Ser Amigos está bien
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre... Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras "Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."
1. Aquella Noche

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Aquella noche**

Diez de la noche.

De haber sido una velada como la hubiera planeado, en esos momentos Sasuke estuviera en su cama, en su habitación.

Pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, o quizá sí prestando algo de interés a su interlocutora, quien no dejaba de parlotear, hablando de _tener tanto en común y cómo la puede elegir._

— Te puedo dar una muestra de cómo podemos encajar muy bien — la fémina envolvió un dedo en uno de sus mechones púrpura y sonrió en un gesto de timidez.

Antes que Sasuke pudiera hablar, su celular sonó. Él observó que era Yamanaka Ino, esposa de uno de los empleados de confianza de Kakashi. Justo cuando iba a ignorar la llamada, notó a la susodicha haciendo gestos para que se acercara a la recepción.

Sasuke cerró la llamada pero simuló contestar la misma, levantándose hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Si le venía con una excusa de Sakura tardando... _otra vez._

—Esa es Ami — fue el primer reclamo de Yamanaka.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. La rubia parecía más celosa enfermiza.

—Sí, lo sé. — Sasuke no era de dar respuestas, pero iba a cortar lo que sea que la otra fuera a decirle — Ella se ofreció a hacerme compañía mientras espero a Sakura.

Ino pareció congelar sus pensamientos, procesando aquello último. Buscó la manera de justificar el retraso de su amiga.

—Quizá una cirugía de emergencia...

—Sakura ya no hace guardias — Observó Sasuke.

La rubia inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, analizando cada palabra que iba a decir. Después de todo, Sasuke y Sakura tenían una relación amorosa desde prácticamente adolescentes. Él no se atrevería a traicionar de _aquella manera_ a Sakura. ¿Verdad?

—Por si no lo recuerdas, esa tipa con la que estás tan _animadamente_ conversando fue la que le hizo la vida miserable a Sakura. — Ino levantó la mano, cortando cualquier réplica de Sasuke — Y contigo se porta como una zorra infeliz que no rompe ni un cristal. Porque no la has visto sacando las garras.

Sasuke soltó un bufido de exasperación. A Ino no le gustó que él no desmintiera nada sobre la salida con Ami ni se molestara en aclarar que no tenían nada íntimo.

—No te atrevas a cambiar a Sakura por ella. — A Ino le tembló considerablemente la voz ante sus siguientes palabras _— Matarías a Sakura con eso._

La joven sintió un terrible escalofrío en su columna ante la mirada fría que notó en Sasuke. No entendía qué es lo que Sakura veía de bueno en Sasuke. Bueno, la rubia admitía que tuvo un enamoramiento por él cuando eran adolescentes e idealizaba al amor, pero Sasuke en ocasiones es tan sombrío como letal, que a Ino pronto se le acabó la fascinación.

_—Entonces Sakura me odiaría —_ dijo él, con su tono de voz apático y susurrante. Sasuke observó la hora en su reloj. Diez y cinco. Sakura llevaba oficialmente tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos de retraso. — Creo que puedo declarar que Sakura me ha dejado plantado.

Ino no sintió ira en aquellas palabras, aunque tampoco decepción.

Siendo el orgulloso que Sasuke es, lo que más temía ella era justamente la calma y control de sus emociones. Si Sai se retrasara solo cinco minutos, ella ya estuviera histérica.

Sasuke se regresaba a su puesto cuando Ino volvió a llamarlo aceleradamente.

Agitada, con el cabello alborotado y sin una pizca de maquillaje, llegaba Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento tanto, la cirugía se extendió más de lo esperado.

Ino notó cómo la mandíbula del Uchiha tembló unos instantes. ¿De verdad esperaba que Sakura no apareciera? Lo vio inspirar aire, volviendo a controlar sus emociones. Pero aquella fracción de segundo de descuido hizo que estuviera al alcance del agarre de Ami, quien lo jaló del brazo para besar su mejilla.

_—Nos vemos, Sasu-chan—_ dijo lo suficientemente alto para que las otras la escucharan, aunque trató de camuflarlo como un susurro seductor.

Sasuke no se limpió aquella marca de lápiz labial y, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, volvió hacia la mesa que había reservado.

Sakura fue empujada por Ino para que lo siguiera. Con recelo, Ino se quedó atenta a cada acción en la pareja. No podía leer los labios. No los de Sasuke al menos, pero dedujo que no fue bueno para Sakura, porque la vio seria y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

Cuando el mesero se acercó a Ino con su orden para llevar, agradeció y le dio la tarjeta de débito. Fingió hacer una llamada a su celular y se acercó disimuladamente a la pareja.

_—Dame tiempo—_ dijo suavemente Sakura, con la voz notablemente quebrada.

Sasuke fue mortal con sus siguientes palabras.

_—Tiempo es lo que más te he dado, Sakura. — _Sasuke pareció querer retroceder aquellas palabras — Me alegro sinceramente que hayas conseguido salvar una vida más, pero fuera de tu profesión... ya no estamos yendo por los mismos caminos.

Sakura asintió.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

Sasuke no se atrevió a mirarla cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras.

_—Yo también lo siento mucho, Sakura. _— Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras aunque de manera temblorosa _— Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa._

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, metafóricamente hablando. No se reconoció a sí misma cuando susurró un débil _Sí_.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Fict corto, capítulos cortos.

Una idea que estaba rondando en mi cabeza... avanzado capítulo dos y el tres en camino así que es probable que le ponga la etiqueta de "Terminado" cuanto antes. Lo prefiero así antes que las ganas de escribirlo desaparezcan.


	2. Estupideces

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Estupideces**

Sakura imaginaba que era aún la incredulidad.

Sasuke y ella terminaron. Quedaron como _amigos_.

_Ser amigos... está bien._

Una lágrima cayó.

La tuvo que limpiar con rapidez, retocándose el maquillaje. Eso que no suele usar ni siquiera sombra de ojos, pero tuvo que hacer algo con la palidez de su rostro.

Atendió a sus pacientes, revisó a tres personas que estaban mal derivadas, lo que le provocó irritación por tener pacientes sin resolver su problema médico. También programó dos cirugías para el jueves y suspendió una intervención quirúrgica que estaba programada para mañana, porque un familiar no siguió las indicaciones e invitó al paciente a una parrillada donde el vino y cerveza fueron los protagonistas.

— _De algo hay que morirse. _— Se había atrevido a decirle aquel hombre cuando ella les reprochó el por qué se presentaba a su consulta con resaca.

—Entonces no me haga perder el tiempo— respondió Sakura cortante.

Aquello impresionó al hombre. Tenía a la doctora Haruno como una médico siempre cordial y dulce.

Era el último paciente del día. Ya pasaban las tres de la tarde y ella no había comido algo, aparte de unas rosquillas y el café de la mañana.

Le dijo a su paciente que no necesita otra cita médica con ella y le dio la libertad de irse. La puerta fue golpeada suavemente y un acelerado latir la inundó al ver una alta figura cuyo vidrio delataba una melena negra.

—Uchiha — dijo emocionada, teniendo que mantener la emoción al descubrir que no era quien esperaba — Itachi.

—Sakura-chan — respondió el mayor, al parecer sin notar el ligero cambio en la voz de la doctora — Tengo algo de tiempo, me escapé de una junta, aprovechando que Sasuke me debía una por lo de ayer.

—Oh... sí, terminé la consulta, si me das unos momentos entonces podemos... — Lo que iba a decir Sakura, quedó cortado porque abruptamente fue abrazada por su último paciente.

_—Perdón, no volveré a faltar sus indicaciones —_ el llanto profundo del hombre la perturbó _— Es que... una operación así aterra, realmente no quiero morir... Pero uno siente que es el final y puede hacer estupideces cuando parece que ya no hay más que hacer._

Sakura se disculpó con la mirada pidiéndole a Itachi unos segundos más, segundos que se transformaron en casi veinte minutos mientras elaboraba las nuevas órdenes de laboratorio, electrocardiograma, hacía cambios en la dieta y lo citaba dentro de diez días.

El hombre se fue, aún pidiendo perdón y prometiendo cumplir todas las indicaciones.

Itachi esperó a que el hombre ingresara al ascensor para hablar.

—¿Salimos a almorzar? No tuve tiempo, entre llevar a Izumi a la consulta médica, la reunión de la empresa... Y necesito pedirte una asesoría médica.

Sakura no sabía si Sasuke le había mencionado que la relación de pareja ya no existía. Pensó que Itachi deberá enterarse, por si requiere considerar ser la madrina del bebé que tanto está esperando con su esposa.

Si se llega a alejar del matrimonio de Itachi e Izumi, definitivamente los echará tanto de menos.

—Claro, déjame ir por mi bolso — Sakura verificó que no existieran llamadas perdidas en su celular. Solo estaba el registro de las veinte llamadas que el día de ayer le había hecho Sasuke y no se atrevía a borrar aquello, aún sin saber si es por masoquista o nostalgia.

Itachi había ido en su automóvil por lo que abrió la puerta de copiloto. Sakura notó que el mayor Uchiha tamborileaba con los dedos el volante, algo que Sasuke alguna vez le había comentado que su hermano tenía ese tic cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Todo bien con Izumi-san?

Itachi sonrió.

—Aún se enfurruña cuando debe estar acostada, pero en el fondo sabe que no puede arriesgarse. — Una capa de dolor siempre acompaña la mirada de Itachi cuando piensa en el primer embarazo fallido que sufrieron. Izumi ha sido de las que llevan embarazos de alto riesgo y aquello generó un quebranto en el matrimonio porque ella se sentía tan defectuosa para Itachi. — Pero ahora quedamos en que leería libros desde la tablet y si le gustaban demasiado entonces los compraba físicamente. Mientras, está encantada con la suscripción de prueba.

Al menos, si iba a estar recostada prácticamente 24/7, estaba bien que se distrajera para no generarle más preocupaciones a Itachi. Ya había probado con el dibujo, tejer, escritura... aún le faltaban cinco largos y ansiosos meses.

—Entonces todo bien con su ginecólogo— observó Sakura, sin entender cuál sería lo que él necesitaba, además la especialidad de Haruno es neurocirugía — ¿Izumi-san tiene problemas a nivel del sistema nervioso?

De ser así Sakura no se atrevía a enviarle una tomografía por miedo a afectar a su embarazo.

—¡Cielos, no! — Itachi lo analizó rápidamente —Aplicamos una nueva política en la empresa y ahora hacemos exámenes anuales, sin excepción, a todo el personal y pues... hay una _persona_ bastante querida. Al parecer no acudió a su cita médica para informarse de los resultados y... _creo que al ser el Gerente de la empresa_... me llamaron del laboratorio.

Se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo y también calló, pareciendo darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿De qué son los exámenes?

—Honestamente no tengo la más remota idea, yo solo veo manchas negras y blancas. Pero en el laboratorio me indicaron que fueron revisados por médicos generales... Y recomendaron el criterio de un especialista, sólo que no sé a quién acudir.

—¿Y si hablan con tu empleado? — Preguntó Sakura — Quizá ya conozca sobre su caso y esté haciendo su propio plan médico.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, en señal negativa.

—Con la expansión de la sucursal, pienso que hemos abusado del tiempo de todo el personal. Y había olvidado del asunto hasta que Izumi notó los exámenes en mi portafolio de pendientes. El laboratorio los envió hace un mes, con una carta informando que _nuestro colaborador_ no se acercó a recibir los resultados. — Itachi señaló el sobre que estaba en la cajuela. — Mi ignorancia radica en pedir a un cirujano general, urólogo, cardiotorácico... ya no sé cuántas más especialidades existen.

Sakura sacó el sobre amarillo con el logotipo de un prestigioso laboratorio, la empresa de Itachi no escatima en temas de salud porque hicieron varios exámenes y completos, no solo el típico examen de sangre y ya. La joven revisó los que tenían un separador rojo, notando que eran ecografías completas de sistema urinario. Aquello no era su especialidad pero tenía conocimientos básicos para interpretar ligeramente los resultados.

—El esposo de Ino, Sai, él es nefrólogo. Es su especialidad. — Sakura siguió observando y prefirió no decirle a Itachi del cuadro grave que notaba, con las anotaciones del laboratorista, un anormal abultamiento en el riñón derecho — Aunque también un urólogo debería ver esto por la parte quirúrgica, así que puedo pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que lo revise. Pero principalmente pienso que tu empleado debería ir para que tome las decisiones correspondientes.

Itachi pareció perderse por unos instantes, como si su vida estuviera en modo automático.

—A simple vista ¿es serio?

Sakura suspiró.

—No es mi especialidad, así que no podría decirte cuán fuerte es la decisión que deba tomarse, pero sí sé que es el paciente quien elige... si desea ser intervenido quirúrgicamente.

Itachi asimiló aquello, aprisionado el volante hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos.

—Conversaré con él para que vaya a revisarse, y le recomendaré a Sai y Kakashi. — Soltó un profundo suspiro y trató de encaminar la conversación a temas más alegres — Por cierto, aún falta un par de meses para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero parece que la vida se me escapara entre los dedos. ¿Crees que él esté de ánimos para celebrar?

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Definitivamente Sasuke no le habló a Itachi sobre lo de ayer.

—Quizá sí — trató de analizarlo de la manera más sincera posible. Hasta ayer Sasuke estaba demasiado tranquilo.

La vida les había golpeado a aquellos hermanos, primero por el paro cardiaco fulminante de Fugaku, que a nadie le dio tiempo de siquiera reaccionar, y posterior a ello la profunda depresión de Mikoto, apagándose lentamente hasta morir a causa de una pulmonía que ella se negó a tratar.

Ya habían transcurrido tres y cuatro años de aquellos tristes acontecimientos y los dos primeros años Sasuke no tenía ganas ni de querer respirar. La única chispa de alegría que en aquel entonces lo había salpicado que era ser tío, había también acabado aceleradamente e Itachi había lidiado con una Izumi queriendo separarse para que él consiguiera a alguien mejor.

Sasuke trató de no hacer más dura la carga de Itachi, solo le pedía tiempo antes de querer festejar algo _tan simple_ como cumplir otro año de vida. Sakura le había aconsejado a Itachi darse tiempo con su hermano y dedicarse a salvar su matrimonio.

Itachi se había sentido tan profundamente agradecido con Sakura por ser más que amiga, más que amante, la otra mitad de Sasuke.

Hace dos meses se enteraron que Izumi nuevamente estaba embarazada y una pequeña llama de esperanza e incertidumbre volvió a la vida de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sakura le recomendó al matrimonio que acudieran a Konan, una profesional especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo, y tanto Izumi como Itachi estaban tan optimistas en que todo saldría bien que le había pedido a Sakura ser la madrina de su futuro bebé.

De ahí su carrera de médico la había absorbido tanto... Sakura era honesta consigo misma. Le había fallado a Sasuke.

_Tantas veces._

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante, el apetito de Sakura había desaparecido plenamente, pero se obligó a comer. No quería ser paciente, ella era muy mala estando del otro lado en el campo de la medicina.

Itachi, en cambio, parecía haber sincronizado sus síntomas con el embarazo de Izumi. Rechazó sus típicos dangos e incluso hizo una mueca de hastío ante la idea, en cambio pidió grandes porciones de mariscos y los condimentó con diferentes tipos de salsas.

—¿Qué contiene hierro en este menú?— preguntó Itachi, cuando iba a la mitad de su plato — No alcanzaré a cocinarle a Izumi y debe tomar sus vitaminas a las seis.

—Si quieres seguir con los mariscos, las almejas asadas.

Itachi rió.

—No sé qué me sucede, si es ansiedad o estrés, pero cada semana ando comiendo cosas extremas. La semana pasada fue _"la etapa vegetariana"_ según Izumi y la anterior la de _"carnes blancas"_

—Al menos mantendrás una dieta equilibrada.

—Otro motivo por el cual te llamé... sabes que Sasuke andaba feliz con la idea de ser tío... Sé que lo que pasó la primera vez, nada lo compensará — Sakura pensó que Itachi ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto afectó aquello a su hermano. Ella y Sasuke jamás le comentaron a Itachi que el menor había comprado una cama de plaza y media, para tener a su sobrino durante los fines de semana. Después del aborto involuntario, Sasuke embaló la cama y la mandó a una bodega. Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando soltó su siguiente frase — Pero no sé cómo tomar esto...

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sakura, al ver tan dudoso a Itachi.

—Detectaron un segundo bebé en el último eco. Tendré gemelos, mellizos, no entiendo aún sobre eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Y Sasuke lo sabe? Eso lo podrá feliz.

Itachi soltó los cubiertos, temblando de la emoción.

—No sé cómo me he mantenido callado todo el día. El día de hoy nos preguntaron si deseábamos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. Y dijimos que sí, entonces la ecografista dijo _"Uno es varón... ¿Quieren saber del otro?" _de ahí perdí el conocimiento. Izumi dice que se lo contará a Sasuke en el evento de este sábado, incluyendo que me desmayé.

_Este sábado._

Sakura olvidó la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke había logrado librarse de aquel acontecimiento. Primero por duelo, pues habían pasado poco tiempo lo de Fugaku y Mikoto, el segundo año Sasuke se excusó por la presentación de la especialidad en neurocirugía de Sakura. Y el tercero año usó como recurso nuevamente a Sakura y un congreso de especialidad celebrado en Italia, a lo cual Sasuke obviamente la acompañó, pero estando allá extendieron la estadía una semana más.

Sakura notó que desde entonces no ha vuelto a tener vacaciones.

Hace un año atrás ella y Sasuke habían estado mejor.

Ahora...

—No creo que Sasuke-kun tenga una razón para no asistir... Exceptuando a Indra-san, claro está.

El tío abuelo de los Uchiha andaba presionando a Sasuke para que forme una familia, siendo "el único" que no estaba _debidamente_ comprometido. Así se le había cargado a Itachi hasta que se casó con Izumi.

Sasuke no se había sentido tan presionado a casarse con Sakura, a pesar de estar saliendo con ella desde la época colegial.

—No es que te esté presionando como el tío Indra — comentó Itachi — Sasuke y tú son lo suficientemente adultos y responsables para llevar la relación como mejor les parezca... Sólo que nuestro tío puede ser... _intenso_. Izumi llegó a pensar que me casaba con ella por disposición del tío.

Sakura sonrió forzosamente.

—Sasuke-kun y yo sabremos llevar la situación... Tu única preocupación debe ser Izumi-san.

—Sí, Izumi va a asistir pero solo un par de horas, y me prometió que si se siente incómoda, se irá cuanto antes. — Itachi la miró, suplicante — Sé que no es tu especialidad, pero si notas algo indebido en su salud...

—Sí, no te preocupes... Estaré pendiente.

Luego del almuerzo tardío, Itachi dejó a Sakura en su consultorio, porque ella había dejado ahí su vehículo y le dijo que tenía que ordenar unos documentos.

Itachi observó el reloj en la pantalla táctil de su auto, calculando que le falta hora y media para los medicamentos de su esposa. Aún así la llamó.

_—Itachi-kun ¿Estás bien?_

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto enamorado al escuchar la voz de Izumi.

—Sí, hablé con Sakura sobre los exámenes que me diste. Me dio luces sobre a quién acudir. Necesitaremos a dos especialistas.

_—Oh, amor, ojalá que no sea grave._

Itachi soltó un pequeño sonido de estar de acuerdo.

—Pasaré antes por el departamento de Sasuke. Si no llego a tiempo...

_—Sí, tengo al alcance las vitaminas. Me saludas a Sasuke-kun._

—Lo haré. — Un poco tembloroso y emocionado, pensando en sus bebés, creyó adecuado recordarle a Izumi una clara verdad —Te amo, _muchísimo_.

La escuchó contener el aliento.

_—También te amo, Itachi-kun._

Más feliz de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, Itachi llegó a la conclusión que la vida tiene esos altos y bajos emocionales.

Llegó al edificio donde Sasuke vivía y notó que su hermano ha llegado. Utilizó su duplicado de llave, ingresando silenciosamente.

El departamento estaba en una inusitada oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luz natural que entraba desde una ventana abierta. Casi parecía que Sasuke no estaba. Pero el mayor solo recorrió un par de habitaciones hasta encontrarlo dormido, boca abajo y con el entrecejo fruncido. Notó también que en la mesa de noche había una botella de whisky sin abrir y un vaso con hielo derritiéndose. A Sakura le dará un infarto por la marca de agua que quedará, así que Itachi ubicó un portavasos para minimizar el crimen.

Itachi aprisionó los dientes por el licor y se llevó la botella hacia la licorera, para guardarla.

Regresó al cuarto y Sasuke-kun seguía profundamente dormido pero lo notaba con sueño inquieto. Pasó una mano, peinando sus alborotados cabellos, provocando que abriera los cansados ojos.

_—Itachi-ni...—_apenas pudo murmurar Sasuke entre la somnolencia, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Aquello llenó de nostalgia al aludido, porque desde la muerte de sus padres, su hermano menor se volvió un poco frío en mostrar su afecto y era más reacio a decirlo.

Por mucho que le doliera, Itachi no podía dejar que Sasuke escapara al mundo de los sueños.

—Sasuke — lo llamó, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos rebeldes —Tenemos que hablar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Mis capítulos rara vez son de relleno (huye a seguir escribiendo el tercer capítulo)_


	3. Aquella Ansiedad

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Aquella ansiedad**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke revisó su celular algunos sitios, según algunos blog de viajes, que debían visitarse si se iba al continente europeo.

Podría hacer un rápido tour por Italia, luego irse al Vaticano, Francia... ¿Alcanzaría llegar a Alemania en una semana?

Sasuke acarició la aterciopelada caja rosada, del mismo tono de cabello de Sakura. Había memorizado cada detalle de la argolla que contenía. Para él fue una bendición haber ido a Italia, encontrando en sus caminatas la joya perfecta. Y con un maravilloso servicio de grabado, poniendo en japonés el nombre de ella, desde ya con su apellido.

Tuvo que enseñar exactamente cuáles eran los katakana y el encargado le indicó que podían escanear aquello, para que sea de su puño y letra lo que graben en el anillo. Aquello complació a Sasuke, aunque había un detalle primordial.

Tenía que preguntarle a Sakura.

Un día había solicitado el servicio de grabado y al día siguiente ya estaba listo, por lo que fue a retirar aquella joya. Lo que más destacó fue elegir el color de la caja de terciopelo y notó uno tan rosa como el singular cabello de Sakura. Lo eligió sin dudar. Guardó la pequeña caja en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina y salió de la joyería. Tenía el tiempo preciso para ir por ella, siendo el último día de su congreso de neurocirugía.

Aparcó en el hotel, al poco tiempo empezaron a salir tantos profesionales de medicina. Él se concentró en una cabellera rosada entre tantas nacionalidades que identificaba.

Se extrañó que hubieran transcurrido casi quince minutos aunque aún salieran más personas vestidas con batas de color blanco.

Bajó del vehículo de alquiler y consultó en inglés por el congreso de neurocirugía.  
Un médico con claro acento latino le respondió que cambiaron la sala al otro extremo del edifico pero igual la mayoría había aparcado en el lado este.

Sasuke agradeció la información e ingresó al hotel, observando en la entrada el mensaje en varios idiomas del cambio de sala del congreso, con un pequeño croquis. Ventaja de la memoria del Uchiha era que aprendió el camino en aquel laberinto de salones.

La encontró en pocos minutos, su rosada cabellera resaltó en la casi vacía sala, estando algunos médicos intercambiando contactos. Sakura estaba sentada un poco apartada con otro médico, sentada y dándole la espalda a Sasuke, por lo que no detectó su llegada. Ella seguía mirando su celular y con su pierna izquierda temblando de ansiedad.

—Ya cargó al uno por ciento — Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro, en su natal japonés.

—Espera aunque sea que llegue al cinco por ciento, si no puedes estropear la batería. —aquel médico hablaba muy bien japonés. O era un compatriota, o había aprendido bien el idioma.

—No, Lee-san, ya he ocupado mucho de tu tiempo, y necesito comunicarme con Sasuke-kun para decirle que estamos en otro salón. —Sakura encendió su celular mientras refunfuñaba —Debieron poner un mapa o anuncio del cambio de lugar.

—Lo hicieron, y en varios idiomas. Seguramente porque te quejaste — replicó Sasuke acercándose a los dos.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la joven le calentó el alma.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —la voz emocionada de Sakura alertó a algunos médicos y hasta sacó sonrisas, avergonzando a Sakura. —Me quedé sin batería en el celular y de hecho no sé desde cuándo porque demoró en cargar. Por suerte Lee-san ha tenido un cargador portátil con múltiples entradas.

El aludido se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Rock Lee, especialista en neurocirugía, para servirle —se presentó el aludido.

—Uchiha Sasuke, especialista en finanzas, un gusto conocerte.

Sakura desconectó el celular del cargador y tomó su bolso con su MacAir, preparándose para irse con su acompañante. Hizo una reverencia más inclinada hacia Lee.

—Me disculpo por las molestias ocasionadas y deseo que te vaya bien en tu entrevista de trabajo.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Sakura-san. Seguro que este congreso ayudará más. —Hizo reverencia hacia la pareja. Sasuke estaba tomando el bolso con la portátil de Sakura.

Ya fuera del salón, Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke para dejar que él la guiara. Ella tenía ciertos problemas de orientación y en su defensa, antes de ir a la sala definitiva, estuvieron en tres salones diferentes.

Sasuke escuchó la pequeña aventura, a Sakura le avergonzaba admitir que podía perderse en un edificio sin tener una adecuada guía.

Fueron al restaurante reservado y Sasuke notó el cansancio en los verdes ojos aunque ella negara estar agotada.

Después de la pequeña merienda, Sasuke decidió llevarla al hotel, estaba pensando seriamente en pedir una copa de vino rosado y _hablar_ con Sakura sobre el futuro, pero todo fue llegar a la habitación y una caricia sutil los llevó a dejarse guiar por el momento.

Cerca de dos horas después Sasuke acariciaba la desnudez de Sakura, quien dormitaba a su lado. La noche era cálida.

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verla tan profundamente dormida. Se levantó, tan desnudo como vino al mundo, para asegurarse que la caja de terciopelo no se haya estropeado. La encontró fuera de su gabardina, quizá se salió del bolsillo en algún momento cuando se la quitó aceleradamente. Agarró la caja y la guardó en su equipaje, para que no vuelva a sufrir algún posible accidente.

Y fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Sasuke y Sakura no salieron de Paris en la siguiente semana.

Ya en la rutina diaria en Japón, las vacaciones le pasaron factura a Sasuke, sus subordinados admitieron que pondrían más atención y menos quejas porque se les ha presentado una propuesta de expansión e Itachi los ha presionado con informes y análisis de ventajas y desventajas.

De todo lo presentado, siempre hubo algo que arreglar, aumentar, quitar... Preferían el estrés de Sasuke a los sutiles cambios de Itachi.

Sasuke no sabía si ofenderse o sentirse halagado.

El Uchiha no se percató de cómo poco a poco la rutina empezó a absorberlo, mientras fueron sus pequeñas vacaciones hasta hicieron exámenes a todo el personal, requisito obligatorio sin excepción, esto agregando a los pendientes empresariales de Sasuke hacían que se mezclara toda su agenda.

Tomografías, ecografía, electrocardiograma, radiografías... Incluso algunos exámenes ni siquiera podía pronunciarlos.

A Sakura también se le presentó la propuesta de dejar las guardias hospitalarias para pasar a ser médico tratante, con consultorio e intervenciones quirúrgicas programadas. Lo que le decía adiós a sus jornadas de veinticuatro horas cada tres días.

Sasuke se alegró porque ahora podían organizar mejor vacaciones y pequeñas escapadas.

Quizá pueda pensar mejor en hablar con Sakura, pues ya empezaba a incomodarlo ver vacío el lado de su cama.

...

Hasta que recibió _aquella llamada_.

...

_—Sakura... ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?_

_—Iba de salida, Sasuke-kun, parece ser que no han revisado a una señora en Emergencia, dejo dadas órdenes y nos vemos en una hora en tu departamento. ¿Te parece bien?_

Sasuke soltó un murmullo de aceptación.

La hora pasó.

Sakura no llegó.

Sasuke dejó aquel sobre en el buró de su habitación mientras abría una botella de whisky. Necesitaba algo fuerte para quitar el frío de su cuerpo.

Se había servido dos copas e iba por una tercera cuando el sonido de las llaves lo alertaron que alguien ingresaba a su departamento.

Vio a Sakura, quien temblaba pidiendo perdón por haber faltado a la cita en la hora acordada.

La tomó del rostro, notando lo helada que estaba. La llevó hasta el sofá y le sirvió un poco de whisky.

Ella lo bebió de un trago y empezó a llorar.

—Estaba con un cuadro de dolor de cabeza... La vi mal, Sasuke-kun... Ordené los exámenes y esperé los resultados... Tuve que solicitar el consentimiento a su esposo para intervenirla y aceptó... Pero no resistió. — Sakura escondió el rostro entre sus manos dejando que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia — El esposo aún así me agradeció el esfuerzo y yo no pude hacer nada.

Sasuke escuchó silenciosamente cómo aquel matrimonio se había truncado ante la inevitable muerte.

...

Es doloroso ver cómo un ser querido parte. Su madre no resistió la partida de su padre, dejando simplemente que llegue lo inevitable.

Sasuke se preguntó si aquel hombre encontraría la fortaleza para seguir, o también perdería las ganas de continuar.

Acarició los cabellos rosados de Sakura. De tanto llorar se había quedado dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó en el sofá, en los brazos de Sasuke, encima de él.

Se sonrojó profundamente.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida... Debe dolerte el cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por ello, seguro que mi doctora conocerá algún medicamento para calmar el dolor muscular... — aquello la hizo sonreír mientras asentía. — Eres increíble, Sakura.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir aunque con menor intensidad.

—Vamos a desayunar, Sasuke-kun. — la joven trató de arreglar el alboroto de su cabello —Perdóname por no llamarte... Todo ocurrió tan pronto.

Sasuke analizó aquello.

Estaba saliendo con Sakura desde la secundaria. Más de una década de relación. Y lo sentía tan poco tiempo.

—Sí, comprendo eso. — Sasuke observó el reloj. Apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana —Te prepararé un baño.

Sakura asintió.

Sasuke fue a su habitación. Tomó el sobre amarillo y lo ubicó al final de documentos de la expansión de la empresa.

Preparó la bañera con la esencia favorita de Sakura y le dejó al alcance la toalla de él porque es la que más le cubre el cuerpo aunque por él fuera Sakura saldría de la ducha sin nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke no solía acobardarse ante cualquier situación.

En el mundo empresarial, curiosamente contrario a lo que pasa oficinas adentro, los proveedores e inversionistas prefieren hablar con Itachi, que suele tener una sonrisa en el rostro y cede en algunos puntos hasta llegar a un final feliz para ambas partes.

Sasuke es despiadado, no cede con facilidad y las veces que lo hace la contraparte ha tenido que entregar más de lo que habían pactado al inicio.

Entonces... ¿Por qué aquellos ojos verdes podían derretir todas sus firmes ideas?

Seis veces se dijo que iba a hablar con ella, algunos asuntos se estaban volviendo improrrogables. Cuatro de aquellas ocasiones Sakura faltó o llegó demasiado tarde, cuando él había perdido el valor de hablar. Una de esas ocasiones estuvo lamentándose por la pérdida de otro paciente y en otro estuvo demasiado eufórica que apenas les dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta, antes de tomarla contra la misma.

Acunando su rostro entre sus manos, pudiendo perderse toda una vida en la oscurecida mirada verde, Sasuke afrontó una intensa verdad emocional.

_Sakura podría seguir sin él._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de tantos meses de haber despachado todo lo que estaba tratando de dejar al día, el sobre amarillo volvió a aparecer.

Sasuke no quería tener asuntos pendientes.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, encontrando la caja de terciopelo rosada.

Cuando más ponía en una balanza su vida, más parecía tener peso un camino que no había siquiera llegado a imaginar.

Había ido por Sakura a la hora del almuerzo. No le avisó, por querer darle una sorpresa. El sorprendido fue él, cuando le informaron que estaban en un Staff de Neurocirujanos por un complejo caso, un millonario con problemas de coordinación de su cuerpo. El dinero no era problema, solo querían al mejor profesional para mejorar su calidad de vida.

La enfermera que le informó de aquello continuó registrando dato en la computadora. Los ojos de Sasuke no pudieron evitar ver que en un salón de ventanales de vidrio se veía a varios médicos, exponiendo en un gráfico y señalando lo que parecía ser en una diapositiva un cerebro.

Entonces notó cómo Sakura se levantó y con un apuntador láser señaló algunos puntos y movía los labios. Sasuke notó que otro médico se levantó, reconociendo a Rock Lee, quien señaló a Sakura, lo que provocó una ola de aplausos, fácilmente audibles hasta fuera de la cerrada oficina.

Sasuke regresó a su empresa.

Casi al terminar la tarde Sakura le envió un largo email contándole que existió una reunión para una compleja operación a un paciente y fue designada para dirigir la misma, pero debía viajar a otra ciudad por aproximadamente una semana. Se alegró sinceramente por ella. Estaba triunfando tan joven en una rama tan compleja.

_Sakura definitivamente podría seguir sin él._

Le respondió que se cuidara y le deseaba éxitos en su operación. La invitó al día siguiente de su retorno para ir a cenar a un restaurante.

Sakura le escribió que le parecía perfecto, pactando que se encontrarían en su restaurante favorito a las seis y media de la tarde.

Nueve de la noche de aquel lunes y Sasuke le daba vueltas a su té, esperando unos minutos más antes de volver a marcar. Estaba preocupado, aunque deseaba pensar que era otro paciente la causa del atraso y no que le hubiera sucedido algo.

Marcó nuevamente y casi de inmediato la llamada fue a buzón de voz.

Cerró sin dejar mensaje.

Iba a esperar otros diez minutos cuando que sintió que una ex compañera de clases se sentó en el sitio reservado para Sakura.

—Te he visto desde hace media hora, Sasuke-kun — indicó la mujer — ¿Estás esperando a Haruno? ¿Sigues con ella? — Sasuke le respondió con un monosílabo. — Puedo hacerte compañía hasta que ella llegue.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Martes en la mañana, Sasuke estaba mirando su celular con el registro de llamadas.

Veinte llamadas.

_Parecía un maldito acosador._

Sabía que era muy pronto para escribirle. Cuando repentinamente sonó su celular en el chip empresarial.

—Uchiha al habla— respondió, preguntándose quién lo llamaría a las siete de la mañana.

—¡Oh! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sí es tu número! — La risa de Ami trató de ser ligera. — Le pedí a uno de nuestros compañeros de clase... Namikaze — Aquello hizo arquear una ceja a Sasuke. ¿Naruto estaba jugándole una broma a Ami al darle el número empresarial y no el personal? — No sé si lo recuerdas...

—Algo— respondió Sasuke, evitando decirle que Naruto era el relacionista público de la empresa.

—Sí, eran tan unidos en la secundaria — insistió ella, como si Sasuke hubiera tenido amnesia.

—Voy a entrar a una reunión — Se excusó Sasuke, notando que la muchacha empezaba a divagar y no había un asunto en concreto.

—¡Oh! ¡Tan temprano! Pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos — Sasuke no respondió a aquello. La voz de Ami bajó cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras —Este es mi número, puedes escribirme cuando desees. _No mentí cuando te dije que estaba dispuesta a mostrarte cómo tú y yo encajamos muy bien._

No le dio tiempo a responder. Ami cerró la llamada.

Sasuke guardó su celular, sin prestarle mayor atención a aquel extraño suceso. Terminó de alistarse tomando quizá por costumbre aquella caja de terciopelo y guardándolo entre sus ropas.

Desayuno ejecutivo, para ir conociendo a los nuevos inversionistas, una reunión no programada con el Gerente de la Cuenta Bancaria, porque el préstamo que querían realizar tenía intereses más altos que los de hace cuatro años y Sasuke solicitó el retiro de todos los valores para ir a otro banco.

—Lamento mucho la confusión que se ha dado — replicó el hombre, entrado en años y con un traje impecable, sin una sola arruga — Su cuenta no ha sido actualizada y le asignaremos los beneficios de un empresarial vip, con mayor plazo y a menor interés.

Sasuke miró indisimuladamente el reloj.

—No deseo ser descortés, pero tengo pendiente una videoconferencia internacional. Realmente esperaba la visita de Akira-san para la liquidación de las cuentas, pensé que era solo de firmar documentos...

Un golpe en la puerta y asomó la cabeza un pelirrojo, amigo de Itachi. La puerta se abrió sin esperar siquiera una confirmación.

—Namikaze consiguió algo de tiempo preguntando el tipo de reservación que deseaban para observar las instalaciones, le calculo a lo mucho cinco minutos.

—Gracias Sasori— indicó Sasuke. El pelirrojo se marchó, dejando la puerta abierta. Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta empresarial al Gerente. —Envíeme su propuesta para analizarla... — él pareció darle vuelta a algo en su mente, una de sus últimas metas era no hacer planes a más allá de una semana — Una vez que la reciba, si no le respondo en tres días, seguramente lo hará mi hermano, Itachi.

Dio por terminada la conversación, el Gerente Bancario comprometiéndose a enviarle la propuesta esa misma tarde.

Sasuke llegó a la Sala de Videoconferencia apenas con el tiempo suficiente para hacer creer que la propuesta inicial de Naruto era una forma de iniciar cada plática. Sasuke asumió el mando de la reunión mientras tenía corriendo a su grupo de trabajo pasándole diapositivas y proyecciones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi llegó cerca de la una de la tarde a la empresa. Había intercambiado horarios con su hermano por la consulta médica de Izumi. Su buen humor se opacó un poco al recordar otros pendientes médicos.

Se acercó a Karin, la pelirroja que lleva la agenda de Sasuke.

—¿Salió mi hermano a la verificación...

Karin tuvo el descaro de fulminarlo con la mirada. Itachi admitió que aquello era genética Uzumaki, pues la tía Kushina tampoco tenía reparos en mirar mal a quien decía _absurdos_.

—Sasuke-kun es muy responsable, tenías que llevar a tu esposa a la cita médica, y él se ha encargado de todo, incluso la visita inesperada del Gerente del Banco por el tema de las transferencias y de esa extraña chica de cabello lila.

—Sí supe de lo del Banco pero en la hora del almuerzo... — Itachi reparó en las palabras de Karin y notó algo extraño — ¿Qué chica de cabello lila?

Karin reorganizó las carpetas mientras recordaba las palabras exactas.

—Se presentó como_ "la futura señora Uchiha, más te vale portarte bien o haré que te boten" _— Karin bufó exasperada. Obviamente no le creía nada a aquella, cuando media humanidad sabía quién sería la señora Uchiha, aparte de Izumi. — Luego exigió saber dónde estaba Sasuke, obviamente no le iba a decir que en una videoconferencia, le dije que ocupado y no le importó sentarse a esperarlo por casi tres horas. Aunque se puso nerviosa cada vez que vio pasar a Naruto, pero él no reparó en ella. Después Sasuke salió a decir que iba a almorzar y la tipa se le pegó como garrapata y dijo que lo acompañaba, toda tan dulce e inocente...

—¿Y Sasuke?— preguntó Itachi, extrañado por aquella situación.

—No dijo nada, solo dejó que lo acompañara.

Karin no pudo deducir más al respecto. Sakura siempre se comunica con Sasuke al número personal, así que no entiende qué rollo con esa mujer extraña. No le llama la atención la indiferencia de Sasuke, dándole lo mismo si se le pegaba o no. Él sabrá cómo despacharla, lástima que no estuviera viendo el espectáculo porque cuando lo haga, será mortífero con sus palabras.

—Bueno — observó Itachi, aún con una rara sensación de por qué aparece una chica que no se identifica adecuadamente —¿Y la agenda de Sasuke? ¿Algún movimiento?

—Igual que hace una semana, me informa solo de tres días en tres días . No hace planes más allá de ello y no, no hay la reunión que esperas.

Itachi miró la hora en su reloj. No almorzó en su afán de llegar pronto a la empresa, pero Sasuke pareció lidiar con todo.

Irá a hablar con Sakura, tiene un pendiente con aquellos exámenes médicos que Izumi le entregó.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba terminando su almuerzo, sintiendo un dolor agudo a la altura del...

_Maldición._

Ignoró la simple plática de Ami, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberla dejado colarse en su almuerzo, pero se sentía demasiado fatigado emocionalmente, para andar peleando. La chica se levantó en un momento con la excusa de irse lavando las manos y después se sentó, demasiado feliz en su papel de acompañante, que le ofreció un dulce de vainilla, colocando la cuchara delante de la boca de él.

Sasuke quedó inmóvil. Luego creyó ser benévolo con ella y le dijo una verdad que era conocida por todos sus íntimos amigos.

—No me gusta el dulce.

Ami no se sintió afectada por el rechazo, sonrió y lo miró, como si le hubiera hecho un halago, hasta rió un poco escandalosa.

Sasuke terminó de almorzar cuanto antes, escribiendo en su celular a Karin, para decirle que se marchaba a casa.

"¿Sólo?" preguntó su secretaria. Hasta entonces el Uchiha no había visto que una palabra encerrara tanto reproche.

Sasuke no se sintió en la obligación de responderle a Karin.

Ami aún estaba por el plato principal, cuando Sasuke se levantó.

—Una emergencia en la empresa. Pago la cuenta, no te apresures.

—No hay problema, obtuve lo que quería — sonrió ella, desconcertando a Sasuke. No quería que él tuviera esa expresión de desconfianza por lo que se apresuró a agregar — Me refiero a tu compañía, tontito.

Algo en las entrañas de él le daba una mala sensación sobre Ami.

Ella se atrevió a levantar una copa de vino y simular brindar a la salud de él.

Aquello le sacó una irónica sonrisa.

Ignoró todo lo referente a Ami y se fue a su vehículo. No pasó por ningún lado ni se encontró con nadie, por lo que llegó pronto al edificio donde vive, solo con la compañía de aquel malestar. Entró a su departamento sosteniéndose el abdomen.

Yamanaka le diría que se indigestó por la compañía.

Siseó un poco y buscó entre sus ropas la caja rosada, que se ha vuelto en su eterna compañía. La dejó en el escritorio. Sus manos yendo automáticamente a la botella vacía de whisky. Maldijo entre dientes mientras iba por una botella e hielo. Se sirvió en un vaso y lo colocó en la mesa de noche.

El dolor se agudizó, haciendo que tenga una respiración tensa, por lo que se recostó sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Le pareció que cerró los ojos un instante, cuando sintió una mano peinar sus alborotados cabellos.

_—Itachi-ni...—_ alcanzó a decir, queriendo volver a dormitar. Su hermano no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa idea por lo cual siguió acariciando sus cabellos mientras lo regresaba al mundo real.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello, siento que estoy dejando algunas cosas obvias pero otras sé que las estoy camuflando bien bonito.

Estoy agarrando cariño a este proyecto, me ha recordado mucho lo que disfrutaba escribir mis historias, diciendo todo y nada.

¿Tienen teorías de hacia dónde está yendo esto? Estaré feliz de leerlas. En el siguiente y sin falta, la plática entre Itachi y Sasuke.


	4. Aquella No Decisión

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Aquella "No decisión"**

* * *

Sasuke se removió en su sitio, aún con el dolor atacándolo, pero lo sentía menos intenso que en la tarde. Itachi lo interpretó como que su hermano aún estaba adormilado y odiaba que lo despertaran.

—Hoy almorcé con Sakura, la consulta con Izumi resultó con gratas noticias que ella quiere trasmitirte personalmente — Itachi detectó la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano. ¿Acaso existían problemas? Él había notado cómo Sakura aparentaba tranquilidad, pero parecía querer camuflar un dolor profundo. El mayor Uchiha los regañaba mentalmente. Los menores no tendrían por qué estarlo protegiendo. Sakura nunca tocó el tema, quizá tenga suerte con Sasuke, ahora pareciendo estar tan desprotegido, en el sentido emocional. — ¿Todo bien con Sakura?

Sasuke cubrió sus ojos con las palmas, mientras volvía a repetir las palabras impulsivas de aquella noche, solo que sus palabras temblaron.

_—Todo bien... Quedamos como amigos._

Itachi no se esperaba aquello. Quizá todo fue una discusión y alguno de los dos explotó emocionalmente...

No. Desechó el mayor cuando la idea apenas cruzó por su mente. Sasuke y Sakura ya habían pasado la etapa inicial de reclamos y el _tira y jala._.. Con el tiempo aceptaron que ambos tienen carácter fuerte y era asombroso notar cómo habían llegado a compenetrarse demasiado.

—¿Y cómo así llegaron a esa conclusión?

Sasuke aprisionó más las manos en su rostro, queriendo retener a las malditas lágrimas. No entendía por qué se sentía tan expresivo en esos momentos, quizá decirlo en voz alta le quitaría aquella sensación de constante ahogo.

_—Sakura está creciendo... profesionalmente... Y soy un obstáculo en ello. — _Itachi no imaginaba a ella diciendo o insinuando aquello. ¿Qué sucedió para que Sasuke se creyera esas palabras? _— Fui a verla... estaba rodeada de sus colegas... y fue seleccionada por todos ellos para viajar... Tuvo éxito, y bien pudo haberse quedado para seguir avanzando en su carrera._

—¿Ella te dijo todo esto?

Sasuke recordaba a Lee señalando a Sakura y todos los demás médicos aplaudiendo.

_—No tenía que decirlo. —_ Sasuke inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, logrando controlar un poco su silencioso llanto. —No soy ciego, Itachi... Sakura tiene todas las aptitudes para volverse la mejor neurocirujana de Japón, pero para ello necesita expandirse más, viajar más...

Itachi se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sakura no le había siquiera insinuado que Sasuke y ella habían llegado a aquel punto en su relación. ¿Estará de acuerdo? Lo dudaba, algo no terminaba de cerrarse en este asunto.

—¿Y cómo crees que _tu amistad_ le podrá ayudar a crecer profesionalmente?

—No quiero que detenga su carrera por estar con _un novio _con quien tenga que regresar. Ella detectó fácilmente, y sin ver al paciente, que al hacer la estimulación de alta frecuencia en el núcleo subtalámico con la colocación de unos electrodos, lograría inhibir la parte del cerebro que se encuentra hiperactiva...

Itachi sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke podía fácilmente pasar como médico, en parte a su memoria retentiva. Aquello lo hizo ser _"el novio perfecto"_ en la facultad de medicina porque ayudaba a estudiar a Sakura en su época de médico general, e incluso él leía en voz alta los apuntes de la joven cuando estuvo haciendo su especialidad de neurocirugía. Fue así como ella, además de su singular cabello, gozó de cierta popularidad. El contraste en comparación con la época colegial, donde Sasuke había sido el asediado incluso después de haber hecho pública su relación con Sakura.

—Kakashi tiene total razón. Deberías dar los exámenes de ingreso y a los seis meses sales con tu título. — Sasuke soltó una risa, hasta ahora Itachi era el único que no había dicho aquello. Pero honestamente a Sasuke no le llamaba la atención la carrera de medicina. Las siguientes palabras de Itachi lograron poner en total alerta al menor —Por cierto, deberías ir a hablar con.._._

—Quiero venderte la parte de mi empresa— Sasuke cortó de inmediato. —Necesito salir de Japón... Quizá vivir en Europa no me vendría mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas a vivir...? ¡No puedes!

—Estaré bien, Itachi... Necesito hacerlo. — Sasuke miró por primera vez a su hermano esa noche, sin rastro de duda en sus palabras, ojos enrojecidos y cansados, palidez más acentuada... ¿era resignación lo que predominaba en su vida? —Déjame marcharme.

Itachi no se esperaba tener _esta_ plática.

—Eres la única familia que tengo...

—No, Itachi... No lo tomes a mal, Izumi es una mujer espectacular y debes tenerlo bien claro y sin dudar... Ella **es** ahora tu familia... Ella y tu bebé.

_Entonces Itachi lo entendió._

—Sí, comprendo — El mayor analizó mentalmente sus opciones. No podía pensar bien, aún lo estaba procesando. Y Sasuke había hecho movimientos rápidos y abruptos. —Necesitamos dejar en claro el asunto de la empresa...

—Puedo alistarlo todo en tres días — volvió a interrumpirlo Sasuke, demostrando ser el eficiente de finanzas a los cuales la competencia teme y envidia. —No tengo problemas con que las transferencias demoren y muten en internacionales

—_Tres días... tres días_ — repitió el mayor, sintiendo más claro aquello —¿Por qué el apuro? Vamos a hacerlo todo adecuadamente. Podría demorar... tres meses.

—Si yo lo hago, solo me tomaría tres días...

—En cinco meses serás tío, Sasuke... — Itachi también fue directo en sus palabras —¿Planeas dejarme pasar todo aquello solo?

Lo vio temblar, su mirada oscura tan esquiva como al inicio de la plática.

_—Tres meses... y me iré... entonces... yo regreso... a tiempo... en dos meses..._

El menor respiraba profundamente entre cada frase. Itachi no le había dejado otra opción. Sasuke cedió porque creyó ganar aquella plática.

Itachi sintió que ganó más.

_Ganó tiempo._

O al menos eso es lo que cada uno pensó.

_Creyeron que habían ganado._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—Sakura... —_ la voz de la rubia la despertó, siendo lo primero que escuchó cuando, casi de manera robótica, agarró el celular apenas sonó. _—¿Todo bien con Sasuke-kun?_

A Sakura el sueño se le fue.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Todo está bien? — Sakura observó la hora en su reloj. Las once y cincuenta de la noche.

_—Es lo que estoy preguntando — _insistió Ino. Sakura había estado esquiva relativo a la cita tardía e ignoraba los mensajes de la rubia.

Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro. No iba a hablar mal de Sasuke, él no lo merece. La que falló fue ella, y solo tiene que asimilar que lo echó a perder de manera catastrófica. Luego tratará de seguir.

—Sasuke-kun y yo... estamos bien— _como amigos,_ agregó mentalmente, sintiendo amargura ante ello —No puedo creer que me despertaras para esto, Ino. Mañana tengo programadas tres cirugías.

_—Lo siento mucho, Sakura—_ Ino creyó en las palabras de su amiga. _ —Realmente estaba preocupada... Sasuke-kun no sería capaz de hacerte daño.—_ Lo último pareció meditarlo en voz alta.

—Ya que me has despertado... —Sakura buscó la manera de desviar el tema y a la vez atender la petición de Itachi —Necesito hablar con Sai.

Conociendo el lado médico del esposo de Ino, estaba preparando los informes que solicitaban sus pacientes. Él podía concentrarse solamente cuando Ino estaba cerca, hablando, cantando o divagando. Incluso esa llamada a altas alturas de la noche no lo incomodaba.

Definitivamente Sai amaba a Ino, y la rubia era afortunada, porque en estos momentos Sakura sentía que no quería a su amiga.

_—Sí, te lo comunico.— _Ino aún mantenía ese tono de culpabilidad. _—Lo siento tanto... me saludas a Sasuke-kun, aunque él no me devuelva el saludo._

Sakura evitó responder a esto último. Ino lo atribuyó a que su amiga estaba enfadada por haberla despertado, Sakura odia que la despierten... O quién sabe, quizá hasta interrumpió algo más... _íntimo_. ¡Demonios! Sasuke también la odiará.

Bueno, puede vivir con ello.

Ino dio un beso en la frente a Sai, para que él la mire. Le pasó su celular.

—Desperté a Sakura, o eso espero creer, de lo contrario estaré en grandes problemas. Así que, en compensación, quiere hablar contigo.

Sai dejó a un lado su tablet, deslizando su brazo libre por la cintura de la rubia.

—Sai al habla— indicó el galeno, haciendo que la rubia se sentara en sus piernas.

_—Hola, lamento la hora..._

—¿Qué ocurre? Fea

_—Ino y tú se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme ¿Eh?_

—Tú preocupas a mi esposa y por eso ella no me deja que la foll...— **¡Sai!** reclamó Ino, golpeando el hombro, camuflando las palabras del nefrólogo —... es mi deber moral hacerte sentir miserable.

_—Sai-idiota—_ respondió Sakura_ —Necesito tu opinión sobre unos exámenes, es de un empleado de Itachi._

—Paso a las nueve por tu consultorio.

_—Te los dejaré con Shizune-san. Mañana es día de cirugías._

Sai asintió. Pasaría por aquellos exámenes antes de ir a su consultorio. Se despidió de Sakura y, como fiel amante de la imprudencia, agregó a sus palabras que Sasuke podría seguir metiendo su pene en ella.

Ino, enrojecida hasta la médula, le quitó el celular, verificando que la llamada estuviera cerrada.

—¿De verdad que tienes ganas? — preguntó la rubia, removiéndose encima de los pantalones de Sai.

Él simplemente se acomodó, para que comprobara cuán preparado se encontraba.

Ino se mordió el labio, mientras agarraba su celular y hacía una llamada.

_—¿Qué quieres ahora? Ino-**cerda **_

La rubia se enfadó por eso, solo Sakura tiene derecho a decirle así.

—Que dejes de fastidiarme, y si vuelves a escribirme, te demandaré por acoso. — La rubia se posicionó mejor encima de Sai, moviendo sus caderas sobre él. Se sentía tan llena de vida que decidió ser buena y hacer una pequeña confesión. —Por cierto, tu montaje está mal realizado. Sasuke **_odia_** el dulce.

La rubia dio por terminada la plática, cerró la llamada e ignoró todo lo que tenía que ver con Ami y sus maliciosas imágenes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La de cabello lila sintió la rabia subir por su esófago.

Ino, como siempre, resultaría siendo inservible.

Alguien debería decirle lo patética que se ve sobre protegiendo a la odiosa de pelo chicle, como si fuera mamá gallina.

Conseguir el número de Sakura era más difícil que el de Sasuke. Lo cual, a criterio de Ami, es estúpido. Uchiha Sasuke es más importante y bastó una búsqueda en Internet para encontrar todos los datos relativos a su empresa. Cuando llamó al número de celular, pensó en usar sus encantos para obtener el número de él, casi se muere de emoción al escucharlo.

Aunque Sasuke no le ha escrito, le dará como plazo esta noche.

En cambio, con la odiosa de Haruno... Lo máximo que ha logrado es obtener el número de la clínica donde trabaja, donde se niegan a dar el número de contacto personal, el que está en la web es para separar cupos en la agenda médica y aún así, para obtener una cita, le piden la referencia del profesional o el número de interconsulta. ¿Qué demonios es una interconsulta y para qué se necesita?

Igual, no se iba a amargar.

_Este día fue muy provechoso. _ Ami pensó.

Le había dicho a Sasuke que iba a ir al baño, cuando realmente le dejó su celular encargado a un empleado del restaurante, quien le tomó exactamente tres fotos. Una, cuando le daba postre a Sasuke, la segunda cuando ella reía, y la última cuando él se estaba levantando para irse.

Esta última podría pasar como él recién llegando, si corta un poco la foto a la altura de la mesa para que no se viera el plato servido de ella. Por suerte sólo le había enviado a Ino la de ella extendiendo una cuchara con dulce hacia Sasuke.

Entonces subiría aquellas fotos a las redes sociales.

_No, aún no._

Es muy pronto.

Ami no podía darse el lujo de hacer algún paso en falso.

Cometió muchos errores en la adolescencia, su parte infantil haciéndole la vida imposible a Haruno. En retrospectiva, cada acción hacía que Sasuke la cubriera, la protegiera... Parte de esa unión se debió a sus propias acciones.

No lo volverá a hacer.

Solo necesitaba más fotos con Sasuke, que más personas de la empresa los vea juntos... Y apenas logre tener poder sobre las decisiones del Uchiha, haría despedir a esa odiosa pelirroja que nunca se dignó a avisarle a Sasuke que ella estaba esperándolo.

Se tapó la boca con las manos y luego bajó las mismas hasta el cuello, pasando por su vientre y al final se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas.

No, definitivamente no cometería errores en esta ocasión.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Definitivamente a este paso terminaré pronto este fict - inserte miles de corazones -


	5. Compromiso

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Compromiso**

Ami anotó mentalmente otro nombre en la _lista de despidos_. Analizó a detalle a aquel individuo, para no olvidarlo. Porque estaba segura que, luego de aquel día, tendría entrada VIP a la empresa de Sasuke.

Por cierto, el aludido aún no se presentaba. Ella pensó que el Uchiha siempre tenía desayunos ejecutivos. Debió esperarse un día más, quizá ahí hubiera podido ser invitada y conocer más de los hábitos alimenticios de él.

Mientras... ¡Ush! Aguantar a este hombre con tremenda estatura. Solo su porte la intimidaba.

¡Definitivamente fuera de la empresa!

Y hablando de despidos... Justamente llegaba la pelirroja, bajándose de la moto de un tipo que parecía sacado de un comercial de bajo presupuesto. Ami pensó que quizá la pelirroja se le llevó todo el tinte y no le dejó nada al pobre infeliz, porque ver a un joven de cabellos blancos era tan anormal.

De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, porque seguramente la pelirroja se la traerá en su contra, Ami hasta se enorgulleció porque descubrió que la pelirroja anda de resbalosa con ese joven. Al menos es lo que denotó tremendo beso que se dieron.

Al disimulo Ami miró al grandulón y el susodicho ni les prestaba atención. Esto la irritó más aún ¿Qué clase de guardia de seguridad era? A ella, que era _decente y correcta_, no la dejaba pasar. Y a esos dos, que andan de exhibicionistas, ni les hace caso.

El de cabellos blancos ingresó, apartado de la pelirroja, como si ellos no se conocieran.

¡Descarados!

—Hey, Jūgo— saludó el de cabellos blancos. Un segundo analizó a la de cabellos lilas y la ignoró al siguiente. —Iré a comprar el desayuno para...

—No tiene que hacerlo. Yo se lo traje. — lo interrumpió Ami, creyendo que era a Sasuke a quien iban a llevarle el desayuno. No iban a ganarle. No en esta ocasión. Y decidió ser más osada, porque no sentía un verdadero avance con el Uchiha —Es lo que una buena novia hace.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja en seña de total extrañeza. Miró a Jūgo quien silenciosamente negó saber al respecto.

Karin se acercó, extrañada del por qué Suigetsu se estaba retrasando. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a la que había denominado como _acosadora_. Camufló su sorpresa con un gesto de burla.

—¿Tan temprano por aquí? — Karin miró la hora en su reloj —Aún no es mi hora de ingreso, pero haré mi acción del día. Sasuke no viene hoy, tuvo que viajar a Kyoto y quizá regrese en la noche, o tal vez mañana...

Ami tuvo que tragarse el grito de frustración. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida en su lugar.

—Ha sido hoy... No entendí cuando Sasuke-chan me lo dijo porque estábamos... uh.. _no debería siquiera insinuarlo. — _Ami cubrió su boca, fingiendo querer regresar sus palabras. —No hay problema, lo esperaré en su apartamento... que pronto será mío.

Karin no simuló poner los ojos en blanco. La chica definitivamente necesitaba un psiquiatra.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-dono.

Karin escuchó cómo Jūgo saludó. Itachi y Sasuke no querían esas formalidades, menos una tan arcaica. Así que solo podría ser...

Ami, ante la mención del apellido "Uchiha", y con ese rango de respeto por parte de ese monstruo gigante, solo significaba que era un pariente muy importante de Sasuke, por lo que se apresuró a saludarlo.

—Uchiha-san ¿Cómo estás? Sasuke-chan me ha hablado tanto de ti— Otra pequeña mentira no hacía daño, según Ami, luego averiguaría todo sobre él. —Sasuke-chan me dijo que lo disculparas por no poder atenderte, un viaje urgente a Kyoto, ya sabes, por lo de la empresa.

Karin se tensó ante aquello y disimuladamente miró a Suigetsu, quien le hizo un gesto para que guarde la calma.

La de cabellos lila seguía en su monólogo, bien metida en su papel de mensajera.

—Por favor recibe este desayuno en nombre de Sasuke-chan— Ami le extendió el bolso hacia el hombre.

—¿Nuevo personal?— preguntó el Uchiha mayor, sin recibir el bolso de tela.

Karin estuvo a punto de desenmascararla, pero sería delatarse a sí misma. Sasuke no estaba en ningún viaje. De hecho, ni se imaginaba que su tío abuelo Indra vendría a la empresa. La pelirroja tenía una ligera sospecha del _por qué_ el mayor Uchiha se _dignaba_ en presentarse.

—Soy su prometida— respondió Ami, con la mayor naturalidad posible. No pudo sostener la mirada ante aquella mentira de grado mayor. Pero haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para volverlo una realidad.

Indra la analizó a mayor profundidad.

—¿La neurocirujana de cabello exótico? — preguntó el Uchiha.

Ami se tragó la rabia ante la referencia a la pelo de chicle. Pero Haruno ya no está en su vida. Lo sabe bien, porque estuvo pendiente de cómo terminó la cita con Sasuke de hace dos noches. Demoraron menos de media hora y él se marchó, sin siquiera un beso de despedida. Por eso Ami está ansiosa por ver a Sakura, porque cuando la vea, podrá decirle algunas cosas más de lo que Sasuke seguramente le habrá dicho.

Indra no esperó una respuesta. De hecho, su oración solo fue una duda expresada en voz alta. No le parecía que aquella mujer fuera muy profesional, con su maquillaje coqueto y apretadas _e insinuantes_ ropas. Igual, son los gustos de Sasuke y no se entrometerá en ellos. Por lo que, siendo su _prometida_, ella tendrá que llevarlo sí o sí a la reunión de este sábado. Es improrrogable y se lo hará saber.

—Bien entonces los espero este sábado en el aniversario, sin atrasos. Veinte horas. — Indra se volvió en sus pasos, diciendo unas últimas palabras — Y espero escuchar que hagan público ese compromiso.

Toda la rabia de Ami se desvaneció ante aquella última frase.

—Así lo haremos. — ella se sintió más renovada por las palabras de peso del Uchiha.

Karin sintió que iba a darle una jaqueca tan temprano. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando en la vida de Sasuke, pero ponía su cabeza en juego que no era aquella mujer la que estaba _sucediendo_.

Ami se volvió hacia los tres adultos, su sonrisa siendo demasiado empalagosa.

—Nos vemos el sábado... si acaso también están invitados — agregó lo último con burla y se marchó, más feliz que nunca.

Karin soltó un bufido. Como asistente, no se mete en los asuntos personales de Sasuke, a pesar de ser amigos de años. Pero esta mujer está mezclando ambos, y eso podría afectarle tanto en el trabajo como de forma personal.

Karin miró a Suigetsu y Jūgo, quienes parecían tan confundidos como ella misma se siente. Por el momento, se concentró en lo principal.

—Suigetsu, vamos por el desayuno. Jūgo aún debe ir a la universidad...

—Hoy no tengo clases— se apresuró a aclarar el mayor. Verificó la hora en su reloj, notando que aún faltaba media hora para el cambio de turno.

Suigetsu miró al pelirrojo, analizando su postura. Llevaba años conociéndolo, más precisamente desde el tiempo en que estuvieron en la universidad y, junto a Sasuke, les tocó hacer un proyecto de economía. En esa época a Hōzuki le había parecido que Jūgo era un amargado antisocial, pero irónicamente aprendió a conocerlo mejor después que tuviera que abandonar sus estudios a causa de la depresión por la muerte de su hermano adoptivo. Después supo que a Jūgo le diagnosticaron bipolaridad y debe estar medicado para llevar una vida normal. Suigetsu en ese entonces lo vio como alguien abrumador y atemorizante. Pero Sasuke había dicho que necesitaba tiempo y objetivos nuevos.

Jūgo pidió trabajar en la noche, como guardia de seguridad de la empresa Uchiha, para poder dormir durante el día. Sentía que la vida se iba más rápido en ese horario. Y efectivamente así había ocurrido. Ya después de tres años de la muerte de Kimimaro, a Sasuke le pareció que debía retomar los estudios y el pelirrojo lo aceptó, por lo cual actualmente llevaba la típica tensión universitaria mejor de lo esperado.

Suigetsu mostró una sonrisa en la que se notaban sus afilados colmillos. Paralelamente al retorno de los estudios, Jūgo también estaba empezando a socializar mejor, pues notó que no iba a huir acelerado de la compañía de Karin y él. Esto definitivamente era un gran avance.

—Entonces tendremos más tiempo para desayunar.— respondió Suigetsu. El corazón se le llenó de genuino afecto al ver cómo el pelirrojo asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomó de la mano a Karin, cruzando al pequeño restaurante que está frente a la empresa. La dueña se especializa en almuerzos, pero hace excepciones con los empleados nocturnos, y Jūgo entra en esa categoría.

De hecho, parecería que se empeña demasiado en las porciones del pelirrojo, haciendo que fueran más grandes que las otras bandejas. La señora, que era joven pero había enviudado tan prontamente, se justificaba diciendo que el guardia era grande, entonces debía comer acorde a su estatura.

Mientras esperaban los desayunos, Karin expresó sus inquietudes con Suigetsu.

—Esa mujer está hostigando a Sasuke— observó —Ayer estuvo esperándolo por horas, y luego logró pegársele a la hora del almuerzo.

Suigetsu meditó aquello por algunos segundos, y luego dio la respuesta que cualquier cercano a Sasuke puede dar.

—Se va a joder si cree que va a conseguir algo.— obtuvo unos palillos del mostrador y los envolvió en una servilleta —Todos sabemos que Sasuke está perdido con Sakura, y a esos dos no hay quién los separe.

Karin pudiera haber asentido, pero le incomodaba el cambio de actitud de Sasuke en su agenda empresarial. No es algo que haría una persona tan metódica como él. Sasuke no estaba pensando a largo plazo. Su instinto de mujer le estaba insinuando algo, solo que aún no lograba entender qué.

—Posiblemente... pero Indra...

Suigetsu mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—Voy a amar ver su cara cuando vea que confundió a Sakura con esa _tipa salida de la nada_. — Karin deseó de corazón también poder ver esa cara de estupefacción. Suigetsu la tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso en la frente —Si Indra no nos hubiera ignorado, juro que lo hubiera sacado de su error.

—También nos pudo haber tratado como la peste que cree que somos.

La mirada de Hōzuki se oscureció de rabia contenida.

—Que ni se le ocurra ofenderte en mi presencia, o no respondo de mí. Por muy Uchiha que sea. Ni él, ni nadie te maltratará.

Karin rodó los ojos, aunque las mejillas se le sonrojaron profundamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sai observó el reloj en su muñeca. Un regalo de Ino cuando cumplieron un año de noviazgo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa. Sabía que la gente lo tildaba de raro por verlo sonreír cada vez que observaba la hora, pero le valía un comino. Ver el reloj, le recordaba a Ino y su recuerdo le calentaba el alma.

Nueve en punto.

Pasó por recepción donde se encontraba Shizune organizando las operaciones de la semana y brindando apoyo a los familiares que preguntaban por sus pacientes, debido al permiso de maternidad de Tenten, quien hacía aquellas actividades administrativas.

—¿Algo que haya dejado la fea?— indagó, sin darse cuenta que ni había saludado.

Katō Shizune lo miró, arqueando una ceja. A diferencia de lo que sucede con Tsunade, a la de cabellos negros le daba miedo apostar contra Sakura, pues Haruno nunca perdía. Y Sakura había querido picarla apostando a que "fea" sería como la llamaría Sai. Shizune se negó de inmediato a aquella singular propuesta, y fue lo mejor. Hubiera perdido.

—Sí, justo aquí está escrito, Yamanaka Sai. — le extendió un sobre con una nota adhesiva.

El aludido sonrió. También en ello había acertado Sakura. A Sai no le importaba haber adoptado el apellido de la rubia cuando se casaron. Bastante singular aquel hombre, pero en su especialidad era de los mejores.

Sai se retiró con un asentimiento, tomando las escaleras del lado izquierdo para ir a su piso. Su consulta empezaba en una hora y podía darle una mirada a aquellos exámenes. Debe ser alguien muy apreciado de Itachi para que le pida ayuda a Sakura. Sai sabe que el Uchiha mayor no es de estar pidiendo favores médicos a especialistas con exámenes no diagnosticados.

Sai tuvo que detenerse en las escaleras, para no caer de la impresión. Sacó de su chaqueta el celular y revisó la agenda de Kakashi. ¡Vacaciones aún!

Pero esto era demasiado importante, necesita una opinión quirúrgica y, según la fecha que databan esos exámenes, de manera _urgente_. Si lograba localizar a Kakashi antes de las cinco, que era aproximadamente la hora en que terminaba la fea sus cirugías, podrían darle los resultados de sus sospechas. O incluso llamar al propio Itachi para aquello.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana y Sasuke apenas leyó el segundo párrafo de la propuesta del banco, cuando Karin ingresó a la oficina, con una taza de café cargado. Aquello le llamó la atención al Uchiha.

O ella iba a pedir un día libre, o algo había sucedido.

—Suéltalo ya, Karin.

La pelirroja trató de mostrarse ofendida. Luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Indra_-san_ estuvo aquí antes del horario de ingreso. — Karin fue la que agarró la taza de café y le dio un profundo sorbo. Sasuke perdió la total concentración de la propuesta del Banco. Sospechaba por dónde iba el asunto. —El problema es que estaba aquí esa... _se-ño-ri-ta_... La de cabello lila. E Indra pensó que ella era tu _prometida neurocirujana de cabello exótico_. Ella no lo negó y está invitada a la fiesta de aniversario de este sábado, donde quieren que hagas público tu compromiso y el de ella.

A Karin le dio mala espina la reacción de Sasuke. En otras ocasiones hubiera mandado a poner una orden de restricción en contra de aquella muchacha y desecharla de sus pensamientos sin mirar atrás. Ahora parecía asustado, pero de una manera como si él hubiera cometido un crimen, _o estuviera a punto de hacerlo_.

_—Sakura se enojará...—_ Karin no sabía si Sasuke lo dijo en forma de pregunta o afirmación.

—Probablemente — Karin admitió —Esa mujer es rara ¿De dónde salió?

Sasuke analizó aquello unos instantes. Honestamente, de no haber sido por Yamanaka Ino, no hubiera recordado tanto a Ami. Ni siquiera recuerda su apellido.

—Época estudiantil, estuvimos en diferentes cursos pero misma promoción. — Sasuke parecía darle vuelta a algo en su cabeza. Ino le había dicho que si se le ocurría tener algo con Ami, destrozaría a Sakura.

_Si Sakura lo odia, ¿Sería todo más sencillo para ella?_

Lo que sea que estuviera por decir Karin, se interrumpió ante el golpe de la puerta y el ingreso de Suigetsu.

Karin se levantó de su sitio y se marchó, cerrando la puerta. Dentro de la empresa, Karin y Suigetsu se comportaban profesionalmente.

—Sasuke... sabes que tienes enlazado tu correo empresarial a la cuenta de email internacional, que yo manejo ¿verdad? — El aludido trató de no parecer impresionado ni asustado. Pero entendió que cometió un pequeño desliz. —Requisitos para cuenta, con manejo en euros. Y solicitud de compra de una villa. No soy de meterme en asuntos personales, pero me parece prudente recordarte que estás a cargo de veinticinco personas y no puedes desatender tu área.

El Uchiha había enviado la solicitud desde el celular, seguramente olvidando usar el chip personal y envió todo por medio del chip empresarial.

—¿Y qué te parecería asumir el reto de dirigir a ese grupo de trabajo del cual tanto te preocupas?

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua.

—También estuve en esas clases de psicología laboral. Eso no funciona conmigo. — Lo miró, tratando de intimidarlo, aunque supiera de antemano que eso no funcionaría —Estoy genial en mi zona de confort. En mi proyección, con las utilidades de este año, le diré adiós a la hipoteca de la casa. Y puedo concentrarme en mis siguientes metas.

Sasuke supo entonces cómo tentar a Suigetsu.

—Mis utilidades a cambio que asumas mi área.

Hōzuki lo miró cautelosamente. Mostró sus dientes en una mueca que quizá no pueda llamarse sonrisa.

—Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kakashi aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento. Técnicamente estaba de vacaciones, pero un caso como el que había enviado Sai, podía fácilmente picar su vena médica. No pueden culparlo, es urólogo por pasión a la medicina y tenía como un par de meses que no pasaba por quirófano por estar dando cátedras universitarias, buscando nuevos discípulos a quienes atraer a una especialidad quirúrgica.

¡Ah! Si solamente Uchiha Sasuke aceptara ser médico. Al menos logró ver graduarse a Haruno Sakura. Ella tenía el don en sus venas, pareciera que hubiera nacido para ello.

Llegó a la consulta de Sai, dando un par de golpes e ingresando. Ahí estaba el nefrólogo tomando apuntes que no se encontraban en la ecografía.

—Kakashi— dijo Sai, con un asentimiento de cabeza. El aludido le respondió con otro sabiendo que era lo más cordial que podía llegar a ser el nefrólogo. —Estos exámenes tienen el registro del laboratorio Sarutobi.

—¡Oh! Agradables noticias para mí.

—Lo sé, solo tú puedes acceder al historial clínico. — Sai le pasó su reporte. Algo que a Kakashi le gustaba de Sai era las palabras concretas con las cuales realizaba sus informes, sin suavizar términos.

—Nefrectomía simple— diagnosticó Kakashi la forma de operar —Es lo correcto, con este tamaño bien puede ser por laparoscopia si lo programamos para realizar la intervención en un par de semanas.

_—Uh... —_ dudó Sai —Mira la fecha del reporte.

Kakashi soltó un silbido de admiración. Dos semanas es demasiado tiempo y aumenta el riesgo médico en cada día que transcurra.

—Si dejamos pasar más tiempo, tocará una nefrectomía radical emergente y se acordará de mí por el resto de su vida... si es que sobrevive.

—Lo que me dijo la fea es que es un empleado de Itachi.

—Mejor aún. Asuma es metódico y organiza los exámenes por empresa, así será más fácil buscar a nuestro paciente. Tómale también una foto al código de barras, eso ayudará a Asuma en su sistema.

Sai hizo aquello y se lo envió por email. Kakashi no perdió tiempo, reenviando el correo mientras hacía una llamada al laboratorio Sarutobi.

—Te reenvío un código para que me facilites el expediente clínico de un paciente. — Kakashi estuvo en silencio unos momentos, mientras su amigo descargaba el código y lo verificaba. —¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo conozco?

Aquello le llamó profundamente la atención, por lo que puso en altavoz la llamada. Siempre es bueno que otra persona esté pendiente, escuchando detalles que se le pudieran pasar.

_—...tenemos llamadas infructuosas para que venga a verificar los resultados. Tuvimos que violar la política de privacidad y reenviamos los exámenes a Uchiha Itachi, para que lo haga entrar en razón. Sabes que nos estaríamos enfrentando a una demanda_.

—Preferible que demande un vivo y pagar una sanción, a que lo hagan los familiares por homicidio culposo — observó Kakashi. Ante el mal inevitable, mejor enfrentar el menor.

_—Sabemos que aún está vivo, porque obviamente Itachi ha sido más sensato y ha acudido a otros profesionales y ha llegado a ti. Pero Kakashi, solo un milagro tiene a este muchacho viviendo. Cada día que transcurre, tiene un paso más asegurado a la morgue._

—Me dijiste que lo conocía.— Observó Kakashi, seguramente el nombre le fue dado en el instante en que activó el altavoz y no alcanzó a escucharlo. — ¿Puedes repetirme el nombre?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi observó su reloj. Trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Faltaba menos de veinte minutos para terminar la jornada laboral y de ahí pasaría por la clínica, donde lo esperan Sai y Kakashi.

_Sakura ha sido más eficiente de lo que esperaba._

Habló con Izumi, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y no estresar a su esposa. Le dijo que se reuniría con dos viejos amigos, ante lo cual ella no hizo más preguntas y le contó que ha estado todo normal.

_—Te amo tanto, Itachi-kun._

El aludido sonrió. Aún sin saberlo, Izumi estaba calmando su atormentada alma. Le respondió con la frase más correspondiente en forma de despedida.

—También te amo, Izumi. Tanto. _Siempre_.

Notó que Sasuke salía de su oficina. Una de sus asistentes llamó su atención, por lo que su hermano se volvió abruptamente, tropezando con las carpetas. La joven se volvió hacia Sasuke, haciendo reverencias de disculpas, mientras el Uchiha menor se estaba tomando el lado derecho de su abdomen, conteniendo un grito.

Itachi se apresuró a verificar el estado de Sasuke, quien le dijo que solo fue una contracción muscular.

—Todo bien— volvió a repetir su hermano, y ayudó a recoger los documentos. Para Itachi no pasó desapercibido que las manos del menor estaban temblorosas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura había salido del cuarto de desinfección y estaba lista para marcharse. Firmó las órdenes de los postoperatorios de los cuatro pacientes, revisó sus mensajes y notó que tenía algunos de Sai. El primero de hace casi tres horas, en el que le informaba que se reunió con Kakashi y llamaron a Itachi para encontrarse a las cinco en el consultorio 1 de la Sección Clínica. El siguiente le informaba que Itachi había llegado, después que la esperaban. Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura. ¿Encontraron algún problema a nivel cerebral? Ella no había detectado nada en las tomografías relativas a su especialidad. Los siguientes le recordaban que la estaban esperando. El último, de hace unos quince minutos atrás, le indicaban que, sea cual sea la hora, estarán esperándola.

Sakura sintió un retorcijón en su estómago.

Solo tenía tres cirugías programadas.

La última fue de emergencia y la tomó para llegar a su departamento completamente agotada y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Tenía a Kakashi, Sai e Itachi esperando hace casi dos horas. De la misma manera que lo hacía con Sasuke, aunque con él siempre había programado sus salidas. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Llegó al consultorio de Sai y golpeó un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta.

Itachi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y tardó unos instantes en reparar en su presencia, saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Sai estaba escribiendo en su celular, seguramente a Ino. Kakashi la analizó, como en su época estudiantil, antes de dar un examen.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Kakashi se pasó una mano por el rostro, luego cambió su semblante a uno del que usaba su padre preocupado por su hija consentida. Y de cierta manera, Sakura era como una hija para él.

—Estaba aquí revisando el caso de Uchiha...Corporación... Y pregunté por ti. — Kakashi miró su reloj —Según el reporte de Shizune, debiste salir hace dos horas.

Sakura analizó sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Es un llamado de atención como Jefe de Área Quirúrgica?

—Estoy de vacaciones. Legalmente no puedo realizarte un llamado de atención como tu superior — Kakashi volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro —Sin embargo, como colega, me preocupa tu rutina laboral en estos últimos tres días. Has sobrecargado tu agenda en un veinticinco por ciento. No solo estás poniendo en riesgo la vida de tus pacientes, también tu salud y tu integridad profesional.

—Son emergencias... — Sakura trató de justificarse, débilmente.

—Lo sé — replicó Kakashi. Miró brevemente a Sai e Itachi, este último asintió —El detalle es que nuestro paciente está ignorante de su situación, aunque imagino que lo sospecha y por eso evade su situación.

Itachi soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Me comprometeré a que se meta a ese quirófano. No quiero que... —Cerró los ojos —No puedo siquiera pensarlo...

—Y Sakura...— Kakashi llamó su atención. En instantes así, agradecía portar una mascarilla, así ella no notaría cómo tenía aprisionado los dientes —Necesito un segundo cirujano, solo por prevención.

Sakura asintió en comprensión. Kakashi fue su mentor en cirugías, aunque posteriormente se decidió por la zona cerebral, pero ella solía ayudar a Kakashi en casos complicados.

—Entiendo... — Al menos ella creyó comprender la razón del llamado de atención inicial — Me necesitas operativamente funcional.

Kakashi asintió.

—No hubiera podido decirlo mejor. — Mostró entonces un gráfico de un hombre al cual había señalado los cortes con azul y rojo. —Si lo programamos, podría ser laparoscópica, pocas cicatrices pero iguales cuidados, después de todo, tenemos que quitarle el riñón derecho, sí o sí. Pero si nos obliga hasta el último instante... serán inevitables estas cicatrices.

Sakura señaló las líneas rojas mientras le explicaba a Itachi el procedimiento.

—Nefrectomía radical, se haría una incisión de 20 a 30 centímetros de longitud. El corte se hará en la parte frontal del abdomen, justo por debajo de las costillas... al final tendrá que cerrarse con puntos de sutura o con grapas. — Sakura analizó aquello —Se hace principalmente en emergencias, no queda nada estético y el postoperatorio es más doloroso.

Itachi asintió.

—Posterior a ello puedo realizar el seguimiento. Cambio en sus dietas y agregar pequeños hábitos, entonces podrá vivir perfectamente normal con un riñón — comentó Sai, dejando a un lado los exámenes —Eso si sobrevive.

Sakura no pudo argumentar contra ello. En su profesión no siempre se puede ganar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Sé que saben pero no saben lo que yo sé xD


	6. Encuentros

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Encuentros**

Ami anotó los hobbies de Indra, que encontró en la página oficial de la empresa, para lo cual accedió a una versión histórica. Se sentía una _hacker_.

Leyó en la pestaña _Historia_ de la web que al ascendente de Sasuke le gustaba el ajedrez y el golf, practicándolo religiosamente cada sábado en la mañana.

Ya tenía un tema del cual hablar, aunque en la vida hubiera practicado alguna de esas dos actividades. Tenía aproximadamente sesenta horas antes de la dichosa fiesta. Iba a tener que lavar su vestido de noche más elegante y ponerlo a orear, para quitar cualquier aroma a guardado.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello, tratando de recordar alguna cadena a juego. Sonrió porque sí tenía una, aunque de fantasía. Seguramente después obtendrá con piedras preciosas y reales. Luego tocó su muñeca y después terminó en su vientre.

Sí, tenía pulseras y un cinturón para la ocasión.

Tendría que dejar un poco a Sasuke en paz, porque debía averiguar demasiado en poco tiempo. El viernes volverá a escribirle, o quizá el mismo sábado, para no darle tiempo a negarse en presentarse con ella en la fiesta.

Sasuke deberá mantener los pensamientos de Indra, no se atreverá a contradecirlo delante de tantas personas importantes.

Entonces podrá publicar en las redes sociales las fotos que tiene con Sasuke, y luego conseguirá más. Muchas más.

Un retorcijón en el estómago la inquietó más aún.

No puede perder esta oportunidad de oro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No era anormal para Kakashi que su teléfono esté prácticamente en constante llamada, mensajes de grupos de profesionales, el club de literatura erótica. Y con lo temático que es, tenía a cada contacto perfectamente identificado, por grados de seguridad, a quiénes atendería sea quien sea y a quienes los podría dejar esperando hasta un par de días.

Por lo cual, cuando vio en su celular el número de su colega de la capital, le llamó mucho la atención. Rara vez lo llamaba, se comunicaban más en conferencias, correos electrónicos o reuniones para acuerdos interinstitucionales.

—Sabes que no suelo interrumpirte, más aún cuando tienes establecidas tus vacaciones — escuchó la voz de Maito, el jefe quirúrgico de la capital—Pero uno de mis pupilos ha conocido a tu prodigio, y verás... él tiene que hacer algunos cambios en su existencia, necesito saber si puedes...

—No te cederé a Haruno para cubrir una de tus vacantes— le interrumpió Kakashi. —Si fueras menos exigente podrías obtener más cirujanos dispuestos a aguantar tu ritmo de trabajo.

—Sabía que dirías esto, pero es una verdadera urgencia.— insistió el hombre, al otro lado de la línea —Con Hyuuga con permiso de paternidad y Lee con su inconveniente...

—¿Vendrá Neji a reemplazar a Sakura? — Kakashi no aguantó la risa ante aquella idea, siendo el de los comentarios directos, no dudó en recalcarle un hecho —Si él ha logrado tener su relación estable y embarazar a Tenten, estando a kilómetros, no quiero imaginar tenerlos en el mismo hospital.

—Bueno... según tengo entendido, se casarán el siguiente año, una vez que Neji se establezca.

—Y seguramente me dejarás sin asistente.

De hecho, a Kakashi le llamaba mucho la atención que Tenten no se haya marchado antes del hospital.

—Eso es decisión de ella— refutó Gai —Mira, yo sabía que ibas a poner reparos, por lo cual planeé una reunión, en el restaurante Gonpachi, hay una sucursal cerca del hospital. A las 18h00. Reservada a tu nombre, ala este.

—No me comprarás con comida.— Kakashi tomó su tablet, accediendo al sistema médico y revisando la agenda de su pupila. Justamente estaban realizándose movimientos en la consulta. Los tres últimos pacientes, que eran de sobre agenda, estaban siendo trasladados para la consulta del viernes. Y consecuentemente los sobreagendados del viernes al martes, su día de consulta.

Asintió con satisfacción, apreciando que Sakura quiera poner de su parte y ayudarlo con un procedimiento quirúrgico que puede ser realizado en cualquier momento.

—No planeaba hacerlo — replicó el otro —Puedes llevar a la doctora Haruno, y permitir que ella decida.

Kakashi sonrió inconscientemente. Desde un principio había planeado llevarla. En el fondo odiaba que Maito lo conociera demasiado, solo que jamás dejaría que se entere cuánto lo conoce.

—Veré si tengo libre hoy... Y si ella también tiene libre.

—Independientemente que asistas o no, Rock Lee y yo estaremos cenando, en una mesa cercana por supuesto— Kakashi lo imagino riendo ampliamente, haciendo brillar sus dientes. Esa imagen le provocó náuseas —Podríamos solamente compartir unos momentos y...

Kakashi le cortó la llamada.

No podía comprometer a Sakura que se mueva a cualquier sitio, hasta que logren meter a Sasuke en el quirófano. Quizá si logre conversar con ellos... aunque le preocupa que Sasuke le oculte su situación, incluyendo a sus más allegados.

Incluso Itachi estuviera ignorante de todo, de no haber sido violada la política de privacidad por parte de Asuma.

Recibió las indicaciones del restaurante, reservación para dos, la hora.

Estúpido Maito. Obviamente la cuenta no estaba cancelada.

Invitaría a Sakura y sondearía cómo informarle que es a Sasuke quien deben meter al quirófano. Siempre debe existir un plan B, y aprecia mucho al terco muchacho para dejar que termine tan abruptamente su existencia.

Copió el mensaje y lo envío a Sakura, cambiando sutilmente las palabras a una orden tácita.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentía especialmente irritado. No recordaba, desde que era un niño, haber sido regañado de tal manera. Y en el fondo sabía que había mucha razón.

Revisó los puntos resaltados por Suigetsu para la propuesta del banco, que buscaba mantenerlos como clientes. Efectivamente habían dado mejores propuestas, más plazos, menos intereses...

Ayer Sasuke le había cargado ese trabajo a Suigetsu, por atreverse a cuestionarlo sobre la compra de la villa en Europa. Y su amigo le entregó el reporte a primera hora. Con un mensaje escrito en una papel.

_Huyendo como un cobarde._

Karin ingresó unos instantes a la oficina y le dejó la agenda de ese día.

—De _Nippon Ginko_, Ishida-san, su Asesor Comercial de Banca Empresarial, indicó que le has _prometido_ una reunión a las cinco.— Sasuke bufó, por lo que Karin se apresuró a agregar. —Le dije que si contestaste "Ok, recibido" no significa "Aceptado". Por lo cual, pidió verificar tu agenda... Pero si alguieeeeeeen me facilitara su agenda, no tendría que interrumpirlo de sus meditaciones internacionales.

El Uchiha se llevó el pulgar y al índice al puente de la nariz. Definitivamente Karin y Suigetsu son tal para cual. Al menos Sasuke estaba seguro que no se pondrían a hablar entre sí, confabulando en su contra.

Muy en el fondo sabía que lo hacían porque lo apreciaban.

Sasuke decidió seguirse comportando indiferente con ellos. Seguramente, con el transcurso de los días empiecen a odiarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Uzumaki — dijo Sasuke, mientras verificaba en su celular, seleccionaba los tres días, incluyendo el actual, reenviándolo a la pelirroja.

De inmediato Karin abrió su celular y sincronizó los tres días.

—Bueno, parece que Ishida-san tendrá su cita. — Sasuke trató de no mostrarse afectado. Ya estaba planeando cómo librarse de aquel asesor, porque no le parecía que debiera tomar aquella decisión a la ligera. No es tan desgraciado para afectar la economía de la empresa solo porque él no tenga mucho tiempo. El grito de la pelirroja lo alertó — ¿Viajas mañana? ¿Por qué...? — Karin arqueó una ceja, dándole vueltas a algo en su mente. De inmediato sonrió y recobró la compostura —Porque bueno... te falta agregar la reunión del sábado, del aniversario. No te preocupes, lo agendaré por ti. T.i.e.n.e.s. que estar presente.

—Tan eficiente, como siempre — dijo Sasuke, sarcásticamente.

—Para eso estoy en la empresa — respondió ella, levantándose, reenviando la agenda al Uchiha, e ignorando el ánimo de pelea que se cargaba. En momentos así admiraba enormemente a Sakura, por aguantar el humor cambiante del Uchiha. —Si no tienes algo más pendiente, estaré el lunes por tus siguientes tres días siguientes.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de asentimiento, casi por inercia. Había algo en aquellas palabras que no sentía real.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura parpadeó un poco, ante la claridad del día. Aquello de mover a sus pacientes de sobre agenda hizo que viera la luz del sol entre semana. No sabía si era una prueba de Kakashi-sensei o simple casualidad, que le haya pedido encontrarse en la sucursal del restaurante Takahashi, para una cena, a las seis.

No podía dejarlo esperando.

Ella iba a demostrar que estará preparada para el reto médico que implica el caso Uchiha. En toda su vida médica nunca ha estado presente en una extracción de riñón y será interesante de ver tan cerca, además de aprender las técnicas quirúrgicas de Kakashi-sensei.

Verificó la hora. Tres de la tarde. Más que suficiente para darse una ducha, alistarse y llegar al restaurante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Uchiha-san— expresó el rubio, de ojos azules, que lo saludó con una reverencia. Sasuke se sintió en la extraña obligación de responderle de la misma manera y aquello le dio una curiosa sensación. Aquel hombre parecía desprender un aire de dominio silencioso. —Mi nombre es Ishida Toshi, soy el ejecutivo de _Nippon Ginko._

—Lamento la tardanza— dijo Sasuke. Se mordió la lengua antes de soltar un _Ishida-san._ Ni a Itachi, el hombre que más le importa, trata con tanto respeto.

—No se preocupe. Me permití ordenar un aperitivo, cortesía de _Nippon Ginko, _sin compromiso alguno.

Sasuke notó que eran porciones de frutas, cuidadosamente presentadas en una fuente. Excelente estrategia, considerando que Japón, es uno de los lugares donde más cara se venden estas frutas. Lo que tácitamente le está dando de mensaje es que en su banco no hay problemas de liquidez, y es más, lo está demostrando.

—Por cierto, independientemente de la decisión sobre los capitales de la empresa Uchiha, ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para una cuenta personal? — preguntó Sasuke, mientras picaba un poco de uva.

—Normalmente son los requisitos básicos para todos los usuarios, el _hanko, identificación personal. _Pero en su caso particular, con un historial de crédito verificable en las bases de datos internas, literalmente bastan unos clicks. Además, le brindaríamos la oportunidad de depósitos internacionales en otras monedas de mayor manejo a nivel mundial, como dólares o euros.

_Dólares. América. Distancia de cientos de miles de kilómetros entre cordilleras y océano._

—¿Podemos hacer una cuenta?

—Si se refiere a este instante, por supuesto.

El joven obtuvo su tablet y abrió la aplicación bancaria, estuvo moviéndose entre diversas opciones, hasta que llegó a la más indicada.

—Tenemos a disponibilidad la cuenta nacional, con cobertura internacional, con divisas, cotizaciones y variaciones en tiempo real. — Le mostró la pantalla a Sasuke, para que continuara leyendo los beneficios.

—Seguros incluidos.

—Nacional, Internacional, salud, mortuorio, pharming, phishing... —el joven analizó unos instantes sus siguientes palabras —Personas de alto nivel de responsabilidad económica, en esta categoría se encuentra establecido su perfil profesional, Uchiha Sasuke-san.

—Si algo llegara a sucederme...

—Los valores de la cuenta se generarían en un cheque a nombre de un titular, previamente indicado por usted.

Sasuke sintió que no fue una pérdida de tiempo esta improvista reunión.

—¿La persona se entera de esto?

El otro analizó la respuesta, sondeando a su potencial cliente.

—No, si usted no se lo informa. Me permito explicarle a más detalle, contamos con acceso a la base de datos dactilar de todos los distritos. — Toshi tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre las intenciones del Uchiha Sasuke, pues parecía ser del tipo protector con sus seres queridos, pero todo en silencio.— Y tenemos nuestra propia aplicación, instalada desde nuestro servidor, esta aplicación no se encuentra a la venta ni se accede sin la correspondiente identificación. Si la huella dactilar no se encuentra registrada, y en el caso de robo de su dispositivo, basta que cualquier persona trate de acceder a la aplicación, para enviar a una _simulación_ de la web financiera, con datos _irreales_, por supuesto, mientras realizamos la localización del dispositivo.

_Atención de élite._

—¿Podemos probar? Digamos que realizaré la apertura de la cuenta con unos... ¿Diez millones de yenes?

—Por supuesto.— respondió el rubio, mientras le solicitaba el dispositivo y le instalaba el programa.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, entre transferencias y autorizaciones, Sasuke observó en su celular, la aplicación, con las conversiones internacionales al instante.

—83,941.90 euros y 92,967 dólares. Nuestra economía sigue siendo fuerte ante los demás países.

El otro asintió con un orgullo palpable.

—Particularmente tengo ancestros europeos, precisamente mi bisabuelo es francés. Pero como nací en Japón, de padres japoneses, predominaron los genes orientales. — Toshi sonrió —Eso no quita que adore viajar a Europa y realice ciertas inversiones internacionales. Por lo cual ingresé a laborar en _Nippon Ginko _con visiones de empresario japonés y qué es lo que yo desearía tener en un servicio internacional.

Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo cómo un banco pudo anticiparse demasiado a sus necesidades personales, incluso antes de él mismo ser consciente de estas necesidades.

—Necesito pasarle los datos de la persona...

El rubio asintió en comprensión.

—Me informa y lo actualizaré, previa confirmación de su parte.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dieciocho horas y cincuenta minutos.

Sakura hubiera pensado que estaba pagando todos los desplantes (no intencionales) que le hizo a Sasuke en el último año, hasta que recordó que, aquel que la había citado, no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad.

Debió acordarse que Kakashi-sensei llegaba fácilmente con dos horas de atraso a cualquier evento. Quizá por ello aún no tiene pareja, porque era capaz de llegar atrasado a la boda.

A menos que se pusieran en las invitaciones que la ceremonia se celebra a las 20h00 y al novio se le dijera a las 15h00.

Llamó la atención del mesero a cargo de su mesa y le pidió una porción de anmitsu y otra de umeboshi. Que las pague Kakashi-sensei por impuntual.

—_Shannarō_ — mascullaba para sí misma, tratando de guardar la compostura en aquel sitio tan elegante. Hasta que el estómago se le contrajo de la impresión al ver a Sasuke siendo seguido por un joven rubio y alto.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sasuke pareció reparar en su acompañante y le habló algo. El otro tomó el celular del Uchiha e hizo algún tipo de maniobra en el dispositivo.

Sakura pensó que aquel joven estaba seguramente corrigiendo algún número o letra en el contacto, antes de guardarlo, luego, el rubio se despidió con keirei, que es la inclinación para negocios. Entonces el joven está buscando la aprobación de Sasuke en algún proyecto.

Ella sonrió, verdaderamente feliz porque Sasuke pudiera manejar sus proyectos y emprenda nuevos rumbos. Y aquel joven se ganó algún tipo de simpatía por parte de Sasuke, puesto que lo vio responder la despedida con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo Sasuke se dirigía hacia su mesa.

—Hola... ¿Todo bien?— Sasuke preguntó.

—Oh... Sí... Kakashi-sensei que está acomodando mis horarios y olvidé que siempre llega tarde — respondió la joven. Sutilmente Sasuke le preguntó si tenía algún inconveniente con que se sentara a acompañarla y ella dijo que no tiene ningún reparo. —De hecho, estar aquí sentada, viendo el tiempo pasar... me hace recordar que jamás te pedí perdón por haberte hecho esperar tantas veces.

Sasuke analizó aquello unos instantes.

—No me acerqué con el afán de querer que te disculpes... Yo... recordé que sueles dejar tu celular cuando tienes reuniones con tus superiores, para evitar distracciones. Pero Kakashi suele no aparecer.

Sakura cayó en cuenta sobre eso, y tenía toda la razón. Kakashi-sensei es capaz de no presentarse.

—¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? — Pareciera que es lo que él deseaba escuchar y se lo ofreció de inmediato. Sakura tomó el Iphone de Sasuke, sus huellas dactilares quedando impregnadas en la pantalla. Lo primero en visualizarse fue un sistema desconocido para ella, pero parecía ser de algún negocio. —Tienes abierta una aplicación...

—Ah... debí olvidarlo, puedes cerrarla. No te preocupes.

Sakura deslizó el pulgar por la parte inferior de la pantalla y una vez localizada la aplicación, la deslizó nuevamente usando su pulgar.

Buscó en los contactos, sabiendo que Sasuke lo tendría registrado como Hatake Kakashi, y presionó el botón de llamar. No se extrañó que demorara en contestar, pero esperaba volver a hacer la llamada, no que contestara al primer intento de comunicación.

_—Uchiha Sasuke... he estado esperando tu llamada._

—Ehhh... No, Kakashi-sensei. Soy Sakura, recordándole que me citó en Gonpachi, hace prácticamente una hora. Y por cierto, Sasuke-kun no aceptará su propuesta de ser cirujano.

Kakashi rió al otro lado de la línea.

_—No seas celosa, Sakura. Tienes tus propias cualidades y jamás serías desplazada por Sasuke. Justamente estoy en camino a Gonpachi, solo que estaba tomando el tren pensando que nos reuniríamos en la principal de Tokyo, pero me di cuenta a tiempo... _

—Sí, claro — Sakura notó que Sasuke no había despegado la mirada de ella, pareciendo analizarla, o _realmente_ mirándola por primera vez. Sintió cómo las mejillas se le calentaban. —Si no llega en menos de una hora. ¡La cuenta le saldrá muy alta! ¡Shannarō!

Cerró la llamada, pasándole el celular a Sasuke, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

Se miraron unos instantes, en un incómodo silencio, Sakura fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia la pared más cercana.

El mesero llegó con la orden de anmitsu y umeboshi, lo que ayudó a disipar el silencio, pero no la tensión. Por lo que Sasuke fue el primero en tratar de romper la incómoda situación.

—Sobre lo ocurrido antes...Yo no debí decirte... — Sasuke no quitaba sus ojos sobre ella mientras decía las palabras, reales aunque quizá nada sutiles —Valoro mucho tu profesión y... nunca debí decirte...

—Abusé mucho de ti, de tu tiempo y tu paciencia — Sakura soltó aquello que la tenía ahogando emocionalmente. —Todo lo que ocurrió, fue producto de mis acciones y decisiones.

_—Sakura... No... Nosotros... — _la voz de Sasuke bajó, lo suficiente para que ella le escuchara

—Umeboshi, acertada elección de salud — Interrumpió Kakashi, sin siquiera saberlo. De hecho se encontraba emocionado por la presencia del Uchiha. Quizá si le hubiera pedido a Sakura que llevara a Sasuke, no le hubiera salido tan a la perfección —Descomposición del acido láctico, estimulación de la vesícula biliar y el hígado...

Sasuke notó hacia donde se dirigían las observaciones del cirujano, por lo que se apresuró a acortar el tema.

—Y es de los aperitivos predilectos de Sakura.

—¿Ah? ¿No es para ti?— Observó Kakashi, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—No, es una reunión de trabajo la que tienen. Solo estuve acompañando a Sakura... Yo...

—No te vas a ir a otra mesa a esperarla, por un lado sé que no te sientes tan perdido en nuestras pláticas de medicina.— Kakashi lo miró fijamente, ideando cómo atrapar al escurridizo y necio joven.

Sasuke miró hacia Sakura, quien le sonrió sutilmente en respuesta, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción por lo que Sasuke iba a decirle y de la rabia porque Kakashi fue demasiado apresurado en llegar. No debió haberlo llamado para que se apresurara.

_—Quédate, por favor—_ agregó Sakura, deseando que no se escuchara el latir de su corazón.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, frente a Sakura.

Kakashi, como buen anfitrión, se sentó en un extremo, mientras tomaba el menú.

_—Esperar hasta el otoño para mi saurio...— _murmuró para sí mismo, con tranquilidad.

Sasuke tomó su menú e inspeccionó el mismo, solo para no delatar a Kakashi que él lo había leído en su reunión con Ishida.

El mesero se acercó, listo para tomar las órdenes.

—_Gokokumai—_ pidió Sasuke —Con una porción de tomates cherry.

—Sopa de miso con berenjena— comentó Kakashi.

—¿Con hongos y tofu?

—Ummm... No suena mal, sí, gracias.

Sakura sentía tanta hambre que sentía que podía comerse un mega plato de carne.

—Kobe, para mí, por favor.

El mesero terminó de anotar las órdenes en su Ipad y se retiró.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sigues enojada por mi _inesperado_ atraso?

De haber estado comiendo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se hubieran atragantado. Kakashi era demasiado descarado para afirmar que era la primera vez que se atrasaba.

—No lo va a pagar, sensei, así que no me ande criticando mis alimentos.

—Costosos alimentos— siguió molestando Kakashi, aunque él sabía de antemano que no pagaría por aquello. Sakura tenía sus propios ahorros. O como última opción, Sasuke no permitiría que otro hombre pagara lo que Sakura consumiera. El buen Fugaku lo crío a la antigua tradición japonesa. —Bien, mientras esperamos nuestros alimentos... Me agradó ver los movimientos de tu agenda. Eso significa que estás comprometida con mi paciente especial.

Sasuke no se sintió aludido, pareció revisar algo en su celular, concentrado en responder un mensaje. Con ese silencio abrupto, el Uchiha se sintió en la obligación de excusarse.

—Es una inversión bancaria, lo siento. Necesitaba enviar una información.

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Ojalá también pudiera restringir tus horarios de labores. Estos jóvenes de ahora, se creen invencibles y con una vida por delante. —La expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció. Sin embargo, aquello no intimidó a Hatake. —Por cierto, tengo un caso médico muy singular, que precisamente...

—¿Aún sigues con las normas internacionales de privacidad al paciente?

Kakashi quizá sonrió debajo de su máscara. Sus ojos suspicaces hacia la interrupción del Uchiha.

—Sí, aún recuerdo cómo Sakura logró resumirlo todo en una frase, y me ha gustado tanto que hasta la he hecho parte de los exámenes escritos. Y todos mis estudiantes la toman como _"mínimo sacas un uno si te aprendes la frase"_

La aludida los mira fugazmente, con la sensación de que hablaban algo y no precisamente de ella. Se hizo la desentendida, comiendo de su anmitsu, disfrutando de esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

—En apego a ello — siguió refutando Sasuke —No sería correcto conversar de estos temas ante un simple empleado de finanzas.

—No hay nada de simple en ti, Sasuke —retrucó Kakashi. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo en ahondar más en el tema porque el mesero se acercó con unos aperitivos.

—Dangos— comentó Sakura, queriendo desviar la tensión que percibe. Kakashi, en ocasiones, hostiga demasiado a Sasuke para que tome la carrera de medicina —Itachi ahora ni los tolera, anda con una alteración hormonal muy peculiar.

—Oh, sí. Konan me comentó al respecto — agregó Kakashi, aceptando desviar el tema —Lo quiere de caso de estudio, imagino por su esposo, que es psicólogo.

Sakura apartó disimuladamente unos cuantos _tako dango _para Sasuke mientras escogía _onna dango._

—Me encanta el sabor de anko — Sakura comentó, llevándose el aperitivo a la boca.

Kakashi supo cuándo debía detenerse. O Sakura estaba equivocada, pensando que él buscaba presionar a Sasuke para la carrera de medicina. O Sakura estaba enterada de todo y quería respetar la decisión de Sasuke. El final era el mismo, Sakura no permitiría que incomode al Uchiha. Entonces la vio sonrojarse, como una adolescente, cuando sus manos tocaron accidentalmente al tomar los jarros de té. Sasuke la miraba, al parecer entre culpable y nervioso. Sakura, desviaba la mirada constantemente.

_Definitivamente Sakura no estaba enterada del asunto._

—Así que volviste a la normalidad a tus cinco pacientes diarios, cuarenta y cinco minutos de consulta y quince como margen de imprevisto ante cualquier eventualidad. — Observó Kakashi, tomando _mitarashi._

Sasuke y Sakura estaban tan distraídos entre ellos mismos, que ni notaron cuando bajó su mascarilla para comer a gusto. El sabor de la salsa de soja estaba espectacular. Tendría que venir más seguido a este restaurante.

—Sí — respondió Sakura, tomando de borde del té, soplando para que el humo no le quemara el rostro, de por sí ya sonrosado. —Lo que hice fue pasar los pacientes de sobre agenda al día siguiente, bajando tres turnos a cada paciente. Pensé que tendría problemas pero ninguno de ellos puso quejas.

—¿Hasta cuándo tienes agenda?— preguntó Kakashi.

Sakura estuvo en silencio unos instantes, recordando su agenda médica. El mesero se acercó con las órdenes y las sirvió prácticamente al mismo tiempo, por lo cual no esperarían nada más para empezar con aquella pequeña merienda.

—Solo tengo pacientes hasta dos semanas. — fue lo primero que expresó la fémina, una vez que agradecieron por sus alimentos — Los que intervine son los que están programados en la siguiente semana, para control post quirúrgico. Y los que se operen en la siguiente semana, sería los que están en la agenda de consulta subsecuente.

—No tomes más pacientes por ahora. No te olvides que debes tomar tus vacaciones. Podré ser tu jefe inmediato pero sabes que eres apreciada por Tsunade-sama y ella es capaz de sacarme los intestinos a la antigua si cree que estoy abusando de tu tiempo laboral — comentó Kakashi, con sus analíticos ojos miraba hacia Sasuke, a quien seguían llegándole notificaciones, quien contestaba las mismas con una expresión ligeramente ansiosa, pocas veces Hatake ha podido ver un poco de las emociones del Uchiha —Aunque quería confirmar si planeas salir del país, por aquel caso...

—Uh... No creo que salga de Japón — analizó Sakura, llevándose a la boca un trozo de carne, la cual prácticamente se deshizo en su paladar. —... Así estaré disponible cuando me requiera para el caso.

—Perfecto— expresó en voz alta Kakashi, aunque para sí mismo admitía que no era perfecto. Estaba un poco intrigado cómo Itachi pretendía lograr meter a Sasuke al quirófano cuando el muchacho ha armado una muralla de negatividad. Sakura, inconscientemente, protegía aquella muralla.

Sasuke volvió a disculparse por tener que contestar mensajes.

Para bajar un poco la guardia, le preguntó sobre sus negocios y Sasuke le contó sobre la expansión de la empresa. Una idea que llenaba de expectativas y ansias a todo el personal.

—De hecho mañana viajo, por el tema de la venta — Sasuke verificó en su reloj la hora... 19h43, aún bastante temprano —El vendedor del terreno no se adapta a transferencias interbancarias ni cheques, quiere en efectivo. Por suerte existe una sucursal de nuestro banco y dos de nuestros empleados me acompañarán a realizar todo el trámite.

A Sakura le di un retorcijón de nervios ante la idea de Sasuke moviendo una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo. Antes de terminar la reunión, debería desearle suerte y pedirle que se cuide.

La reunión se extendió por casi una hora más. Sasuke, como previno Kakashi, se ofreció a cancelar la cuenta de todos.

En el estacionamiento, Kakashi se volvió hacia la pareja.

—En parte estaba preocupado porque pensé que Sakura venía en su propio vehículo — Kakashi analizó cómo decir que quizá hubiera violado la política de confidencialidad, contando de la situación a Sakura y que quizá ella no hubiera asimilado bien la noticia —Es una ventaja que hayas venido a acompañarla, Sasuke.

Se acercó al susodicho y le dio un firme golpe en señal de despedida, del lado derecho del abdomen. Demasiado inesperado para el joven, que se encogió involuntariamente de dolor. Aquello le dio una mala sensación a Kakashi. A este paso, quizá no existiera una próxima vez en que viera a Sasuke con vida.

—Ugh... Lo siento... un accidente laboral... Unas carpetas... el filo me hizo una herida un poco profunda... —Sasuke miró a Sakura, tratando de solventar la situación — Iba a comentártelo después.

—Tengo que revisar esa herida, quizá se esté infectando.

_Y con algo de suerte, tengamos que meterlo al quirófano. _ Pensó Kakashi, sin embargo solo se atrevió a hacer una sugerencia.

—Una inyección de butorfanol, seguramente te aliviará.

Sasuke no sabía de medicamentos, al menos no había escuchado de aquella medicina.

—Es demasiado exagerado, Kakashi-sensei— replicó Sakura, luego se dirigió a Sasuke, para explicarle —Es para terapia del dolor, se usa en pacientes con enfermedades catastróficas.

_Como el cáncer._

La idea flotó en la mente de Sasuke.

Kakashi lo sorprendió, colocando una mano firme en el hombro.

_—Piénsalo bien—_ lo dijo solo para que Sasuke lo escuchara, luego elevó un poco más la voz —Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, me agradó saber de ti.

Kakashi le sacudió la cabeza a Sakura en señal de despedida y luego se dirigió a su auto. La pareja los observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

Sakura, efectivamente no había llevado su auto, pero antes que nada, se sentía preocupada por la herida de Sasuke.

—Si deseas, vamos a tu departamento. Te reviso aquella herida y te puedo medicar, para que mañana no tengas problemas en tu trabajo.

Sasuke la tomó del rostro, sorprendiéndola. Viéndose reflejado en la verde mirada.

_—Vamos a tu departamento—_ fue la suave petición de él.

Sakura asintió.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, nuevas pequeñas revelaciones... el círculo se le está cerrando a Sasuke. Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie.


	7. De aquel paraíso

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 07: De aquel paraíso**

Sakura se subió en el lado del copiloto del auto de Sasuke, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Una pizca de felicidad la hincó en el pecho ante el ángulo recto del asiento, ideal para su cuerpo y altura.

_Nadie más se ha sentado ahí._

Cuando Sasuke se sentó, ella notó cómo colocó un poco cuidadoso el cinturón, tratando de no topar la herida.

Mentalmente Sakura revisó su botiquín de urgencias. Ibuprofeno si encuentra inflamación en la zona, inyectable para mayor rapidez.

_Inyectable._

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

Uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Sasuke se niega a ejercer la carrera de medicina es por la asociación de agujas hipodérmicas con el tratamiento fuerte que recibió Mikoto. Ya sean Intramuscular, Intravenosas, sin importar el gauge... Sasuke pareciera no tolerar ver siquiera una aguja médica.

Tal como Itachi lo había descrito con la pérdida de su anterior bebé, es una herida que nunca cierra. Parecieran que, como Uchiha, aprenden a convivir con ese tipo de dolor.

Y Sakura lo comprende. Una punzada que nunca se va se encuentra en su alma, recordando a sus propios padres, que partieron a la _"aventura del más allá" _antes de verla convertirse en médico. Un accidente en el automóvil en el cual se transportaban. Quizá por ello, Sakura evita en lo mayor posible el área de emergencias de traumatología, y en especial a los accidentados de tránsito. Es un recordatorio eterno de lo que no volverá a tener.

Afortunadamente tanto Sasuke como ella son conscientes que no pueden evadir la realidad y no es que se pongan obsesivos destilando odio al ver cosas cotidianas como un suero intravenoso o un celular.

Sasuke, por su lado, manejaba silenciosamente. De cuando en cuando notaba la pantalla de su celular alertándole de mensajes, pero cuando él estaba al volante, se concentraba totalmente en ello. Conoció a Kizashi y Mebuki y fue triste su partida, al parecer por haber tomado un taxi apenas llegaron a un viaje turístico en América, y el conductor se distrajo, posiblemente, por verificar una llamada en su celular, o enviar un mensaje de texto. Aquel accidente de tránsito desmoronó emocionalmente a Sakura y fue un proceso doloroso la repatriación, trámites, seguros... En el fondo, Sasuke admiraba la fortaleza emocional de Sakura, por no volverse un centro de amargura por algo que no se puede revertir, como es la expansión de telefonía móvil. Él es consciente de la punzada en el corazón que le da ver siquiera una jeringa.

Por respeto a ella, y por su propia seguridad, deja su Iphone en el compartimento debajo del reproductor de música. Es una acción tan automática para él, como la de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegaron al poco tiempo al departamento de Sakura. El guardia de seguridad observó las placas del vehículo y, al verificar que ese auto estaba asignado a la sección de la doctora Haruno, le abrió la seguridad, saludando a la pareja con una inclinación en señal de saludo.

Sasuke llego hasta el noveno piso y parqueó junto al automóvil de Sakura y abrió la puerta. Tomó su celular, revisando que Ishida le había enviado unos mensajes donde pedía la confirmación de los datos. Abrió los dispositivos de seguridad del vehículo, Sakura se bajó del auto.

—Te espero— le indicó ella, buscando en su bolso sus llaves.

Sasuke asintió en respuesta.

Dentro del vehículo revisó la información receptada. De haber querido una agencia de detectives, Ishida bien se pudo haber dedicado a ello. Aunque toda la información la conocía de sobra.

_Haruno Sakura, profesión Neurocirujana, dirección, email, tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento..._

_«Estimado Uchiha-san... Estaré enormemente agradecido de confirmar la información registrada__ en __n__uestra base de datos»_

Con aquel último mensaje finalizaba el requerimiento enviado por el rubio.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_«Confirmado»_

El rubio pensó que su cliente iba a tardar más en contestar sus mensajes.

Había pasado por la casa de sus padres, porque se le hacía demasiado tarde para llegar a su departamento, y estaba un poco agotado, mentalmente hablando.

_—Deberías considerar solicitar un asistente—_ le susurró su madre, dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Podré? ¿Tan solo a menos de un año de haber ingresado?

Ella peinó los dorados cabellos, heredados de su esposo.

—Conseguiste que Koushirou cediera su sistema al banco y en ambiente de producción— le hizo notar.

Justamente él estaba enviando la confirmación del Uchiha hacia el pelirrojo dueño del software.

Casi de inmediato le llegó otra notificación, en esta ocasión del programador.

_«Tengo actualizada la versión 5.6 del acceso a la cámara. No pedirá permiso adicionales, porque fueron concedidos por Uchiha Sasuke en el Acuerdo de Compromiso y Confidencialidad» _

Ishida respondió con un _«Recibido» _a aquella información. Aún faltaba la parte jurídica de acceso no autorizado y las acciones que el Banco pudiera tomar. Quizá su tío pueda asesorarle al respecto. Le haría una visita mañana, aprovechando que la esposa se dedica a la elaboración de kimonos y hará un desfile.

Casi de inmediato le llegó otra notificación, en esta ocasión de _Iyo Ginkō_, el banco en el cual la empresa Uchiha mantiene sus principales operaciones. El desembolso electrónico de diez millones de yenes al parecer fue alertado y tuvieron un tiempo de reacción de tres horas. Muy demorado, para la cantidad importante.

_«...podemos ofrecerte una atractiva propuesta laboral»_

El rubio sonrió, recordándole a su madre el enorme parecido con su padre.

El dinero no era problema, afortunadamente, para su caso. Así que rechazaría su propuesta. Su objetivo es desarrollar mejoras tecnológicas para personas importantes y su actual puesto le permite esto. No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura revisó sus implementos, teniendo la mayoría de medicamentos para el dolor. Cada tres meses hace un pequeño inventario y lleva los medicamentos que están por caducar para obsequiarlos a sus pacientes. Preferiblemente que sean consumidos a tiempo a que se echen a perder egoístamente.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la silla alta, cercana a la barra de la cocina. Se abrió la camiseta negra, había escogido ese color para evitar que se visualice cualquier mancha de sangre. La herida estaba envuelta y desinfectada, hecho toda la curación por él mismo, en lo que pudo revisarse con un espejo.

Cuando Sakura volvió con un pequeño botiquín, la vio comportarse totalmente profesional, despegando las cintas. Sasuke aguantó el quejido que se formó en su garganta. Ardía, pero era soportable. Los dedos de la fémina examinaron cuidadosamente la zona, notando una ligera hinchazón rojiza alrededor de una herida, no mayor a su dedo índice.

Deslizó con cuidado su mano hasta la parte inferior derecha, notando cómo se contraían los músculos bajo su palma. Una sospecha se instaló en el pecho de la fémina.

—¿Has tenido algún síntoma adicional? ¿Vómito? ¿Dolor? — Los músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaron, igual que su expresión. Sakura supo que no debía presionar emocionalmente o él huiría y no sabría cuándo volvería a verlo. Ella dejó de ser Haruno Sakura, la doctora, cuando deslizó delicadamente sus dos manos por los abdominales contraídos de Sasuke. No le habló como una médico a un paciente, sino como una amante a su querido —_Solo estoy preocupada por ti... no quiero que algo malo te suceda..._

Lo sintió relajarse sutilmente, sus manos se deslizaron hasta el brazo, a la altura del codo y luego hasta la parte interna, localizando la vena. Sasuke sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, aún así se dejó llevar. Sus ojos oscuros se embebieron de la imagen de la mujer, sus labios aún con maquillaje, un leve recordatorio que no era con él con quien saldría esa noche, porque ella no suele usar labial para no embarrarlo, puesto que sus salidas suelen terminar en fogosas acciones.

Sintió el humedecido algodón y al poco tiempo un pinchazo. Lo hizo doblar el brazo sobre una mota de algodón y lanzó (lo que él sabía era la jeringa) en el bote de basura de la sala.

—Buen chico— agregó con coquetería Sakura, deslizando una de sus manos por la nuca de él. Fue tan natural para Sasuke rodearle la cintura con el otro brazo y besarla, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Muy en el fondo, él creía en ello. No habrá un mañana para los dos.

Sasuke se esforzó en no pensar en aquello, desconectó el lado racional y deslizó sus manos por el cabello rosa de la muchacha que quería desde niños, anhelaba en la adolescencia y amaba en la etapa adulta.

_La que había deseado para envejecer a su lado._

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda, pasando por el vientre, empezando a quitar aquella blusa. Sintió las manos de Sakura empezando a deshacerse de los pantalones. En otras circunstancias las piernas de ella lo hubieran rodeado mientras se la llevaba al sofá. Pero ahora deslizó un brazo bajo las piernas de ella y la llevó en peso hasta la cama, dejando prendas de vestir regadas en un camino, como prueba de aquella ansiedad que los consumía.

Sakura se recostó en su espalda, deslizando una mano por la masculina boca manchada de labial, los dedos abriéndose entre los labios. Ella sonrió, viendo hasta los dientes blancos marcados del maquillaje. Eso explicaba el hormigueo en su propia boca. La sonrisa empezó a morir lentamente al ver cómo Sasuke besaba sus dedos, su inquieto recorrido empleando el brazo como puente.

Ella se levantó un poco, para ayudarlo a deshacerse de su brassier. Sus pechos ideales para las manos de Sasuke, con los picos erguidos, recibiendo el calor de la húmeda boca. El aliento pareció quedarse en su pecho, pero era la sangre caliente concentrándose en las caricias de su amante.

Notó cómo Sasuke mantenía equilibrio en sus brazos, para no toparse la herida que ella recién curó. La boca, caliente y ansiosa, recorría desde su barbilla hasta los senos, disfrutando cada pliegue de piel, adorando provocar el temblor en su cuerpo. Lo recibió en sus brazos, deslizando los dedos por la piel firme, enardeciendo la sangre de Sasuke.

Solo cubiertos por prendas íntimas en sus partes bajas, parecían disfrutar cada segundo del ardiente baile lento donde un segundo era una eternidad. Sasuke parecía no haberse afeitado aquella mañana, lo cual la hacía ser consciente de cada movimiento de su barbilla. Lo sentía tenso, en especial cuando lo tocaba alrededor del ombligo. Ella sentía cómo aquella contracción se extendía hacia la parte inferior derecha.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se volvieron nerviosos, incapaz de mantener la mirada. Sakura deslizó sus manos hasta el rostro, para atraparlo en un beso más calmado. No le reprochó, aunque la angustia aguijoneaba el pecho de Sakura. Ella era consciente que él podía irse si lo presionaba demasiado. Al menos el ibuprofeno calmaría su dolor pero no lo curaría.

Aún así no estaba dispuesta a que él hiciera movimientos bruscos que pudieran empeorar su estado. Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos verdes, pero ella hizo uso de todo su auto control para no estropear el momento.

Tenía que ser cautelosa con él.

Volvió a besarlo, haciendo que rodaran por la cama, que siempre estaba a la espera de él. Sólo él, desde hace años y por siempre.

Sakura lo puso de espaldas, repartiendo besos por todo su firme cuerpo. Trató con cuidado su abdomen y se deslizó hasta los boxer, liberando la tensión de su endurecido miembro. Sasuke hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero ella volvió a recostarlo, presionado una mano en el pecho, sintiendo en la palma el acelerado latir.

Él cedió y se quedó, dejándose llevar por ella, que llevara el compás y lo guiara, que deslizara su pene entre los labios inferiores, para excitarse, jugando entre albergarlo en su interior y sacándolo. La sintió temblar y gemir audiblemente, pero se mantuvo sobre él, en aquel peligroso vaivén que estaba nublando sus pensamientos. Puso las manos en la cadera de ella, sin presionarla contra sí, solo disfrutando del ondular del cuerpo de la fémina.

El mundo se le volvió blanco al sentir cómo la vagina se abría ante su pene. Ardiente, deseosa, abrigadora. El retorno a su paraíso personal.

Las manos de Sakura se colocaron en el pecho, sus piernas a los laterales, el sudor formándose en la frente.

Temblorosa y delirante.

Hermosa y suya.

La besó, una vez más.

_Suya y libre._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi se recostó con cuidado, buscando no despertar a Izumi. Pero fue apenas levantar la sábana, cuando ella abrió los ojos. Lo recibió con una mirada interrogante.

El mayor soltó un profundo suspiro y sacudió con la cabeza.

Izumi abrió los brazos y su esposo corrió a refugiarse en ellos, con la cabeza a la altura del corazón de ella. La castaña esperaba que él llorara, sin embargo, lo notó un poco tranquilo.

—Sasuke no fue a dormir a su departamento— le dijo Itachi, sintiendo las caricias de ella en su nuca, sabiendo que no dormiría del todo bien por el asunto de la operación. —Y me sentí un poco mal por recurrir al GPS de su automóvil, pero estaba demasiado preocupado...

Izumi besó la cabeza de Itachi.

—¿Entonces está bien?

Él soltó un sonido entre asentimiento y preocupación.

—Está en el departamento de Sakura— Itachi no le dijo a su esposa que, según Sasuke, Sakura y él quedaron como _solo amigos_. Principalmente porque preocuparía a Izumi por su hermano, más de lo que ella está. Pero el registro del auto indicaba que ya tenía más de una hora estacionado. E Itachi, antes de entrar a su propia habitación, verificó que el auto de Sasuke seguía en la misma dirección.

Lo único que le preocupó a Itachi es que Sakura no sepa exactamente del estado de Sasuke, de lo contrario, el mayor estaba ciegamente seguro que tendría en ella a una aliada para que su hermano acceda a operarse.

—Entonces está bien —afirmó Izumi, su suspiro siendo físicamente notable para su esposo. Trató que relajara los músculos, Itachi parecía estar tranquilo, pero ella notaba la tensión que no abandonaba su cuerpo. Ella misma trataba de no alterarse, para no ponerle más carga emocional a Itachi, no más de la que tiene con la empresa, el delicado embarazo y ahora con Sasuke.

Izumi, de cierta manera, entendía el proceder del menor, queriendo que nadie se preocupe, apartándose de todos, deseando cortar lazos emocionales. Ella pasó por un periodo de duelo por su nonato y siente que siempre tendrá ese vacío en su pecho. Y trató, de miles de maneras, que Itachi la dejara.

El mayor Uchiha fue perseverante en no terminar el matrimonio y ahora estaban nuevamente con un anhelo nuevo, discusiones anteriores y palabras hirientes perdonadas, una herida eternamente abierta pero juntos han podido sobrellevarla.

Esperando juntos a que aquellas dos luces de vida lleguen a buen término a este mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Era nueve de la noche y un ansioso Gai miraba la puerta de entrada, una y otra vez.

—Sé que se tarda demasiado, pero esta ocasión ha sido sorprendentemente más que en otras ocasiones. — El mesero se acercó a tomar las órdenes. Por impulso, el hombre soltó lo que deseaba —Hatake Kakashi.

Avanzado en tecnologia como es el lugar, el joven verificó en la tablet.

—¿Reserva a este nombre? Um... La mesa asignada se encuentra en el ala este. — Gai creyó entender por qué no había visto a su rival/colega —Pero... la reunión terminó hace más de media hora.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó el hombre. —Kakashi llegó antes de lo previsto.

El otro revisó los registros del sistema.

—Llegó y se reunió con dos personas. Uno de ellos fue quien realizó la cancelación de la cuenta. —El joven analizó la situación e hizo una leve reverencia —Es todo cuanto puedo informarle sobre el particular.

Los hombros de Lee decayeron. No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender quién era la otra persona, que además canceló la cuenta.

El empresario Uchiha Sasuke, novio de _Sakura-san_.

—No se preocupe, Gai-sensei —le replicó Lee, observando el menú con desánimo oculto. No le apetecía comer. —Lo importante es que ellos hayan disfrutado de este magnífico lugar. Tiene un excelente gusto.

Maito miró a su discípulo, y mostró una sonrisa que hacía brillar su blanca dentadura.

—Tienes razón, Lee-sensei.

El joven se sintió avergonzado por el honorífico. Pase lo que pase, Maito era su maestro, y no sentía merecer el trato como un profesional al mismo nivel. En especial cuando la relación entre los dos fue más amistad que la formal de un maestro y su estudiante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura deslizó una mano por el abdomen derecho de Sasuke, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cómo la tensión que estaba anteriormente, había bajado considerablemente.

Extendió una mano hacia su lado de la mesa de noche y obtuvo una servilleta húmeda, con la cual deslizó alrededor de los rastros de maquillaje que ella misma había provocado en el desnudo pecho de Sasuke.

Tan adormitado como relajado, Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos. Por impulso se pasó un dedo por sus propios dientes, sabiendo que hasta ahí estaba manchado. Luego, pasó aquella mano por donde ella portaba la servilleta, para limpiarse el lápiz labial. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo satisfecho y tranquilo, volvió al mundo de Morfeo.

Sakura analizó unos instantes al hombre recostado junto a ella, su parte médica saliendo a flote.

Mañana Sasuke tenía la reunión, el sábado el evento de la empresa. Quizá podría hablarle a Kakashi para que, si acaso, le autorice una intervención el domingo, como compensación por su paciente al cual ella está disponible en cualquier momento.

Sakura se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, besando el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Sintió cómo los dedos de él se entrelazaron con su melena rosada. En silencio rogó tener tiempo hasta el domingo, seguramente Sasuke no se ha dado cuenta de su estado, atribuyéndolo todo al pequeño accidente laboral.

Lo que a Sakura le tocaba aprender es que no siempre todo sale como uno planea.

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas de la autora: El tiempo se le acaba a Sasuke, a nada de nada, en los siguientes capítulos el desarrollo de esto. Lo que ha hecho él, por ahora, es disfrutar un poquito de paraíso antes que se le venga encima el mismo infierno.


	8. Aquella cita no dada

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Aquella cita no dada**

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante el primer golpe de luz solar que ingresó por la ventana.

Levantó el brazo izquierdo... o al menos trató de hacerlo, sintiendo cómo había estado abrazando al delgado cuerpo de Sakura.

Recordó que se quedó en el departamento de ella. No fue consciente que estaba sonriendo hasta que vio su reflejo en su Iphone.

Pasaban las seis de la mañana. Había quedado reunirse con Hidan y Jūgo a las nueve. Aún tenía tiempo para un desayuno y ducharse.

Verificó la agenda que Karin le había sincronizado, notando que no se movió la reunión con el dueño del terreno, a las once de la mañana. Era hora y media de viaje, porque el muy desgraciado se había ido a vivir a otro pueblo y se negaba a trasladarse para la venta.

O, como decía Hidan, quizá quiera el dinero y pueda hacer una estafa.

A Sasuke no le quedaba más que confiar en el amigo de Itachi, un abogado que también tiene un registro como ex-convicto por hacer rituales raros. Sin embargo tenía un _olfalto_ para detectar personas que quieran estafarlos, y a quien contrataron para que realice la parte legal de la compra-venta.

Itachi admitió que, nadie en la empresa, tiene la malicia de Hidan. Y el susodicho es leal con pocas personas. Itachi era uno de ellos por _"un asunto personal" _que el mayor Uchiha se negaba a hablar.

Sasuke se movió con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Sakura, y fue a uno de los armarios, donde tenía parte de su ropa cuando se quedaba con ella. No pudo evitar la sensación de calidez al ver que las mudas de ropas estaban intactas, esperando por él.

El menor de los Uchiha se pasó las manos por el cabello. En momentos así se sentía terriblemente ansioso y tentado de pedirle a Sakura que lo acepte nuevamente, contarle de su situación y llenarse de esperanzas.

Pero en contraparte... El panorama era otro. Mikoto fue ingresada, sedada, medicada. Siempre con catéteres en sus brazos, además de mascarilla de oxígeno, conectada a varias máquinas que monitoreaban hasta sus latidos, incluso después, hacia la etapa final, tuvo que ser agregada una sonda urinaria porque no tenía fuerzas para siquiera levantarse.

_Su madre se marchitó._

No quería que Sakura pasara por aquello.

No quería ver a Sakura sufrir por lo que él pasó, viendo apagarse la vida lentamente en un ser amado.

Sintió una punzada en la nuca, precisamente del lado derecho. Estaba llegando a pensar que ese lado de su cuerpo estaba maldito. Primero su riñón, luego su apéndice (y es consciente que Sakura se dio cuenta de esto último) ahora su cabeza.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Sakura, quien seguía abrazando su lado, despeinada y desnuda. Su respirar suave. Dentro de poco la luz le caería y la despertaría, por lo que fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina.

Se prometió mentalmente hablar con Sakura esa misma noche, no podía postergar más su salud y, sincerándose con ella, podría tomar una decisión más adecuada.

Separó la ropa que utilizaría ese día, se colocó una camiseta y boxer, saliendo de la habitación silenciosamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire.

Tenía días que no descansaba tan bien ni se sentía tan satisfecha al despertar.

En la oscuridad de su departamento, recordó de inmediato que Sasuke se había quedado, y forzó su visión para buscarlo, mientras tanteaba el lado derecho de la cama. Ella sintió que el pecho se le oprimió al notar su ausencia.

¿Se marchó? ¿Sin siquiera despedirse? ¿Se quedó a dormir siquiera?

Contuvo las ganas de llorar y buscó su Iphone, entonces notó estaba en la mesa de noche, junto al de él. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegaron los celulares ahí.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, para limpiar una lágrima rebelde. Observó la hora y se asombró que faltaba casi nada para las siete de la mañana. Se vistió con la primera blusa larga que encontró, que apenas le cubría el trasero, y salió de la habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Sasuke.

—Uh... encontré todo listo para un desayuno...— se justificó Sasuke, quien estaba justamente colocando un huevo en el arroz recién preparado, revolviéndolo con unos palillos para cocinarlo con el calor del arroz.

Pepino, berenjena, ciruelo y _daikon. _Todo encurtido.

—Tsukemono — mencionó Sakura, observando los platos pequeños con los encurtidos. Entonces notó los pequeños pescados con una ensalada —Shirasu.

—Estaba terminando tu parte de Tamago Kake Gohan. — Sasuke le puso a su porción de arroz un poco de tomate picado.

Sakura se apresuró a ir junto a Sasuke y apagar el fuego donde estaba hirviendo el agua. Su cuerpo aún así chocó con el de Sasuke al ir querer alcanzar las hojas de té verde, a pesar de tener una amplia cocina. Se sonrojó como una adolescente.

La alarma del reloj de la sala anunció que eran las siete. Sasuke se apresuró, porque si bien es cierto que él tenía su reunión a las nueve, Sakura entraba a laborar media hora antes.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio, Sakura sin saber cómo tocar el tema _de él y de ellos_, siendo los dos importantes. Sakura quería que él comprendiera que, independientemente de ellos, siempre puede contar con ella.

Entendía muy bien aquello de Sasuke, cuando le dijo en días atrás que como amigos se llevaban muy bien.

¿Creerá él que además pueden ir más allá?

Terminaron de desayunar, ella notando que él no dejaba de observarla. Entonces fue consciente de su casi desnudez, recordando que en el apuro por salir, apenas se había cubierto. Sasuke fascinado por aún ver en el sonrojo de su rostro a la adolescente a la cual le pidió una cita.

Entendió por qué ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Hizo un gesto sobre su "propia vestimenta", descamisado, solo con pantalones...no es algo que las tradiciones familiares hubieran aprobado.

Sakura recogió la mesa y fue de inmediato a lavar los trastes, tratando de hacer una huída de su estado vergonzoso. Estaba pensando en usar el agua del grifo para pasarse la mano por el cabello, cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodearle la cintura y su respiración a la altura de su cuello.

_—Báñate conmigo— _le pidió en voz baja.

Ella asintió, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Neeeeee Itachi— dijo toscamente Hidan, arreglando su bolso en la espalda, siendo la décimo quinta vez que lo cambiaba en quince minutos —¿Seguro que tu hermano no se perdió?

—Aún faltan cinco minutos para las nueve — observó el aludido —Si Sasuke indicó a las nueve, a esa hora será. Él es extremadamente puntual.

—Usshhhhh.

Itachi pensó que quien soltaría un quejido sería Sasuke. Así que creyó primordial hacerle una advertencia.

—Hidan —lo llamó. El mencionado ni siquiera se volvió a verlo —No vayas a provocar a Sasuke, tiene cero paciencia y es capaz de dejarte botado a mitad de carrera.

—¿Eh? Sin mí no pueden arreglar la parte legal del papeleo.

—Y sin él no recibirás tu paga para tus... diversiones particulares.

El otro mostró una cínica sonrisa.

—Que te hayan echado la cadena no significa que el resto de la humanidad nos volvimos unos monjes budistas...

Itachi estuvo a punto de mencionarle la ironía que hable de religión cuando fue a causa de un fanatismo religioso que Hidan tuvo problemas con la justicia, estando encarcelado 5 años, queriendo luego de ello estudiar abogacía, sin embargo la facultad de jurisprudencia se negaba a siquiera admitirlo por su historial. Y así hubiera sido hasta que un renombrado apellido como Uchiha lo patrocinó.

En el fondo Hidan estaba profundamente agradecido con Itachi y, entre sus inmorales actos, tenía un singular código de ética propio en el cual se permitía proteger a sus amigos en todo acto. Técnicamente lo mismo que un abogado.

A las nueve en punto el auto de Sasuke se estacionó en las empresas Uchiha. Justo en ese instante se escucharon los pasos de lo que Hidan describió mentalmente como una espectacular pelirroja, por lo cual su mirada y atención se desvió hacia ella.

Descaradamente el abogado le silbó en señal de apreciación, claramente lujuriosa. La mujer atinó a rodar lo ojos, lo que Hidan reconoció aquel gesto.

—Hey, hey... espera! Tú eres la casada con el Hōzuki... Estuve en tu boda y le habrás hecho ese gesto mínimo una decena de veces.

Karin sintió una punzada de crítica fuerte. ¿Tan mal trata a Suigetsu? No lo cree. Aún así se mantuvo indiferente, porque algo que ha aprendido de él es que le importe un comino los demás.

—Uchiha— se dirigió ella a su jefe. Sasuke no supo si por la fría cordialidad de hace algunos días o por la presencia de Hidan. —Agenda preparada, reservación en el restaurante a las 13h30. Programado retorno a las 16h00. La reunión con _Iyo Ginkō _la llevará cabo Hōzuki a las 15h00.

—Uhhhh ... le llamas por el apellido ... ¿Problemas maritales? — Hidan soltó una sonrisa, según él, seductora.

Karin fulminó con la mirada al abogado contratado por Itachi. Sabía que ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha se meterían en la conversación porque Hidan solo estaba siendo fastidioso y no había realizado ninguna propuesta indecente... aún.

—Hidan-_san_ — la pelirroja usaba los sufijos con un deje de sarcasmo muy notorio. —Mi puesto en la empresa es debidamente remunerado, teniendo un profundo grado de responsabilidad de los trámites... Sin embargo, en momentos de estrés, se podrían traspapelar importantes requerimientos como los servicios prestados en asesoría legal y la transferencia que, en el particular caso es instantánea por ser del mismo banco, por infortunio sufra algún tipo de inconveniente administrativo y demorar meses.

—Los intereses...—interrumpió Hidan

—No se establecieron en ningún tipo de las cláusulas del contrato, como bien redactó.

—Porque confié en Itachi.— refunfuñó el abogado.

—Y no es de Itachi el inconveniente, sino mi responsabilidad — Karin no pudo evitar la sonrisa de triunfo —Si no se me presiona indebidamente soy perfectamente capaz de llevar el control de todos los procesos administrativos de la empresa.

—Lo certifico — sentenció Sasuke, mientras verificaba que estuviera cargado en su correo la reserva del restaurante ubicado en un hotel de categoría cuatro estrellas. Nada mal, para el poco tiempo de anticipación.

—Mis disculpas por mi descortesía, Uzumaki-san — Hidan lo dijo muy mecánicamente, no del todo sincero, pero al menos puso un alto a sus avances.

Karin asintió levemente en señal de aceptación, luego se volvió a su jefe. —Estoy a la espera de la orden.

—Hmp.

Karin se volvió a Jūgo y le entregó un bolso, indicándole que eran unos aperitivos realizados por la dueña del restaurante.

—_Itterasshai_— Karin contuvo la risa ante la expresión de incredulidad de Jūgo. —Solo repito lo que me dijo la dueña el restaurante,_ «Buen viaje»_, pero luego se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear que quizá no tengas tiempo de almorzar. — Jūgo hizo una leve inclinación, agradeciendo a Karin por transmitir una respuesta, pero ella lo detuvo. —Mensajería no está en mis funciones, así que cuando regreses, pasa por su casa, estamos al frente.

Itachi, por su lado, sondeó el estado de ánimo de su hermano. Lo notaba inusualmente en paz consigo mismo. El mayor se preguntó si Sasuke habrá llegado a algún acuerdo sobre su salud. En su interior Itachi rogaba que sí, porque no quería obligar a su hermano a meterlo al quirófano a la fuerza, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderlo sin haber siquiera dado batalla.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Hmp — Sasuke asintió además con un gesto de cabeza. —De lo que dije... el otro día...Bueno... Sakura aún puede ir mañana ¿verdad?

_—¿Entonces arreglaste las cosas con ella? — _preguntó en voz baja, para que solo su hermano lo escuchara.

—Quedamos en hablar esta noche sobre ello, pero... pase lo que pase, quiero que ella esté mañana — Sasuke hubiera agregado _«Y siempre»_a su frase. Pero no era a Itachi quien tenía que decírselo.

—Sabes que no tengo ningún reparo con ella. — Itachi fue totalmente sincero con sus palabras. Sakura sabe mantener sus asuntos íntimos bien delimitados en su vida, y el hecho de haber aceptado ser el apoyo médico de Izumi, sin ser siquiera su especialidad y más aún a pesar del distanciamiento con Sasuke, indica la calidad de persona que es. —Más que bienvenida, siempre tendrá un lugar de honor en la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—Totalmente merecido— concordó Sasuke.

Hidan hizo sonar el claxon del automóvil, apurando a todos.

—Me tardaré media hora como multa por ruido ambiental. ¡Qué odioso tipo! — dijo Karin, viendo a su jefe marcharse en el auto junto a Hidan y Jūgo.

—Sí... él es bastante singular, pero es excelente en su trabajo — admitió Itachi —Casi me atrevo a sospechar que Kakuzu quiere hacer una pequeña estafa a la empresa. Se niega a firmar papeles si no tiene dinero en efectivo, es más, se niega a mostrar los documentos de ser propietario si no ve un yen.

—Ojalá resulte provechoso este viaje— Karin miró a su jefe —¿Ahí es donde se plantean ubicar el Data Center de respaldo?

Itachi asintió, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas oficinas.

—Lo suficientemente apartado de zonas pobladas y lo más cerca de nuestro local principal, claro está, que podamos solventar. Por cierto, lamento haber reducido las utilidades de este año.

La pelirroja le quitó importancia.

—Por nuestro lado tendremos lo suficiente para liquidar la hipoteca de nuestra casa. — Karin trató de ser lo más analítica posible —De hecho, sin deudas futuras se augura mejores inversiones y en un futuro utilidades iguales de rentables. Estaríamos dentro del rango promedio de utilidades que los años anteriores y los demás empleados no verán afectadas sus economías. Es un salto de fe que los empleados siempre ponemos en sus hombros. Somos nosotros los que deberíamos disculparnos por la carga.

Al llegar a su cubículo, Indra se encontraba mirando su reloj de oro, chequeando la hora exacta en que la pelirroja haría acto de presencia.

—Itachi ¿Permites atrasos en el personal?

—Uchiha-dono — expresó Karin, presurosa por despachar al hombre. Si Suigetsu lo ve, minimizando su trabajo, será pelea segura —Mi hora de ingreso fue hace una hora, y estuve entregando puntualmente los documentos que Sasuke-san necesitaría para su reunión en _Takigakure no Sato._

Indra se extrañó por aquello. Según la prometida de Sasuke, él ya se había ido de viaje a la compra del terreno, debería estar ya de regreso con la compra exitosa.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo Sakura, su novia... ¿O acaso ella no es su novia?

Karin estuvo a punto de sonreír, no iba a dejárselo todo demasiado fácil a aquella muchacha odiosa.

—Desconozco a quien se refiere, Uchiha-dono — como toda una profesional, la pelirroja accedió a su tablet y le mostró la agenda del día de Sasuke. —Como usted notará, Sasuke-san tenía su viaje programado el día de hoy, y por la sensibilidad del acontecimiento, me permito expresar mi preocupación porque la información se haya infiltrado.

—¿Sakura te habló sobre la compra del terreno? — preguntó Itachi, extrañado siquiera que ella tuviera algún encuentro con su tío, teniendo su agenda de médico tan ajetreada. Menos aún cuando no ha sido presentada bajo los estándares sociales de su estricto tío.

Indra tuvo la cortesía de mostrarse nervioso.

—Honestamente nunca habló de una compra... Yo lo deduje, porque era el proyecto que trataron hace meses...

Itachi se tranquilizó.

Karin, sin embargo, no pareció dispuesta a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—Disculpe la inquietud, Uchiha-dono... Sasuke-san es bastante perspicaz con las reuniones de su pareja. ¿Está seguro que fue Haruno-san con quien se reunió? — Karin trató de poner un tono de preocupación a sus siguientes palabras —No falta una osada mujer, de dudosa cuna, que quiera entrometerse para generar conflictos entre ellos. Aunque lo que más logra ese tipo de muchachas es pasar vergüenza ajena.

—¿Tienes una foto de Haruno? — preguntó Indra.

Karin sonrió por dentro, totalmente satisfecha. Vio de reojo que Suigetsu se acercaba aceleradamente, seguro para protegerla de algún desdén. Ella le dio una mirada que le decía que no había problemas.

—Sí, esta es la que Sasuke-san envió a imprimir para colocarla en su escritorio — enseguida abrió el email, en el cual efectivamente su jefe le había pedido que la imprimiera. Karin, entusiasmada de ver a su jefe de buenos ánimos, hasta le había conseguido el porta retrato. —Se la mostraría físicamente, pero Sasuke-san tiene su oficina cerrada.

Itachi, por curiosidad, se acercó a ver la foto. Y la reconoció al instante.

—¡Ah! La graduación de Sakura como médico cirujano, antes de su especialidad.

Indra se puso pálido, más de lo que es. E hizo unas preguntas, aunque supiera que era una estupidez dicha en voz alta.

—¿Ella no se pinta el cabello? ¿Morado, quizá?

Itachi se horrorizó ante tal idea. Recuerda haberle preguntado si su cabello era rosa natural, hace muchísimos años atrás cuando Sasuke llevó a Sakura para presentarla a Mikoto y Fugaku como su pareja. Y en respuesta recibió un golpe en la espinilla por parte de ella y un puñete en el estómago por parte de su hermano. Mikoto no reprendió a los, en ese entonces, adolescentes y agregó a los golpes un jalón de orejas a su primogénito.

—Su cabello es exótico, pero natural— respondió Itachi —Por favor, no lo vuelvas a insinuar, menos en presencia de Sasuke o Sakura. No te lo perdonarán.

Pero los pensamientos de Indra estaban muy apartados de Sasuke o Sakura.

Lo habían engañado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Fea— anunció Sai al golpear la puerta y abrirla. Sakura se encontraba llenando la ficha de dosis farmacológica que debía tomar su paciente.

Los verdes ojos de la neurocirujana quedaron fijos en el nefrólogo, quien parecía analizarla a detalle.

—¿Qué sucede, Yamanaka?

A Sai no le molestaba que lo llamaran por el apellido de su esposa, de hecho, lo había adoptado, lo que le había ganado indudablemente el profundo afecto de su suegro Inoichi, quien creyó ver su linaje perdido al haber tenido solo una hija.

—Bonita viene a comer contigo a la salida de tu jornada, estará aquí aproximadamente media hora antes. — Sakura verificó su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para la una de la tarde. El día se le ha ido inusualmente rápido. —Por cierto me pidió verificar tu agenda y sabe que tienes más organizado el flujo de pacientes.

Sakura tuvo una extraña sensación. Que Ino quiera saber sus tiempos de trabajo, seguramente es a causa de haberle faltado en algunas ocasiones. También se disculparía con ella.

—Gracias. — Sai estuvo unos instantes más en silencio, por lo que Sakura preguntó lo obvio —¿Algo más que desees decirme?

Sai estaba tentado en preguntarle cuándo iban a hacerle la operación a Sasuke, hasta que recordó que Kakashi le había comentado que es probable que ella no sepa que el paciente de la empresa Uchiha es su novio.

—Que estás inusualmente radiante — Sai dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió en esos instantes —Y mi bonita dijo que eso sucede cuando...

Sai tuvo la agilidad para apenas cerrar la puerta ante el pequeño florero de cerámica que se estrelló contra la misma.

La paciente, dentro del consultorio, tuvo un sobresalto. Afortunadamente entre sus antecedentes médicos no estaban problemas cardiacos.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló — Sakura se excusó con su paciente, mientras terminaba de llenar la prescripción del medicamento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kakuzu, de aspecto misterioso y tenebroso, admitió estar frente a un poderoso adversario.

Había planeado una última pequeña jugada antes de definitivamente vender su terreno. El representante de la empresa Uchiha le daría el dinero, él i_ría por los documentos_ y luego se desaparecía una temporada del mapa.

El juego le había salido genial las cuatro veces anteriores.

Pero en esta ocasión se presentó en persona uno de los dueños, con un abogado y lo que parecía ser su guardaespaldas personal. De presencia intimidante, pelirrojo y alto. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en presentarlo. Lo cual fue astuto, porque así nadie daría con el misterioso pelirrojo.

El notario estaba notablemente incómodo porque tenía que regresar a su despacho a continuar con el papeleo y, como buen japonés, odia los retrasos en sus trabajos. En contraste, Kakuzu seguía como niño caprichoso no queriendo siquiera mostrar los documentos de propiedad hasta no ver el dinero y ellos ni siquiera traían un portafolio o bolso. Sus veinticinco millones de yenes ocuparían espacio.

—Señores... si no llegan a un acuerdo en los siguientes diez minutos, me temo que tendré que marcharme.

—No, no será necesario — indicó Sasuke. Kakuzu se interesó en ver qué planeaba el Uchiha. En el fondo sabía que nadie iba a pagar tanto por ese terreno, pero también quería ver qué hacia el hombre para convencerlo en un negocio casi perdido. —¿Les parece si almorzamos? Tengo una reserva para dentro de media hora, pero estoy seguro que podemos adelantarnos. Y luego tendremos una pausa de media hora. Más que suficiente para encontrarnos en la sala principal del hotel. Si Kakuzu decide, después del almuerzo, no presentarse sin los documentos, entenderé que no desea cerrar el trato y nos marcharemos.

Ahora todo lo dejaba a su decisión.

—Acepto su propuesta — indicó el notario, calculando que en una hora y media estará libre para regresar a su oficina, aunque ello le implique quedarse tres horas más para terminar su trabajo proyectado para ese día. Al menos lo haría con el estómago lleno.

—Igualmente— murmuró Kakuzu. No le quedaba otra salida que vender su terreno. Dinero es dinero y es para lo que vive, para obtenerlo.

Los cinco hombres fueron al restaurante que Karin había reservado y, a pesar de la hora crítica, la mesa estaba totalmente disponible.

Como es costumbre en Sasuke, canceló la cuenta de todos y verificó la hora en su Iphone. No importaba si Kakuzu tenía adelantado su reloj o no. Media hora era lo acordado.

—Mientras esperamos — comentó Hidan, una vez que Kakuzu se marchó para ir por los documentos —¿Le apetece un poco de cerveza? Es buena para la digestión.

El notario miró hacia Sasuke, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Sasuke asintió.

—Uhhh, esto es vida. Una cerveza bien fría en un buen clima — dijo Hidan, casi diez minutos después que le asignaron una sala de espera y le sirvieran aperitivos para acompañar las bebidas. —Después de tanto esfuerzo, trabajando, es bueno darse estos gustos.

—Ummm... — asintió el notario. Luego hizo un breve comentario sobre la economía a nivel mundial y su experiencia en uno de sus viajes a norteamérica, siendo la primera vez que viajaba al exterior por turismo. — No sabía aquello del recargo... o ¿cómo es que le dicen? Propina.

Sasuke sonrió, recordando también lo fuera de lugar que sintió aquella extraña costumbre occidental, no solo aplicable a norteamérica. La primera vez que fue al extranjero, por suerte fue acompañado de Sakura, quien fue un poco más abierta a entender lo que quería aquel joven que les había servido en un pequeño restaurante en una villa.

—Sí, suelen utilizarlo para movilizaciones o micro gastos estudiantiles — Sasuke se unió a la plática —Es algo incomprensible para nuestra cultura pero para ellos es tan normal.

Una ronda de cerveza más fue suficiente para que hiciera acto de presencia Kakuzu ante los documentos que entregó al notario, quien empezó a verificar los mismos. El funcionario sacó una tablet, haciendo bufar de exasperación a Kakuzu.

_Tecnología._

¡Cómo la aborrecía!

— Registro de Propiedad al día, información correcta — murmuró más para sí mismo.

—¿En dónde está mi dinero? — replicó Kakuzu, quitando los documentos de manos del notario.

—Vamos a ir por él. — Sasuke se levantó, junto con Jūgo lo cual puso en alerta a Kakuzu.

Hidan notó que Kakuzu ha estado metido en varios actos ilícitos para ponerse a la defensiva ante algo que seguramente él mismo hizo contra sus deudos. Por lo cual lo agarró por el brazo y lo envolvió en un incómodo abrazo.

—Tranquilo, viejo, vas a tener tu dinero. Y no es burla ni metáfora. Billete tras billete, te hartarás de contarlo. Mientras, leeré las condiciones de la compra y venta, así que presta mucha atención — Hidan sacó su celular y empezó a leer en voz alta el documento de su celular.

Cuando llegaron al banco, la alarma sonó, por lo cual un guardia de seguridad tuvo que pedirle a Kakuzu que dejara a su custodia un arma cortopunzante. Cedió, a regañadientes.

Delante del asesor bancario, Sasuke solicitó la entrega en efectivo de veinticinco millones de yenes, que serán entregados a Kakuzu, por la venta del terreno a cinco cuadras al este.

—¿Me permites la impresora? — preguntó Hidan —Generalmente nos manejamos con firma electrónica pero abuelo-san no quiere.

_Maldita tecnología. _Siguió pensado para sus adentros Kakuzu.

El asesor le entregó su portátil, indicando que estaba configurada para la impresora láser a color.

—Espectacular — Hidan realizó la impresión, mientras llegaba el primer grupo de dinero de diez millones de yenes. Aquella cantidad provocó que Kakuzu quitara su cara de amargura y se ofreció a contar él mismo.

—Tenemos una máquina que lo realiza— observó el asesor, pero Sasuke le hizo un gesto.

—Déjelo que él lo haga. Confía solo en sus propias habilidades.

Efectivamente, Kakuzu no necesitaba una máquina para contar el dinero, sus dedos se movían ágiles, pareciendo estar tan acostumbrado a mover montones de billetes.

Al poco tiempo vino el segundo grupo, esta vez de los quince millones de yenes restantes y aquello llenó de emoción al hombre, tanto así que prácticamente no leyó los documentos que Hidan le ponía por delante. Incluso aquellos en que liberaba de responsabilidad al banco por la fuerte cantidad de dinero sacada y sin pedir un respaldo policial.

Sasuke firmó los papeles que correspondían a la compra-venta del terreno y el notario legalizó al instante los documentos, sellando los mismos, escaneando y agregando el archivo al sistema. Igual, para su respaldo, se llevó una copia física de todo el documento que implica el trámite.

—Con esto se puede actualizar en el registro de la propiedad — observó el asesor bancario —Uchiha-san... Si me permite unos instantes...

—Veinticinco millones de yenes, exactamente — jubiloso, Kakuzu metió su dinero en una bolsa. Se despidió de Hidan, golpeándolo en la espalda. —Fue un placer hacer negocios.

Fue donde el guardia a pedir su arma y se la entregaron. No existieron más problemas con el hombre.

—Hey, Sasuke, ya que estás tan pagador, dale la orden a tu asistente que realice mi transferencia. Aprovecho que estoy en el banco y sacaré efectivo. Tengo una noche de copas y mujeres esperándome.

Sasuke sacó de su Iphone y llamó a Karin, dándole instrucciones de la transacción a favor de Hidan. Ella le pidió que pusiera en altavoz la llamada.

—Por favor que verifique en una hora — fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—Tenemos el mismo banco — Se quejó Hidan —No te pases de graciosa, Uzumaki.

—Por el valor de sus servicios, pasa a revisión interna en el banco— replicó ella—¿O acaso cambiaron las políticas?

—Uh... es correcto lo que indica Uzumaki-san —confirmó el asesor del banco. Luego, trató de llamar nuevamente la atención de Sasuke con un sonido de aclararse la garganta. —Uchiha-san... Nosotros queremos...

—Disculpe la interrupción, mi cuenta se encuentra en _Nippon Ginko _y demorará más tiempo... —el Notario hizo un pequeño gesto de ansiedad, por irse a su oficina. —¿Podría ser que realice primero mi transferencia?

Sasuke analizó aquello.

—Uh... También tengo una cuenta en _Nippon Ginko _aunque desconozco las limitaciones monetarias para transferencias.

El otro pareció analizar detenidamente sus palabras.

—Si está _autorizado_, prácticamente sin límites.

Sasuke entendió a lo que el otro se refería.

Entró a la aplicación que le instaló Ishida el día de ayer y realizó al instante la transferencia. En menos de un minuto llegó una alerta al celular del Notario, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—¿Ehhhh? ¿Y por qué conmigo demora una hora? — se quejó Hidan —Voy a tener que averiguar más sobre este otro banco.

—Un placer haber prestado mis servicios — se despidió el Notario, con una reverencia hacia los otros.

El Asesor trató de hacer un último acercamiento hacia Sasuke, pidiéndole una reunión.

—Uhmm... Hōzuki Suigetsu está a cargo de una reunión hoy en la tarde. — Aclaró Sasuke, observando la hora en su Iphone. Con imprevistos y todo, aún estaba a tiempo a su cita con Sakura — Y él cuenta con mi total confianza para la toma de decisiones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura ingresó al restaurante a tiempo, cada cita puntual acudida, sentía una emoción de control y felicidad indescriptible. Pronto divisó a Ino, quien se encontraba bebiendo un té helado.

—¿Llegué tarde?— preguntó Sakura, con cierto temor en su voz.

—No, para nada. Me adelanté por un pequeño antojo. —respondió Ino, analizando a su amiga. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Entonces ya te reconciliaste con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura se sonrojó.

Reconciliación, como tal, directamente dicha...

—¿Para eso me llamaste? — preguntó Sakura, con cierta timidez. Nunca ha hablado de su intimidad con nadie.

—No, solo para apreciar la cara de bien follada que te cargas — respondió la rubia con una risa.

—Ino-buta — reprochó Sakura

—_Cerda_— repitió con nostalgia Ino — Tenías tiempo que no me llamabas así.

—Porque tenías tiempo que no andabas hecha la puerca — refutó Sakura.

—Porque tenía tiempo que no te veía tan resplandeciente... — De inmediato la rubia la retuvo —No, no, no... Prometo no tocar el tema. No te vayas, quiero celebrar contigo...

Sakura volvió a sentarse, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Celebrar qué?

La rubia sonrió tan sinceramente, contagiando a su amiga.

_—Estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses de embarazo. Sai y yo seremos padres._

Sakura pudo saborear un instante de felicidad y se emocionó y soltó un singular grito, amortiguado por el sonido del televisor que mostraba las últimas noticias. Luego se contuvo, mirando alrededor, por suerte, nadie les prestaba verdadera atención.

—¿Sai lo sabe?

—No, aún no sé cómo lo tomará... después de todo, no sabe descifrar sus emociones con facilidad — respondió Ino —Deseo de corazón, que sea para su bien. Él siempre dice que soy su todo. Y me hace sentir importante, pero tengo miedo de decepcionarlo. ¿Y si no quiere ser padre?

—Lo harás feliz— aseguró Sakura.

De pronto, como atraída por un imán, sus ojos se volvieron a la pantalla del televisor, en el cual informaban un deslave de tierra que había atrapado un auto con tres personas, en la carretera de Takigakure. Justamente hacia donde Sasuke tenía sus negocios y fue en compañía de dos personas más.

El reportero indicaba que no aseguraban la supervivencia de los implicados, por la intensidad del derrumbe y que fueron afectadas las vías de comunicación tanto en la carretera como la telefónica. Atrás del hombre se veían maquinarias removiendo grandes cantidades de tierra.

_—Sasuke-kun._

Sakura experimentó, en aquellos momentos, una profunda desolación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ops.. a veces no salen las cosas como deseamos ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Next capítulo - siguiente semana.


	9. Aquel encuentro deseado

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Aquel encuentro deseado**

Ino utilizó su celular para contactar a Itachi, quizá (deseaba que fuera así) no sea Sasuke el del accidente. Si acaso la desgracia los hubiera golpeado, entonces ella misma manejará hasta donde se encuentran.

—Hola, Itachi... lamento molestarte... Las noticias... ¿Puedes encender el televisor? — La rubia quedó en silencio unos instantes. Sakura estaba ansiosa y llamando al celular de Sasuke, sin siquiera conectar la llamada por estar fuera de cobertura, ésto tenía a la Haruno con los nervios a flor de piel. —Umh...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la línea, Itachi le daba instrucciones a Naruto para que llame al celular de Sasuke mientras él mismo activaba en la portátil el GPS del auto de su hermano.

Se angustió por unos instantes. En la pantalla una reportera hablaba de un accidente.

—Hey, Itachi... Calma — le replicó Naruto.

—¿Cómo quieres que...? — Itachi alejó el celular, para no angustiar más a Ino y Sakura. —¿Me calme? ¡Necesito acciones inmediatas!

Naruto, frío en determinadas circunstancias, le hizo notar una verdad.

—Karin me informó que la transferencia de Hidan demoraba, entonces él no dejó salir a Sasuke del banco hasta hacer efectiva la transferencia. Eso llevó un poco más de una hora. Ellos salieron del banco hace menos de dos horas — Naruto señaló la pantalla en donde se encontraba las noticias —Ese accidente ya tiene más de cuatro horas y la demora es porque las maquinarias tratan de llegar al auto accidentado de la manera más cuidadosa posible. Una mínima esperanza, pero esperan salvar a alguien.

Itachi necesitó unos segundos para procesar aquello. Quería besar a Naruto, a Karin, a Hidan, hasta a todos en el banco por ser burocráticos en las transferencias. Era su estado hormonal paterno hablando.

_—Ino... — _la voz le salió temblorosa de la emoción —_ Sasuke aún no salía del banco cuando fue el accidente... — _Para certificar esta buena nueva, verificó que el auto de Sasuke se encontraba estacionado en un hotel. _—Aún no sale de Takigakure._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Del otro lado Ino sonrió, mirando a Sakura, quien no entendió lo que sucedía, pero la de cabellos rosado se sobresaltó ante una llamada a su celular, notando que era un número convencional.

_—Moshi, moshi —_ contestó ansiosamente Sakura.

_—Hola, soy Sasuke...— _la voz cansada la alivio profundamente. Sakura sintió que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero de alivio profundo_ —Hubo un problema de deslave y la única vía de conexión se encuentra interrumpida... También afectó la telefonía móvil. Apenas llegué y encontré una habitación para pasar la noche. Por suerte las líneas convencionales no se han visto afectadas._

_—Sí, qué bueno que no saliste antes... Y que no hayas sido afectado... Salió en las noticias... un auto, tres personas... _— Sakura respiraba profundamente, tratando de no delatar que seguía llorando.

_—Uhmm... Han de estar un poco desactualizados en el noticiero... —_ explicó Sasuke _—Cuando nos regresaron de la carretera tuvimos que dar paso a tres ambulancias que se dirigían a una clínica, y tenían encendidas las sirenas. Si ellos hubieran fallecido, no hubieran pedido paso._

—O crear expectativas — Sakura odiaba ese tipo de periodismo donde manipulan la información. Se pasó la mano libre por el rostro empapado.

Ino a su lado, sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Itachi. Lamento haberte preocupado. Justamente Sasuke acaba de comunicarse con Sakura. —Al otro lado de la línea escuchó al mayor Uchiha soltar una especie de quejido de alivio. Ino se sintió culpable—Perdóname, por favor.

_—No... no te preocupes... Soy yo... Estoy demasiado protector... parezco mamá gallina, lo siento._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—La demora para limpiar la carretera, la calcularon en alrededor de 20 horas — Sasuke revisó la hora en su reloj —Otra opción es ir al siguiente pueblo e ir avanzando hacia allá hasta rodear el pueblo, pero ya hicimos el cálculo, nos tomaría cinco pueblos más y 18 horas de manejo continuo.

_—Comprendo, es mejor que descanses... — _Sasuke escuchó la voz contenida de Sakura, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.— _¿Nos veríamos entonces mañana en la fiesta?_

—Sí, aunque ya sabes cómo son esas reuniones empresariales tan diplomáticas. Preferiría algo más personal, sin tantos inversionistas ni proveedores — Sasuke sintió que el pecho se le oprimía al oírla aún tan afectada —Mañana, luego de la fiesta...

_—Sí, sí — _aceptó ella, entendiendo la pregunta tácita. _—Hablaremos mañana, sin falta._

Cerró la comunicación luego de la breve despedida. Con un sabor amargo en la boca. Sasuke no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas cayendo en sus manos.

Sentía que su alma se destrozaba ante la angustia de ella.

No llamó al servicio de habitación, solo se recostó, deseando que aquella punzada en su cabeza se detuviera.

¿Será que todo le estaba indicando que debía irse y no regresar con Sakura?

¿Y si vuelve a su plan original para que ella lo odie?

Aún desanimado, miró la casi nula señal de su Iphone, sin tener señal ni para datos, menos para red inalámbrica. Honestamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con Itachi y darle explicaciones, sería volver a pasar por el proceso de evasividad y ansiedad, pero igual lo llamó usando el teléfono de la habitación del hotel.

El buzón de voz se activó, seguramente Itachi estaba hablando con alguien.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de cerrar, sin embargo, en el último instante se decidió a hablar.

_—Itachi... quiero darte gracias por todo..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—No te preocupes, Ino.

Itachi seguía hablando con la rubia, en parte para él mismo calmarse. La idea de Sasuke muriendo, así tan joven y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, no le gustaba.

Por mucho que lo detestara, Itachi resentía mucho la injusta vida.

Su padre murió de un infarto fulminante, su madre se dejó morir de la pena, su bebé nonato le dejó una eterna herida.

No Sasuke, no aún. No está preparado.

Muy en el fondo sabe que jamás lo estaría. Sasuke, por muy necio esté con que_ no son familia,_ para Itachi sí lo es, y su hermano menor es lo único que le queda.

No es que no ame a Izumi. Los dioses saben que lo hace y no imagina su vida sin ella, pero la relación con su hermano es diferente.

Se despidió de Ino, agradeciéndole nuevamente por haberle avisado.

Una vez que cerró la llamada, recibió una alerta de un mensaje de voz. Lo abrió, su dedo dirigiéndose de manera automática al botón de eliminar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ino le dio el agua que había pedido al camarero, quien prácticamente la entregó de inmediato. De paso pidió una orden de takoyaki con pulpo.

—Y si tiene queso por favor, una porción — la rubia indicó, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca con tan solo imaginarlo.

Sakura, por su lado, bebió del vaso, sintiendo cómo la opresión de su pecho disminuye. Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, esperando en el fondo haber contenido su llanto adecuadamente y no haberle hecho notar a Sasuke de su estado. Él no solía lidiar con sus emociones, preocupándose de inmediato. Y el estrés no era bueno en su estado, podría provocarle la tensión abdominal y adelantar su urgencia médica.

_—Domingo... domingo— _murmuraba para sí misma. Tomó más agua y agradeció a Ino, quien pareció analizarla a detalle. —Lo siento, me alteré por las noticias...

—Sasuke-kun es un maldito afortunado — respondió Ino, recordando esa misma preocupación por parte de Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y autorizó que entraran a la habitación. Era Jūgo quien le traía parte de unos bocadillos

—Taiyaki — le ofreció el pelirrojo —Hay suficiente para los dos.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la forma de los pequeños peces que tenía el platillo.

—Al parecer has platicado con Hotaru — observó Sasuke.

—Preguntó si había comido adecuadamente y le dije que su obsequio me ayudó a ello — Jūgo asintió nerviosamente. Tenía además del taiyaki, un par de termos, por lo que agregó —Pedí en recepción. Té y leche.

Sasuke no despreció la invitación de su amigo.

Conocía a Hotaru, demasiado joven para haber quedado viuda y sin embargo, demasiado responsable para hacerse cargo del restaurante, en cuyo segundo piso ella vivía. Herencia de su difunto esposo, al que ella recuerda en un altar.

La primera vez que fue a almorzar al local frente de su empresa, se llevó a Jūgo, con el afán de convencerlo que retome trabajo y estudios. El pelirrojo aceptó lo primero, pero no creía ser capaz de llevar una parte administrativa sin los estudios, por lo que se ofreció como guardia de seguridad en la noche. Sasuke, despiadado y astuto, prácticamente le ordenó retomar la universidad, aprovechando su jornada de trabajo nocturna.

A regañadientes Jūgo aceptó el trato, ambos sabiendo que Sasuke le recordaba un poco a su difunto hermano Kimimaro y el pelirrojo cree que su hermano le diría lo mismo. El Uchiha no se atrevió a refutar porque, al final de cuentas, lo que importaba es que Jūgo encaminara su vida.

Y ahí estaban, años después, compartiendo los bocados en un cómodo silencio.

Sasuke deseó que, en el peor de los casos, Jūgo logre salir adelante y no vuelva a caer en depresión por la inevitable e ineludible muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sábado en la mañana, un poco trasnochada pero aún así demasiado ansiosa, Ami terminó de arreglar el vestido que llevaría, el cual se le había deshilachado cuando lo había metido a la lavadora. Ahora le tocaba plancharlo cuidadosamente.

Corrió a su celular y marcó a Sasuke, con toda la intención de informarle que se reunirían en el departamento de ella.

Se extrañó que saliera la llamada indicando que el número está fuera de cobertura.

—¿Habrá demorado en su viaje? — meditó en voz alta. Si Sasuke no se presenta en la reunión tendrá que inventarse una historia, justificándolo. Por un lado le caería de maravillas, así asienta las bases para su compromiso con Sasuke, casándose de ser posible en menos de un mes. Luego verá cómo justificar lo demás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura llegó en su auto, un poco antes del almuerzo, por invitación de Izumi. De ahí Sakura se quedaría el resto de la tarde , llevaba su cambio de ropa y bolso de maquillaje para el evento. Mientras Itachi servía los platillos, Sakura sondeaba si decirle o no del problema del apéndice de Sasuke.

Sería agregarle una carga más a Itachi, quien ya tenía suficiente con su propia esposa. Además, no ha hablado con Sasuke al respecto.

—Sakura— la llamó nuevamente Izumi —¿Estás preocupada por algo o alguien?

Los ojos verdes se volvieron a su invitada, eludiendo sutilmente la respuesta.

—Lo siento, mi mente trabaja inconscientemente en los casos médicos pendientes... — con una sonrisa de disculpas admitió que debía concentrarse más en su entorno. —Es casi automático... aunque me comprometí a ser más cuidadosa al respecto.

Itachi llegó con una pasta sencilla de tomates y especias.

—Entramos a la etapa italiana — comentó Sakura, para desviar la atención a temas menos tensos.

—Ummh — asintió el aludido —En la mañana vi un video y se me antojó probarlo.

Agradecieron por los alimentos y saborearon la sazón de Itachi.

—Oh, está espectacular— comentó Sakura luego de unos instantes. —Sasuke-kun lo amará. Le gustó mucho la comida italiana.

Itachi imaginó que era por los tomates. Sakura lo confirmó.

Aprovechando la mención de Sasuke para consultarle si se había comunicado. Sakura le respondió que en la mañana estaba avanzado en un cuarenta y cinco por ciento del deslave. Los tres afectados estaban en recuperación y afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores.

—Sasuke-kun dijo que iba a ir directamente a la reunión. —Finalizó Sakura el pequeño informe.

Itachi asintió.

—Es un poco tenso que se haya expandido a invitaciones de proveedores y clientes, parecemos más un evento comercial que disfrutar con todos los empleados de la empresa del esfuerzo que han realizado.

—De no ser así, posiblemente me quedaba más tiempo, pero es sofocante que se acerquen para tratar de obtener información de los procesos internos. — Izumi agregó con cierto recelo. —Y eso que no laboro directamente en ninguna de las áreas.

Sakura asintió en comprensión. La mayoría de los clientes están tan impregnados a costumbres antiguas y si la pareja de los principales socios no hacen acto de presencia, les da una mala impresión.

Después de todo, si no pueden manejar con armonía su hogar, menos lo harían con una empresa.

Al menos ése es el arcaico pensar.

De por sí no han podido cambiar ese pensamiento, pero al menos no pusieron reparos con que Sasuke se ausentara los años anteriores por otros compromisos. Ni Itachi ni Izumi han corrido con esa suerte

—¿Llevas las vitaminas? — la neurocirujano preguntó.

Izumi asintió, agregando que la siguiente semana debería ir por la nueva dosis.

—Konan-san dijo que todo está bastante normal, solo falta unos meses para tener a estos retoños en nuestros brazos. — la castaña miró a Sakura, sonriendo profundamente —Quiero agradecerte, Sakura, por tu ayuda... — La voz de Izumi se quebró por la emoción y se disculpó al instante, atribuyendo su estado emocional a las hormonas.

Sakura trató de no hacerla sentir incómoda, ella misma es consciente que sus emociones también se encuentran en una marejada, aunque en su situación tiene apellido y nombre. La neurocirujana se encuentra tan ansiosa porque termine esa bendita reunión empresarial.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Algo que caracteriza a los Uchiha de antiguo linaje es su frialdad cordialidad antes de dar la única estocada mortal.

Estaba atento a cada palabra de aquella mujer de cabellos violetas, quien constantemente desviaba su mirada, justificando aquello con ansiedad por ver a _su prometido_.

Ami se creía su propia farsa y también estaba segura de tener a Indra de su lado. Estaba envuelta en su propia historia de golf y cómo casi lograba un hoyo en uno, a pesar del campo de arena.

Indra, queriendo resquebrajar aquella farsa, le dijo una verdad que todos conocen. A ver si así aprende a hacer bien su trabajo de investigación.

—El golf me parece particularmente aburrido e innecesario como hobbie.

La notó temblar levemente, luego le dio la razón, diciendo que era algo que estaba probando con Sasuke.

Esa era otra absurda característica de ella.

Todo en su vida parecía girar en torno a su sobrino-nieto. Los viajes, los almuerzos, las reuniones, incluso hasta los amigos en común.

Como un libreto.

—¿En qué año te graduaste de cirujana?— le cortó la historia de cómo empezaron a salir en la secundaria a pesar de los celos de algunas compañeras. —Sasuke, por cierto, faltó a una de estas reuniones por estar contigo. Así que lo tengo bien presente.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo a su teatro bien armado. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron, Indra sospechaba que era más de rabia que de vergüenza.

—Tú no eres Haruno Sakura — fue la fría conclusión.

—Uchiha... Uchiha Ami seré — respondió ella, tan segura en aquello. Si sus anteriores farsas fracasaron, irá entonces con una verdad. —Estoy embarazada y tengo que casarme con Sasuke.

Aquello definitivamente no era algo que Indra esperara.

—¿Es de mi sobrino?

Ami tuvo que voltear el rostro, enrojecido por un sinfín de emociones.

—Su pregunta es ofensiva.

—No importa que respondas... —Indra, frío e implacable, estaba dispuesto a desenmascarar a aquella muchacha. Lastimosamente no tenía nada para mandarla a prisión. —Sasuke acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

Efectivamente el menor hijo de Fugaku ingresaba, siendo de inmediato abordado por un par de inversionistas, que se tomaban como competencia ser de los primeros en darle la bienvenida.

Ami empezó a competir con otras personas por acercarse a Sasuke. Un mesero se interpuso en su camino, ofreciéndole al recién llegado un coctel de tomate de árbol, sin alcohol.

—Pedido exclusivo de Itachi-san— indicó el joven, entregando el vaso envuelto en una servilleta. Sasuke lo agradeció mientras bebía del vaso con una mano libre, pues con la otra se sostenía el lado derecho del abdomen. Aquel malestar empezó a incomodarlo desde hace un par de horas, imaginando que por la ansiedad de terminar esa reunión cuando antes. Él no reparó en la presencia de la muchacha, mientras se acercaba Naruto y lo jalaba del brazo.

El rubio encendió el micrófono inalámbrico que tenía.

_—Contamos con la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke... — _indicó el rubio y fue aplaudido por la mayoría de los asistentes _—En menos de media hora ingresará Uchiha Itachi y comenzaremos con los anuncios— _agregó Naruto, teniendo otra ronda de aplausos.

Ami se frustró. Acercarse a Sasuke era como querer alcanzar a un artista que acababa de ganar un premio mundial.

Mientras, Indra aceptó un vaso de whisky, totalmente puro, observado a la muchacha y, de cierta retorcida manera, disfrutando de su desesperación. Aunque aquello del embarazo fue una contra mordida. Para sí mismo el mayor admitía no conocer demasiado a su sobrino para saber si tuvo algún desliz. Quizá su asistente pueda conocer al respecto. La detuvo cuando pasó cerca, junto al de cabellos blancos quien, como siempre, tuvo esa mirada desafiante.

El mayor rodó los ojos. Se le hacía absurda esa fiereza del hombre, como si la pelirroja no pudiera defenderse.

—La muchacha que está tratando de acercarse a Sasuke —dijo de inmediato Indra —La de cabellos lila. ¿Quién es?

Karin ni se ofendió siquiera por la falta de saludo o respeto. Pero ya sabía cómo manejar esta situación.

—Ummm... Desconozco cómo logró ingresar sin invitación — Karin aprovechó la oportunidad para soltar una normal inquietud —No es proveedor ni cliente... esperemos que no sea espía, porque apenas ingrese Itachi se hará pública la adquisición del terreno y de los proyectos que se realizarán.

—Oh... excelente punto — Indra miró, por primera vez en décadas, con respeto a alguien que no era de su propia familia—Dile a Naruto que quite ese tema... lo haremos en otra ocasión y solo con altos inversionistas y clientes.

—Entendido — la pelirroja asintió, dispuesta a cumplir la petición.

—Espera, un detalle más — la detuvo Indra —Uzumaki, tienes mi profundo aprecio por tu bienestar por la empresa.

Karin asintió.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Uchiha-dono — ella sintió que la voz le temblaba ante sus siguientes palabras, porque corregir a Indra era resquebrajar fácilmente esa pequeña dosis de respeto que le estaba dado —Agradeceré referirse hacia mí como Hōzuki, mi apellido de casada.

Aquello asombró a los dos hombres.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando había escuchado a Naruto decir que Itachi iba a llegar en menos de media hora, Ami no imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas que lo haría en presencia de la maldita pelo de chicle. ¿Cómo es que logró entrar? Si ella tuvo que usar el nombre de Uchiha Indra para entrar y, más aún, esperar la confirmación telefónica. De por sí también había agregado en su lista mental de despidos a aquel guardia que la había retenido... mientras que a _Haruno Sakura_... repitió silenciosamente su nombre... esa pudo entrar como una reina.

Algo debe pasar entre ella y Sasuke para no haberse casado en todo este tiempo. Seguramente él no está seguro de la relación.

Haruno no logrará quedarse con Sasuke.

Iba a acercarse a la mujer cuando fue bloqueada por un hombre alto y rubio acompañado de otro hombre de avanzada edad.

—Uchiha-san, Haruno-san — el de mayor edad saludó e hizo reverencia un poco profunda. El más joven solo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Es un placer que se nos considere en esta reunión.

Ishida Toshi, el ejecutivo de cuenta de _Nippon Ginko, _jamás pensó que le llegaría una invitación a la empresa Uchiha en menos de una semana de haber iniciado una actividad comercial con un Uchiha.

Cuenta personal y VIP, claro está. Y estuvo a nada de declinar la invitación, hasta que su instinto le indicó que asistiera para, posiblemente, conocer a Haruno Sakura, la _heredera_ de la cuenta de Uchiha Sasuke. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer mucho para acercarse a ella, pues el gerente comercial de _Iyo Ginkō _lo abordó tan cordialmente para asesorarlo en cambiar de banco.

La alerta de transferencia de seis millones de yenes, realizada esa mañana, seguramente lo inquietó más.

Toshi estaba tentado en decirle al otro que la actitud de Sasuke iba más allá de inversiones y dinero, era protección hacia un ser querido y aquello era complicado de discernir si el banco no le da esa seguridad que, en su ausencia, lo que menos tendrá un deudo serán problemas administrativos; pero sería delatar su modo de operación.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de nada, el mayor lo llevó hacia Uchiha Itachi y las dos féminas, comentando que le presentaría al círculo de confianza de Uchiha Sasuke.

Toshi reconoció de inmediato a la de cabellos rosados del restaurante, así mismo por la confirmación de Sasuke. Sin embargo, se presentó cordialmente como uno de los asesores bancarios de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Aunque quizá ingrese a trabajar a _Iyo Ginkō —_ insistió el mayor.

A Izumi le llamó la atención que Sasuke abriera una cuenta. De manera generalizada Toshi le habló de las divisas internacionales, un atractivo punto de su cuenta, pero está lejos de lo más importante de sus clientes.

Sakura mientras, no dejaba de estar pendiente de Sasuke. Ha notado que presiona el lado del abdomen derecho, quizá por el estrés o la ansiedad. Ella misma se siente extraña sobre aquella reunión y desea que se termine.

Vio a Naruto subir a una tarima, guardar unas notas, improvisar una breve historia de la empresa y elogiar el esfuerzo de cada uno de los empleados, quienes se emocionaron y aplaudieron. También notó cómo Sasuke rechazó una bebida que le fue brindada y un hombre de mediana edad llamó su atención, seguramente para otra plática de negocios o mostrar su respeto por el manejo de la empresa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Casi una hora después, Sakura se excusó unos instantes para ir a refrescarse. Se retocó el peinado y sacó su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Sasuke. El sonido de un mensaje entrante la alertó. Él se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Hola— saludó Sasuke, con la mirada anhelante.

Sakura, emocionada como se sentía, prácticamente se abalanzó a sus brazos mientras lo besaba con ansiedad. Haberlo creído atrapado en la avalancha no era algo que ella olvidaría con facilidad.

Lo sintió encogerse y murmuró una disculpa, mientras sondeaba una rápida revisión. Ya de cerca lo notaba tenso y tembloroso.

_—Sasuke-kun... vamos a la clínica—_ le pidió Sakura _—Puedo hacerte un eco de emergencia y..._

No la dejó terminar, colocando ambas manos en el rostro de ella, para besarla.

_—...tengo miedo. — _Él se atrevió a confesar en el tono preciso para que solo ella lo escuche. Sakura volvió a besarlo, para relajar su cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que en el fondo ella tampoco sentía.

_—Vamos a la clínica — _insistió Sakura, dando suaves besos por la mejilla y los párpados. —_Podemos salir por la puerta posterior._

_—No creo que sea tan sencillo, Sakura... —_ a ella se le oprimió el pecho al ver la palidez acentuarse y el gesto de dolor contenido. _—Yo tengo..._

—Oh, aquí estás, Sasuke-chan— Sakura se tensó ante la voz de Ami. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba presente en esta reunión. —Nos están esperando para el anuncio.

Sasuke no reparó en las palabras de la otra, atinó a correr al primer cubículo y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Ami se adelantó a Sakura, empujándola en el proceso, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una mueca de asco al ver a Sasuke vomitar. La otra corrió a otro cubículo a vomitar también, haciendo exasperar a Sakura, quien corrió a auxiliar a Sasuke.

—Déjame revisarte —insistió Sakura ante la reticencia de Sasuke a que ella lo vea en ese estado. —Por favor, necesito verificar lo que te pasa.

Quizá cansado, Sasuke permitió que ella lo limpiara.

_—Es amargo—_ dijo Sasuke, asqueado de sí mismo.

Sakura lo ayudó a quitarse el blazer ejecutivo y le pasó el enjuague bucal portátil que ella solía llevar para este tipo de eventos.

—Nos vemos en quince minutos para ir a la clínica.

_—No... Izumi — _replicó Sasuke, luego de escupir un poco de líquido. _—No quiero preocuparla. Le haría daño..._

—Aún se comprometió a permanecer una hora más... — Sakura trató de calmarse y pensar con frialdad —Entonces ve a la clínica, te alcanzaré allá y no quiero reparos.

—Iré ahora mismo, lo prometo— Sasuke asintió, aún pálido y tembloroso.

Sakura aprisionó la mano de Sasuke y le dio un fugaz beso, para dirigirse con Itachi e Izumi. Debía tratar con cuidado el tema de Sasuke yendo hacia la clínica para no alterar más a la embarazada.

Mientras, Sasuke daba una rápida lavada a su blazer para evitar estropearlo de todo. Iba a cruzar la puerta, con la prenda húmeda en un brazo, cuando Ami abrió la puerta del cubículo cercano.

_—Escuché que vas a la clínica... Llévame también por favor... me siento mal._

Sasuke accedió, diciéndole que partía en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Indra se extrañó de ver a Sasuke caminar aceleradamente hacia la salida (siendo seguido por aquella muchacha mentirosa), por lo cual interrumpió al hombre, que le platicaba sobre la economía de las microempresas de Tokyo, excusándose que tenía que agendar una cita con un experto en bienes raíces.

El patriarca Uchiha alcanzó a ver en el estacionamiento cómo Sasuke le abría la puerta de copiloto y se dirigía hacia el lado del conductor.

Indra no fue el único que vio a Sasuke partir. Sakura notó igualmente que Ami estaba prácticamente persiguiéndolo, quizá para hablar de algún tema... o acosándolo como en la época colegial.

La próxima vez que la viera, Sakura iba a ponerla en su sitio.

Mientras, realizó una llamada, aprovechando que Izumi seguía escuchando al rubio bancario sobre propuestas de protección familiar.

_—Habla Haruno Sakura — _indicó la neurocirujana, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la escuche _—Se presentará Uchiha Sasuke, y necesito que le realicen un eco abdominal completo además de todos los exámenes pre quirúrgicos... Sí, disponibilidad de un quirófano también._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ami estuvo oliendo el perfume que cargaba en su bolso, para que las náuseas le pasaran. Estaba tratando de sacarle conversación a Sasuke, porque definitivamente en la clínica él se enteraría del estado de ella...

Quizá logre decir que fue una infección estomacal y luego consiguiera que Sasuke la llevara, un poco de seducción y entonces luego decirle que el bebé nació ante tiempo...

Ami imaginaba su futuro junto a Sasuke, el chico de sus sueños adolescentes y la bendita realidad de su vida adulta, y estaba tan metida en sus fantasías que no notó cómo el susodicho perdió la conciencia.

El automóvil hizo un brusco giro, el lado del conductor chocando contra una pared.

Continuará...

* * *

Ahora sí, se nos chocó Sasuki y no es un susto como el capítulo anterior.

Problemas físicos de laptop (quienes están en grupo de whatsapp han vivido mis lloriqueos) han provocado este atraso. De corazón espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Aquel destino truncado

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Aquel destino truncado**

Ami se sintió apretada por el airbag y para suerte de ella, no sufrió mayor daño que el susto. Pero notó que Sasuke, a su lado, estaba totalmente inconsciente, quizá por su airbag.

Por unos instantes los pensamientos de ella se quedaron congelados, luego reaccionó, buscando que el hombre reaccione, sacudiéndolo y llamándolo.

Miles de pensamientos la atacaron. Por ahora, desquiciada y ansiosa, quitó el airbag, sacó su propio celular y trató de enfocarlos juntos, besándolo consecutivamente y sacando fotos tras fotos.

¡Celular!

Ella buscó debajo del reproductor de música, donde vio que él puso su Iphone y con manos temblorosas trató de abrir la pantalla principal.

_¡Sasuke no lo tenía bloqueado!_

¡Qué ingenuo!

Miraba el aparato, nerviosa y con ansiedad, como si hubiera ganado la lotería en un instante y tuviera solo un minuto para retirar el premio.

De hecho... no era mala idea.

Puso en el buscador Banco y le apareció una aplicación con un logo que ella no había visto.

_Nippon Ginko._

Ami soltó un bufido mientras repetía el nombre. _Banco Japón_. ¡Qué poco original!

Ingresó a la cuenta de Sasuke... ¡Doscientos millones de yenes! Ufff... eso sería suyo.

Revisó nuevamente la inconsciencia del hombre, se mordió el labio, pensando seriamente cómo proceder.

_Si Sasuke moría a causa del accidente... podría decir que ella ya estaba embarazada desde antes._

El corazón le latió intensamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El rubio se disculpó unos momentos con Izumi, pidiéndole permiso para contestar una llamada, por lo que se apartó un poco de Itachi y los demás.

_Izzumi Koushirou_ era el programador pelirrojo, amigo de infancia de su padre, poco sociable y nada comunicativo, pero un indudable genio de la informática.

Estaba llamándolo, lo cual era raro. Koushirou nunca llama a nadie.

—Dime, Koushirou-san— dijo el rubio.

_—Si quería un testeador de sistemas, tu cliente Uchiha me serviría a la perfección... Se activó la cámara con la simulación de celular desprotegido, y está remitiendo todo el video a nuestro servidor._

—¿Qué ocurrió con Uchiha Sasuke?

_—Estoy tratando de localizar el dispositivo, pero la situación de tu cliente no es favorable, sospecho que está inconsciente, no sé si drogado, y le "retiraron" todos los fondos. Las huellas que se están impregnando en el dispositivo no corresponden a Haruno, estoy ejecutando la revisión macro dactilar, pero me tomará tiempo._

—Toda una joyita aquí presente. —Toshi miró hacia la joven de cabellos rosados, sin saber cuán incómodo sería decirle de un posible atentado contra Uchiha Sasuke. —Puedo ejecutar la orden de bloqueo de cuenta, lo consulté ayer con Yagami-san.

_—Sí, solo déjala creer que ha logrado su cometido. Igual, con los videos como prueba, tenemos toda la prueba a favor._

—¿No apelará la negación de ser filmada?

_—Quien dio la autorización de grabación fue Uchiha Sasuke —_ respondió el pelirrojo _—Nadie la mandó a meterse con dispositivo ajeno._

Toshi asintió.

—Estaré al pendiente de la ubicación y estado del cliente — el rubio agregó —¿Podrías mandarles mensajes a su correo indicando que está procesando su requerimiento?

_—Oh... reversión de operación... me encanta tu forma de pensar. Aquello definitivamente la alterará._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**—¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¡Mi casa!** — el grito de la mujer alertó a Ami, quien estaba pendiente de ese mensaje de reversión de transacción y no sabía cómo volver a pedir el retiro de los doscientos millones de yenes.

—No... espere.. estoy tratando de llamar a una ambulancia... — la muchacha, enrojecida de la rabia trató de justificarse —Mi novio y yo sufrimos un accidente...

—Eso estoy viendo, no soy estúpida — los ojos dorados y brillantes resaltan en su piel morena. Su enorme barriga de embarazada le daba un aire más atemorizante.

De inmediato salió su esposo, más grande y robusto que ella.

—No te alteres, cariño... Puede hacerle daño a nuestra mariposita...

Akimichi Chōji volvió su mirada a la asustadiza mujer que no soltaba el celular y al inconsciente hombre que estaba junto a ella. Sacó su propio celular y llamó a Emergencias, pidiendo una ambulancia. Él había reconocido de inmediato al sujeto herido, por lo cual pudo dar ese dato al operador de emergencias.

La red interna de emergencias llegó hasta la clínica que dirige Tsunade, y la empleada de turno escuchó del accidente, contactándose de inmediato para que llevaran al herido en donde se lo está esperando.

La mujer se comunicó de inmediato con Haruno Sakura, la neurocirujana que había dado la orden de ingreso pre quirúrgico de Uchiha Sasuke.

Bien dicen que las malas noticias vuelan rápido.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Maito Gai recibía una llamada.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura de la información?— preguntó Sakura, nuevamente con el corazón en la garganta. —Sí, iré de inmediato.

Itachi miró a Sakura, preguntando silenciosamente sobre la llamada.

Sakura pensó en sus palabras. No era algo que pudiera ocultar por mucho tiempo, mejor decirlo ella antes que la información llegue mal y distorsionada.

—Por favor no se alteren— inició ella la plática, llamando la atención del matrimonio. —Sasuke-kun no se sentía bien y le pedí que fuera a la clínica. Parece que tuvo un accidente de tránsito, aún no conozco las causas exactas, pero ya lo están llevando a emergencias. Tengo que ir para allá.

Itachi casi se desvanece. Izumi, por su lado, parecía más firme y calmada.

—Vamos a ir la clínica, con calma— ella tomó de la mano a Itachi, sintiéndolo helado —Y te alcanzamos allá.

Itachi asintió.

Sakura abrazó a Izumi y le agradeció por su serenidad. Lo que menos necesitaban era más preocupaciones.

—_Sakura... —_ alcanzó a decir Itachi con voz temblorosa y ansiosa_ —Si acaso hay que operar a Sasuke... Y él no puede dar su consentimiento... Yo lo autorizo._

Ella asintió en comprensión. Analizando fríamente cuánto puede tomar la palabra de Itachi y aprovechar la ocasión para quitarle a Sasuke el apéndice que le está afectando.

.  
.

* * *

.

—¡Sai!— llamó Ino, una vez que cerró la comunicación mientras corría a la habitación de arte de su esposo. —Ayúdame a localizar a Sakura, me llamó Chōji. No sé qué retorcida broma del destino es esta, pero Sasuke ha chocado con el automóvil contra su casa.

El rubio analizó la información.

_—Inusual broma... — _Comentó Sai, mientras buscaba en su celular el número de Kakashi, llamándolo al instante —Uchiha Sasuke sufrió un accidente de tránsito.

—¡SAI! — Reprochó Ino, creyendo que la noticia se la daba a Sakura. Cuando escuchó que su esposo agregaba que se encontrarían en el centro quirúrgico, supo que no hablaba con su amiga. —¿Kakashi?

Sai asintió. Informó a su interlocutor que saldría en ese mismo instante.

—Tenemos una política de privacidad al paciente, lo siento mucho, bonita — Sai besó los labios de ella, para quitarle esa expresión de angustia —Pero no será mi culpa si vas a la clínica y te enteras de lo que sucede. Tengo que ir allá, así que podemos marcharnos de inmediato.

Ino lo abrazó, dándole un profundo beso.

—Confío en tus acciones. Vamos a la clínica.

.  
.

* * *

.

Sakura vio su celular brillar, en señal de otra llamada perdida y un mensaje adicional. No le prestó atención, su prioridad en este momento era Sasuke. Por lo cual se puso a la defensiva cuando se acercó Ishida Toshi, el asesor bancario.

—Ummm... No es el momento, tengo que retirarme de inmediato— indicó Sakura, buscando las llaves del automóvil en su cartera.

—Tengo las coordenadas del lugar de accidente de Uchiha-san — respondió el otro —Es una _singular situación_, porque no hago seguimientos presenciales de ninguno de mis clientes, pero no puedo ignorar esto. Lo tengo localizado por medio de su celular.

Sakura no sabía si podía confiar en aquel joven, que de paso tuvo acceso a una información que casi nadie sabía. Se arriesgó a escucharlo, más aún, a que suba al vehículo con ella y lo guíe hacia donde fue el lugar del accidente.

—Aún no se ha movido el celular del sitio, gire aquí por favor— el rubio le indicó hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Sakura notó que Sasuke había tomado rumbo a la clínica y el lugar de accidente, según el GPS, fue a quince minutos de la recepción de la fiesta de la empresa. La clínica está a casi media hora aunque, si van en ambulancia, será menos tiempo.

Sakura aceleró lo más posible mientras estaba al tanto de las palabras del rubio.

—Hay una persona testigo presencial del accidente— advirtió Toshi —Pero, en vez de comunicarse con emergencias, trató de sacar el dinero de la cuenta de Uchiha-san.

.  
.

* * *

.

Ami siguió revisando el estado de Sasuke. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido pero es consciente que tiene poco tiempo.

Tanteó a Sasuke, notando un pequeño bulto en el blazer humedecido, buscó en el bolsillo interior y encontró una caja rosada.

La abrió, viendo un precioso anillo.

_Anillo de compromiso_.

Maldita sea Haruno.

...

No, un momento.

Ami sacó el anillo y de inmediato lo puso en su mano, aunque le apretara ligeramente. Ella creyó haber engordado a causa del embarazo.

Pero no le importó. Tenía una buena base para su compromiso con Sasuke.

Escuchó a lo lejos la ambulancia y, apresurada como asustada, guardó el iPhone entre sus senos. Se bajó del vehículo, llorosa por los nervios.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó la embarazada morena, con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Tengo que acompañar a mi novio al hospital— casi rogó Ami, pasándose la mano por el rostro, con toda intención de hacer resaltar el anillo de compromiso. —Tiene que dejarnos ir.

—¿Y mi casa qué? — recriminó la otra.

De la ambulancia bajaron dos paramédicos, pidiendo a Ami que abra la puerta del auto.

Ami tembló de los nervios. Inconscientemente había dejado a Sasuke dentro del vehículo, encerrado. ¿Sería capaz de dejar morir a Sasuke? Estaba teniendo miedo de su propia desesperación.

Pero no fue necesaria alguna acción por parte de ella, pues al instante llegó Sakura, bajando de su propio auto con otro hombre.

_Miren a la zorra. Ya está con otro._

Ami borró todo rastro de temor y empezó a reclamarle a Sakura por su presencia.

—Lo tuyo con Sasuke terminó, no lo acoses más.

La mirada de la doctora fue fría.

—No sé qué demonios haces aquí pero no eres prioridad. Quítate. — Sakura se exaspera ante la inmovilidad de la otra —¡Ahora! ¡_Shannarō_!

Fue hacia la puerta del piloto, buscando en su cartera el duplicado de la llave del auto de Sasuke y abrió la accidentada puerta, con cierta presión y forcejeo por el destrozo de la misma.

Uno de los paramédicos revisó de inmediato al herido.

—Inconsciente, con pulso débil y respiración espontánea. Apliquemos oxígeno por precaución— se volvió a su compañero quien ya estaba llevando una mascarilla de alto flujo —Tenemos que proceder con cuidado, aparentemente no tiene fracturas, pero habrá que hacer radiografías para descartarlas.

Entre los dos hombres movieron con cuidado a Sasuke. A Sakura le hormigueaban los dedos por atenderlo ella misma, pero permitió que los otros hicieran su trabajo. Hasta ahora los vio aplicar todos los mecanismos para el caso.

La mujer morena vio con desdén a Ami y la ignoró de inmediato. Se dirigió hacia la de cabellos rosados, reclamando por su casa.

—Es lamentable lo que le pasó a su hombre, pero necesito saber quién se hará a cargo de los daños de mi propiedad...

El rubio se adelantó.

—Si Haruno-sensei me lo _autoriza_, Uchiha-san cuenta con un seguro por daños a terceros y este acontecimiento se encuentra dentro de las características de la calamidad, especialmente porque soy testigo presencial de la situación.

—Sí, por favor, haga todo lo que esté en su alcance— Sakura abrió su bolso y se dirigió a la mujer —Y en cualquier eventualidad adicional, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, con mi número personal. Puede llamarme a cualquier hora y responderé absolutamente por todo.

La embarazada asintió. Dejó que Sakura se subiera a su vehículo y siguiera a la ambulancia. Entonces se dirigió a Ami.

—Aprende, así es la forma en que se maneja una situación.— La miró despectivamente —¿Novia? Y no tienes ni el duplicado de la llave de su auto.

El rubio estuvo revisando su tablet y analizó a la mujer frente a él. Con todo lo que le había informado Koushirou, y la autorización expresa de Haruno, debía recuperar el iPhone de Sasuke.

—Tengo que retirar el dispositivo de Uchiha-san — señaló los pechos cubiertos de la mujer. —Las ondas electromagnéticas que emiten los celulares tienen efectos negativos, aumentando el riesgo a contraer cáncer.

Aterrada, Ami se quitó el iPhone de sus senos y lo entregó de inmediato.

—Tengo que ir a la clínica— replicó ella, aún buscando resaltar el brillo del anillo.

La morena se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al rubio.

—Lo invito a tomar un té mientras arreglamos mi situación.

—Un placer. Mi nombre es Ishida Toshi, para servirle.

—Akimichi Karui —respondió la embarazada. Casi al instante se estaciona un auto del cual se baja su esposo acompañado de dos hombres más. _El cabeza de piña y el cabeza hueca,_ como ella solía decirles.

—Karui, traje a Nara Shikamaru y Namikaze Naruto, ellos trabajan con Uchiha Sasuke. — expresó Chōji.

Naruto buscó en el auto a su amigo, preocupado por no verlo.

—Vino una ambulancia y ya se lo llevaron — aclaró Karui, mientras señalaba al otro rubio —Él es Ishida Toshi, encargado de arreglar los detalles para la reparación de nuestra casa.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, en señal de confusión. No sabía que Sasuke tuviera un seguro particular.

—¡Naruto! — exclamó Ami, tan llorosa como podía en su actuación —Se llevaron a mi Sasuke-chan, tengo que ir con él a la clínica, pero esa Haruno no me dejó.

—Ah... ¿Tú eres...? — preguntó el Namikaze, extrañado de la presencia de la chica. Se le hacía familiar... _de algún lado. _

—No sé si deba decírtelo... Sasuke-chan quería que fuera una sorpresa... —Ami mostró su mano, con el anillo de compromiso —Me pidió matrimonio. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Ninguno de los presentes dio signo de haberla escuchado. Karui se volvió hacia el otro rubio para guiarlo dentro de su casa.

—Por aquí, por favor. Necesito saber los requisitos que tengo para empezar los arreglos... Mi mariposa no va a aguantar el polvo que se genere. ¡Pero no permitiré tampoco una casa detrozada!

Chōji miró a Shikamaru, quien le asintió silenciosamente para que lleve a su esposa adentro y resuelvan en privado sobre el asunto que les compete.

Chōji vio a Karui guiar al otro rubio, entonces fue hacia Shikamaru, uno de sus íntimos amigos, pidiéndole disculpas por cualquier inconveniente.

—No te preocupes, Chōji — dijo Naruto, más efusivo que un japonés promedio, estrechándole la mano —Más bien te agradecemos por habernos ido a buscar. De aquí sabremos cómo llevar la situación.

Una vez que se aseguraron que Chōji entrara con su esposa y el otro hombre, Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron brevemente y en silencio supieron cómo actuar.

—Así que... ¿vas a acompañarnos a ver a Sasuke? — preguntó Naruto, sonriendo como lo hacía en su época estudiantil.

Ami tuvo el descaro de hacerse de rogar.

—Me has olvidado completamente, Naruto — le reclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos, buscando siempre resaltar la joya. —No sé si te permita ser el padrino de la boda.

—Es una lástima — comentó Shikamaru, como quien no quiere la cosa —Entonces nos tenemos que dirigir ya a la clínica.

Sacó sus llaves y le quitó el seguro a su auto.

—¡Iré contigo! — expresó Ami, corriendo hacia el lado del copiloto. Luego sacó su celular, revisando y releyendo ese mensaje de revisión de cuenta. Que demoraría «72 horas laborables» por la cantidad de dinero.

_Tres días y ella tendría su dinero._

Ignoró cómo los otros dos demoraron unos instantes para subir al auto.

Shikamaru subió y condujo a la clínica en la cual trabaja Sakura, después de todo, Ami la había mencionado como la culpable de no poder ir con Sasuke en la ambulancia.

Apenas llegaron Ami corrió a la recepción, secando sus lágrimas y preguntando por su amado.

Naruto y Shikamaru iban a acercarse pero sintieron la presencia de Itachi, quien llevaba a Izumi, ambos caminando lentamente.

—¿Cómo llegaron...? ¿Qué es...? — preguntó Itachi, un tanto confuso.

—Ummm... bueno, algo compleja la historia —Naruto dijo.

—Más bien problemática— agregó Shikamaru.

—Pero estaremos bastante tiempo aquí, así que...

Vieron a Ami correr hacia el primer pasillo, soltando un grito de angustia.

—Después hablamos, tengo que ir a averiguar sobre Sasuke.

Izumi le dio un apretón de mano y le dijo que se sentaría en un sofá cama de la sala de espera.

Itachi se acercó a recepción.

—Ummm... lamento interrumpirla, estoy buscando a un hombre, alto, cabellos negros, tuvo accidente de tránsito... ¿Quizá llegó...?

La mujer lo miró, entre dudosa y afligida.

—¿Familiar? La mujer anterior se presentó como su novia.

—¿Qué? ¿Novia? — Itachi sacudió la cabeza —Soy su hermano mayor, Itachi.— Nerviosamente empezó a buscar su identificación. Sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro, para calmarlo.

—Calma y respira, solo pregunta por él y dónde ubicarlo.

_—¿Dónde lo localizo?_

La mujer volvió su mirada a los documentos, releyendo la información, deseando dar otro tipo de indicaciones.

_Accidente de tránsito hace aproximadamente 75 minutos, destrozo de lado del conductor, herida en el cráneo, paro cardiaco en la ambulancia..._

—Puede por favor... realizar el reconocimiento del fallecido siguiendo por el pasillo, yendo largo hasta el final.

_Reconocimiento del fallecido._

Itachi sintió que su mundo se desmoronó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, esto era inevitable. Puse la pista en capítulos anteriores.

Por cierto, subo pronto en celebración a que este fict ha ganado el segundo lugar en el Tanabata SasusSaku Fest 2019 _\- inserte globos de fiesta -_ Ah, esperen... tenemos un deceso, un minuto de silencio por favor.

¿Comentarios? ¿Llanto? Me entero en un mensaje. La continuación, pronto. Porque esto no se acaba aún, falta ver lo que le espera a la loca de Ami en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Aquel que amó en silencio

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Aquel que amó en silencio**

* * *

Itachi asintió por inercia. Sentía una quemazón en la garganta y unas ansias de golpear todo. Naruto, junto a él, soltó unas traicioneras lágrimas.

—_Si deseas... Yo iré_ —dijo el rubio, con la voz afectada.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negarse.

Inconscientemente recordó el mensaje de voz del día anterior. Y pensar que estuvo a nada de eliminarlo. Va a tener que buscar la forma de guardarlo.

_Itachi... quiero darte gracias por todo..._

El Uchiha no quiso ir hacia su esposa, la vio junto a Ino, quien le estaba acomodando un cojín debajo de las piernas y le ofrecía alguna bebida.

_Sé que no me he comportado de la manera más adecuada_...

Sintió a Naruto seguirlo, lo cual lo hizo agradecer silenciosamente. Era duro lo que va a hacer. Casi tropieza con una doctora. ¡Sakura! ¿Se habrá enterado ya?

_No puedo justificar mis acciones... Yo sólo... Quería decirte que te amo, Itachi._

Ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad para pelear por él. Dejaron pasar demasiado tiempo, tratando de tocar el tema con Sasuke y dejando que él esquivara la situación.

_Y si llego a faltar... No te culpes por nada... Soy responsable de mis actos._

Estaba llegando al final del pasillo. Una mujer de cabellos lilas salió abruptamente, empujándolo en el proceso.

_Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu bebé... Cuando le hables de mí, dile que siempre lo amé. __Y que no sea cobarde, como yo lo fui._

El guardia que estaba en la entrada de la morgue le abrió la puerta. Itachi entró, Naruto detrás de él.

_Perdóname, Itachi. Por todo._

Con el corazón apagado, Itachi observó al joven en la camilla. Su rostro con rastros de besos de lápiz labial, los cabellos oscuros como la noche. Los ojos cerrados, su expresión en paz.

El mayor Uchiha cerró los ojos, las lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas. Elevó en silencio una plegaria por el alma del fallecido, el nudo dentro de sí desatándose.

Y fue Itachi quien pidió silenciosamente perdón. Una y mil veces. Sus plegarias mezclados con el arrepentimiento. Sintió a Naruto detrás de él, también llorar silenciosamente.

Solo Sasuke los podía poner en ese estado.

_—Descansa en paz —_ volvió a murmurar Itachi _—Y Perdón, por favor, perdón._

Naruto asintió a su lado, secando con las manos las traicioneras lágrimas. También sintiendo la culpa mordiendo su alma.

_—Gracias... — _agregó Naruto y, expresivo como es, rompió todas las barreras de formalidad para abrazar a Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ami salía presurosa, temblando de la rabia, pasándose las manos por los labios, como deseando borrar cada beso dado. En su indignación salió chocando contra Uchiha Itachi, y lo ignoró. ¡Que se joda el mundo!

Llegó nuevamente a recepción, su mano golpeando con fuerza la mesa de recepción, llamando la atención de la mujer.

_—No-quiero-más-malditas-bromas —_ Ami reclamó, presionando los dientes entre cada palabra.

La mujer le miró, extrañada.

Ami iba a hablar, hasta que se le adelantó una pelirroja acompañada de su esposo de cabellos blancos. La de cabellos lilas los odiaba, profundamente. Karin la ignoró, como si no existiera.

—Buenas noches — dijo Suigetsu, rodeando con un brazo a su esposa, en una clara señal de protección —Nos enteramos que nuestro amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, ingresó a esta clínica.

—Un momento, por favor — La recepcionista empezó a teclear en la computadora. —En los registros tengo a un no identificado, que sufrió un accidente de tránsito. Falleció, camino a esta clínica, mientras lo transportaban en la ambulancia. Registrada las características físicas para el reconocimiento de familiares o allegados.

—Uh... qué lástima... —Analizó Suigetsu, presionando más el hombro de Karin en señal de estar tan preocupado como ella —¿Quizá algún otro registro?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—No en sistema. — aclaró, verificando en las diferentes opciones —Pero emergencia se encuentra al este, aunque es un área totalmente restringida, puedo ir a consultar alguna novedad.

Suigetsu asintió.

—Sí, por favor.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó de su puesto.

A la entrada de Emergencia, la mujer se puso la respectiva ropa asignada para los administrativos, y con sus huellas dactilares accedió a la zona.

El movimiento era un poco intenso. Uno de los galenos la reconoció, a pesar de estar cubierta su boca.

—¡Oh! ¡Kaori-san! Lamentamos por el trabajo que te damos... Necesitamos una mano con los registros de ingresos, ¿Podrías por favor ayudarnos con eso?

—Sí, claro, Tsubasa-sensei —asintió la mujer mientras se dirigía a la sala anexa donde estaban carpetas ordenadas con los documentos de identificación.

_—El paciente de la camilla 3 empieza a reaccionar al medicamento —_ dijo uno de los profesionales a Tsubasa _—Parece ser que desconocía ser alérgico a los frutos secos._

—La adolescente de la sala 6 saldrá en menos de una hora, dejó de llorar hace diez minutos y se ha relajado. — indicó otro médico —Logramos que comprenda que el yeso en su pierna es genial.

—Paciente camilla 2 puede mantenerse sin oxígeno, se regulariza la respiración.

Kaori notó que sería una intensa noche de sábado.

—¿Se encuentra listo el quirófano?— preguntó una doctora.

—Aún está ocupado, calculan aproximadamente una hora incluyendo la desinfección.

La puerta se abrió, ingresando el jefe de cirugía. Aquello llamó la atención de algunos, porque él está de vacaciones y es política interna no interrumpir a nadie durante su descanso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Una vez que se calmaron. Naruto vio hacia la camilla. Hizo una pequeña oración por el descanso del alma del hombre, volviendo a pedir también por su propia alma ante esa felicidad y alivio que lo inundaban.

Itachi lo entendió perfectamente. Lo acompañó una vez más en las plegarias. Casi sentía que podía pasarse toda una existencia rezando y pidiendo disculpas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a otro hombre, de cejas gruesas y cabello negro. La incredulidad y el llanto haciendo estremecer a los dos que estaban ahí.

Naruto e Itachi se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente la magnitud del dolor. Ellos mismos lo experimentaron en angustiosos segundos.

_—Lee... ¿Qué sucedió? — _sollozaba aquel hombre, destrozado ante el espectáculo. Como profesional de medicina, examinó la herida en la cabeza, encontrando maquillaje en la pálida y fría piel. _—Tienes manchas de labial en la cara... ¿Acaso...? ... ¡No! No hay cabida para el reproche... ¡Mi pobre muchacho!_

Tanto Itachi como Naruto se sintieron demás en la sala, por lo que silenciosamente se marcharon.

Itachi siempre consideró a Naruto, hijo único de la unión de Minato y Kushina, como un amigo más de su hermano. Ahora se dio cuenta que no había valorado bien aquella relación que, más que amistad, era un hermandad que sobrepasa los lazos familiares. Si Sasuke hubiese sufrido la pérdida de su hermano mayor, Naruto hubiera sido un gran apoyo moral.

Naruto fue a una fuente de bar cercana y pidió un café bien cargado.

—Que sean dos— agregó Itachi y sacó su billetera —Yo invito.

El rubio soltó una risita, entendiendo que invitar a comer es una característica tan impregnada en los Uchiha. Lo aceptó, como un pequeño festejo por haber salido de esta dura prueba. Ir a reconocer a alguien en la morgue no es algo agradable, desgraciadamente alguien debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La expresión de culpa inundó de inmediato a Sakura. Aún con la mascarilla, sus ojos decían demasiado.

_—Kakashi-sensei — _saludó ella, con voz temblorosa.

El aludido sopesó la situación. Si Sakura no se encuentra emocionalmente apta, le prohibirá el ingreso al quirófano.

—Sakura-sensei — respondió el saludo e hizo un gesto de hablar fuera del área de Emergencias. Salieron por la puerta que daba a la consulta externa pero sin avanzar hasta aquel lugar, sino que se quedaron en la antesala donde todos deben poner la vestimenta de pabellón.

—Kakashi-sensei... Iba a llamarlo para solicitar su autorización para una intervención...

—¿Nuevamente saturando tu vida de trabajo? — interrumpió Kakashi. No tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

—¡No! — Sakura respiró, tratando de calmarse —No era mi especialidad, pero **debo** hacer una_ apendicectomía mínimamente invasiva. _Y sabes que estoy lista para hacerlo.

Kakashi se pasó la mano por el rostro, verdaderamente preocupado.

—Bien lo indicaste, no es tu área — reprochó, pensando que a ese paso Sakura iba a empezar a operar a cada caso de gravedad que viera, sea cual sea la intervención a realizar.

—Es Sasuke-kun— confesó ella —No debería decirlo porque él no lo ha autorizado, de hecho aún no hemos hablado adecuadamente de ello, pero el día en que revisé la herida, noté la inflamación de su apéndice, los dolores aumentan ante el estrés y eso puede ser fatal.

Kakashi quedó impresionado. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—Así es... puede causar peritonitis y morir — Kakashi miró a Sakura, ya que estaban en confesiones no autorizadas sobre Uchiha Sasuke, continuó —¿Realizaron los exámenes prequirúrgicos?

—Estoy esperando los resultados, pedí que sean completos. — Sakura creyó que estaba ganando la posibilidad de ella misma operar a Sasuke, por lo que continuó relatando —Habíamos quedado en que él vendría, pero en su trayecto acá, deduzco que sufrió un desvanecimiento, lo que provocó que chocara contra una casa. De traumatología lo revisaron y en lo relativo a su área se encuentra ileso. Pero Sasuke-kun venía acá, tácitamente estaba autorizando la operación que iba a realizar... Además, Itachi me reafirmó que autorizaba todo procedimiento con tal de salvar a Sasuke-kun.

—Entendido, igual tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que llevará la preparación del quirófano para poner al tanto a los demás. Izumi tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo y debe estar muy ansiosa — respondió Kakashi. Sakura asintió, empezando a quitarse la mascarilla —Y Sakura...

—¿Sí? — La neurocirujana miró a su jefe.

—Dijiste que ibas a estar disponible para el paciente de Itachi —ella empezó a sentir una ansiedad ante las palabras de Kakashi —Y ha llegado el momento. Necesito que estés lista para una nefrectomía radical laparoscópica a Uchiha Sasuke.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los verdes ojos.

_—Por eso recomendaste la inyección de butorfanol —_ ella notó, sintiéndose estúpida. Sasuke estaba sufriendo más de lo que imaginaba. La voz le salía ronca por contener el llanto _—Y yo le apliqué el típico ibuprofeno._

—Sakura... ¿Estás preparada?

_—Lo estaré, solo necesito digerirlo _— Sakura se tapó el rostro, sollozando silenciosamente unos instantes. Su mente recordando gestos, acciones, los exámenes. Necesitaba concentrarse, la vida de Sasuke depende de una mente fría. _—En la carpeta que entregó Itachi estaba marcado la sección de riñón y fue a lo que presté mayor atención. De ahí revisé la parte cerebral pero omití los demás órganos._

—Sí, yo también cometí el error de verificar solo lo que estaba señalado. Y es un error que no volveré a cometer. — replicó Kakashi — El eco que mandaste a hacer confirmará lo del apéndice, lo cual descarta el mayor temor que tenía sobre él.

_—¿Cáncer? — _preguntó Sakura, yendo al crítico punto _—El análisis de sangre..._

—No fue un análisis de sangre oncológico — Kakashi expresó. —Pero la sintomatología del abultamiento del abdomen... Pensar que pude haber complicado todo si hubiera golpeado el apéndice...

—Estabas sondeando su riñón — reflexionó Sakura. Aún el corazón le latía fuertemente.

Ya estando en un área con cobertura móvil, Kakashi sintió una llamada entrante. Estuvo a nada de contestar, pero viendo que era su colega de la capital, se decidió a atender.

—Umm... ¿Estás aquí? En...tonces voy para allá. — cerró la llamada y se dirigió a Sakura —Terminación de intervención y desinfección del quirófano, calculo una hora. Nos encontramos aquí, necesito las firmas de Itachi y que informes de su estado a los familiares.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaban la ropa descartable y quedaban con sus ropas normales. Kakashi se dirigió hacia el pasillo de la derecha, mientras Sakura aprovechó para ir al baño más cercano, empujar la puerta y encerrarse en el primer cubículo.

A solas, lloró con más fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ami estaba empezando a escribir en un papel simple, tomado de la recepción, una queja contra el administrador de aquel hospital. Iba a poner especial énfasis en que, por órdenes de un tal Haruno, no fue atendida adecuadamente. Y hasta con información falsa.

Aún le dan náuseas recordar que, aceleradamente, entró al cuarto de la morgue y empezó a llenar de besos a aquel que creía que era Sasuke, hasta que lo vio mejor y definitivamente ¡No era Sasuke!

No se parecían en nada. Solo en el cabello negro y aún así el estilo de corte era totalmente diferente.

¿Cómo se atrevieron a engañarla de esa manera?

Trató de controlar las náuseas. Quiso atribuirlo a su embarazo. O a los nervios. Si Sasuke sobrevivía, vería el intento de vaciar la cuenta bancaria. Le diría que quisieron asaltarlos y entonces ella logró recuperar su Iphone. ¡Sí! ¡Espectacular historia!

Se estremeció al sentir una intimidante mirada sobre ella. Escaneó el lugar y notó que Indra, el tío abuelo de Sasuke, la miraba con un profundo odio. Temblorosa, se acercó a él.

—No he mentido — alzó la mano, enseñando el anillo de compromiso —Me pidió matrimonio, aquí tiene la prueba.

—Bastante interesante, me encantaría escuchar esa historia — una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltar, casi parecía que era Sasuke quien hablaba, pero había sido su hermano mayor, Itachi.

_—Oh... Itachi-san... eh... esto... quería que Sasuke-chan fuera quien nos presentara, pero esta desgracia... parece que tengo mala suerte. _— La voz temblorosa no era fingida. Ami tenía que hablar de inmediato sobre su embarazo. No serán tan despiadados de dejar desamparada a una embarazada, ¿Verdad? _—No queríamos hacerlo público..._

—¿Cuánto tiempo desde que están juntos? — preguntó Itachi. Recordó que chocó contra ella en su camino hacia la morgue y fue incapaz de apaciguar sus temores. Ella lo llamó por su nombre, sabe quién es él en la vida de Sasuke.

_—Un año... y unas semanas —_ agregó con una sonrisa leve.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Hace un año Sasuke estaba en Europa.

—¿Has viajado al extranjero? — preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de tal manera que a Ami le pareció que era un zorro queriendo devorar a su presa.

_—Sasuke-chan prometió llevarme a conocer Grecia... Él quiere también ser el primero en ese sentido —_Ami se llevó una mano al vientre. _—Verán... yo estoy..._

—¡Oh! El anillo de Mikoto-san — exclamó Izumi, quien venía junto a Ino.

Ver a la rubia amiga de la pelo chicle le dio mala espina a Ami.

_—Sí, sí — _Ami levantó la mano, enseñando la joya _—Nos comprometimos esta noche, pero el accidente..._

—¿Puedo verlo? — pidió Izumi, mientras enseñaba sus propios anillos de compromiso y de boda, el cual cargaba en una cadena de oro dentro de su ropa. Lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, para enseñarlo —Los míos tuve que ponerlo aquí, ya no me calzan con el embarazo encima. Le diré a Sasuke-kun que te regale una cadena tan hermosa como la mía, así también pondrás el anillo de boda cuando te embaraces.

Ami sonrió, mientras recibía la cadena de oro con los anillos y a cambio forcejeaba con su anillo. Ya sentía su ausencia en la mano.

—Oh, sin duda sí es el anillo de Mikoto-san. Calza perfectamente con los detalles — Izumi sonrió. Itachi estaba demasiado extrañado, su madre solo tuvo los juego de anillos de compromiso y boda, y de hecho, todas las joyas de ella se encuentran en resguardo en el banco. Pero dejó que su esposa dirigiera la conversación, por lo cual recibió el anillo que Izumi mostraba —Mira, Itachi-kun, es tal cual como lo tenía tu madre.

Fue cuando el mayor Uchiha entendió a lo que se refería su esposa. Fugaku, cuando se comprometió con Mikoto, había inscrito el nombre de ella dentro del anillo, ya casada. _Uchiha Mikoto._

En la adolescencia, cuando Itachi y Sasuke se enteraron del cursi gesto, juraron jamás hacer tal _ridiculez_. Aunque años después, Itachi tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, cuando le pidió a Izumi que se casaran y repitió el gesto de su padre en el anillo de compromiso de ella.

Sasuke también se había tragado sus palabras. Y estaba en sus planes casarse.

_Uchiha Sakura._

—Sí, indudablemente la joya de mi madre — confirmó Itachi, sonriendo aliviado.

Ino estuvo recelosa en todo ese tiempo. Le había comentado a Izumi que aquella muchacha estaba acosando a sus amigos aunque no tenía el verdadero alcance de sus acciones además de la foto que le había enviado la misma Ami a su celular y que la rubia borró, por considerarla absurda.

Pero ahora, con Itachi e Izumi hablando de un compromiso familiar.

«_—No te atrevas a cambiar a Sakura por ella. Matarías a Sakura con eso._

_—Entonces Sakura me odiaría._»

_¿Acaso buscas que Sakura te odie? ¿Sasuke-kun?_ Ino, en momentos así, deseaba tener el poder de meterse en la mente de las personas y saber lo que piensa alguien tan complejo como Uchiha Sasuke.

_—Sí, sí... —_ replicó Ami, emocionada, su voz quebrándose al ver cómo la pelirroja y el de cabellos blancos se acercaban. Se les unió un tipo con el cabello en forma de piña. Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más rodeada. _—No sabía lo del detalle de Mikoto-san... cuando ella se entere... seguro que lo aprobará._

Itachi aprisionó el anillo entre sus manos. Ino entonces entendió todo. Su alma respiró tranquila, a diferencia de lo que sentía Ami.

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso para la de cabellos lilas.

Itachi extendió la mano, entregando el anillo a Ami. De inmediato ella iba a ponerse la joya, pero las palabras de Itachi la detuvieron.

—Mi madre lleva cuatro años muerta.

Se notó el escalofrío de ella por esta a punto de ponerse el anillo de una mujer muerta.

Naruto pidió silenciosamente permiso para desenmascarar la siguiente mentira. Itachi asintió.

—Hace un año y una semana, Sasuke acompañó a Sakura-chan a un congreso de neurocirugía, en Europa.

—Y extendieron su estadía una semana más — agregó Karin, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ami entendió hacia donde iba todo el asunto. ¿Por qué defienden a esa estúpida Haruno?¿Por qué? **¿¡Por qué!?**

_—Idiotas... Sasuke está conmigo desde hace meses... — _Insistió ella, su voz temblando de rabia _—Toda la semana, todas las noches, es conmigo con quien ha estado._

—Martes en la noche, yo pasé por su departamento — refutó Itachi —Y no había rastro de ti.

—Viernes en la noche, Sasuke seguía en Takigakure — volvió a acotar Karin, se llevó un dedo a la cabeza, como analizando la situación —Y por cierto, llegó bastante feliz antes de viajar, seguramente durmió en el departamento de Sakura.

**—¡No!**

—Sí, lo hizo — confirmó Itachi, sin faltar a la verdad.

—No entienden...

—Quien no lo hace eres tú — Naruto intervino —No sé quién eres, pero esta noche has estado diciendo mentiras tras mentiras.

A la mujer, el desconocimiento de Naruto sobre su persona, fue un golpe bajo. Maldito sea el instante en que le dijo a Sasuke que había sido el rubio quien le dio su número de celular. Sopesó decir sobre su embarazo, eso sería un as de incertidumbre ante tanta defensa.

—Y principalmente — Itachi la sacó de sus meditaciones —El anillo que dices que Sasuke te dio, en su interior tiene una inscripción.

Como si se hubiera congelado la sangre en sus venas, Ami sintió el frío inundarla. Miró el interior del anillo que ella había portado, tan orgullosamente.

**_Uchiha Sakura._**

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia y lanzó un grito de indignación, lanzando el susodicho anillo junto a la cadena y los aros de Izumi contra Itachi.

—¡Sasuke anda conmigo! — respondió Ami, totalmente enfurecida —Estoy embarazada de él.

Karin se rió.

—¿Y tus pruebas para afirmar eso? — la pelirroja la miró, con burla —Embarazada puedes estar, pero de ahí a que es de Sasuke...

**_—Tú no te metas, maldita zorra._**

—Cuida tu boca, fulana — intervino Suigetsu —No acostumbro a demandar a personas patéticas, pero estás pidiéndolo a gritos.

Izumi notó a su ginecóloga acercarse hacia ella.

Ami se sintió más rodeada.

Y para rematar sus males, apareció Haruno Sakura, con una bata médica y las manos en los bolsillos, analizando el escenario.

**—¿Qué quieres maldita? Perdiste. ¡PERDISTE!**

Sakura la miró, extrañada.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre? — preguntó Sakura —No, no quiero saberlo. Bajas la voz o pediré a seguridad que te saque de la clínica.

—Sasuke es mío. **¡MÍO!** — Ami respiraba furiosamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra —Es a mí a quien llevó a comer...

—¿Por eso te sientes con derecho a Sasuke? — Naruto intervino —¿Pueden levantar la mano las personas que, en alguna ocasión, Sasuke ha invitado o cancelado la cuenta de algún restaurante o similares?

Ami observó con rabia cómo Naruto levantó la mano, junto a Karin, Suigetsu, aquella mujer que se acercó a Izumi, la misma Izumi, el de cabellos en forma de piña, la odiosa de Ino, hasta un hombre de cabellos blanco y con un pañuelo azul cubriendo su boca que hacía acto de presencia.

Furibunda, se volvió hacia la salida.

—¿Qué fue todo esto?— preguntó Sakura.

Ino le posó la mano en un hombro.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo anda queriendo echar raíces de mentiras y no le funcionó. — Ino aprisionó las manos en los hombros de su amiga —Ahora, ¿puedes darnos información sobre nuestro querido paciente?

Sakura miró hacia Itachi, quien devolvió la mirada con cautela.

—Bueno... del accidente de tránsito prácticamente está ileso, pero... quirúrgicamente necesitamos extraerle dos órganos que podrían presentarle graves inconvenientes a futuro. —Sakura vio a Kakashi, quien asintió por la forma en que estaba llevando la conversación.

—Itachi, estoy al mando de la cirugía y por ello necesito que firmes las autorizaciones correspondientes. — agregó Kakashi.

El aludido empezó a palidecer, asintiendo por inercia. Izumi se mordió el labio, por preocupación al estado de su esposo.

—Izumi ¿Me permites sedar a Itachi? — preguntó Sakura, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de la bata quirúrgica.

—Sí, por favor — suspiró ella, aliviada.

Itachi parecía abstraído, que prácticamente no reaccionó hasta que sintió el pinchazo en la vena. Se quejó en un gesto automático.

—No te dormirá, no si así no quieres. Vamos a operar a Sasuke, extracción de riñón derecho y del apéndice. — Sakura miró a Itachi, repitiendo lo que Kakashi indicó — Necesito que firmes las autorizaciones.

El mayor parpadeó, asintiendo, más consciente de su entorno.

—Y de paso, si me permites — agregó Konan, la ginecóloga de cabecera de Izumi —Puedo sugerir el ingreso de Izumi, solo para que descanse en un entorno más adecuado.

Kakashi asintió, para darle confianza a Itachi, quien también asintió.

—Es poco singular pero podríamos ubicarlos en una habitación doble.

—Sí, gracias — volvió a decir Itachi.

Naruto le golpeó la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

—Es la oportunidad que deseábamos — el rubio sonrió, con verdadera fe —Confiemos en las habilidades de Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Naruto — dijo Kakashi. Se dirigió a la neurocirujana —Déjale los formularios a Itachi y te alistas para entrar a quirófano, aún tenemos tiempo pero debemos estar presente cuanto antes.

Sakura asintió. Kakashi dirigió sus pasos al área quirúrgica, volviendo la mirada hacia Haruno, quien empezaba a buscar los indicados documentos.

A su mente llegaron las palabras de su colega, que aún se mantenía en la morgue, haciendo todo el papeleo correspondiente a Rock Lee, el neurocirujano que falleció a causa de un accidente de tránsito.

_— Él era huérfano, prácticamente lo adopté desde su niñez... y no era mal muchacho, solo demasiado rígido con su vida... Fue mi orgullo cuando decidió ir a la carrera de medicina, entonces, en la fiesta de graduación bebió demasiado... Tuvo relaciones sin protección y lastimosamente adquirió VIH. Su vida se había apagado y traté que siguiera adelante, con los tratamientos adecuados... Se graduó de neurocirujano y en un congreso internacional conoció a Haruno Sakura, tu pupila. Para él fue un flechazo al instante. Quería cambiarse a tu hospital pero temía que fuera rechazado por su enfermedad. Aunque jamás llegó a insinuarse porque me dijo que ese mismo día conoció a su pareja, Uchiha Sasuke. No estuvo bien de mi parte darle esperanzas, le decía que si no estaban casados, aún podía tener una oportunidad... Solo cuando pensaba en Sakura, Lee veía esperanzas en un mañana..._

_Kakashi miró al muchacho sin vida en la camilla._

_—Es bastante impactante lo que me cuentas, y entiendo tus sentimientos... Pero no comprendo el por qué de esta confesión. Si Lee nunca le dijo nada a Sakura es porque estaba consciente de la relación que ella mantiene con Sasuke._

_—Pero Lee tenía poco tiempo de vida..._

_—Y merecía un amor real, no un acompañamiento por lástima. Mira, Gai, te falta un poco más de experiencia en la vida de Sasuke y Sakura para entender la complejidad de su relación. En resumen puedo decirte que ambos son exigentes pero se apoyan mutuamente. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te comenté del estudiante de finanzas a quien yo lo graduaba de médico sin siquiera tomarle un examen? Es Sasuke, porque él buscaba tiempo en su horario para ayudar a Sakura a estudiar las materias de medicina. Y así mismo, ella daba su tiempo para ayudarlo a armar los trabajos de finanzas. Eran famosos en la biblioteca general porque, mientras otros tonteaban con cartas y mensajes de celular, ellos se preparaban, proyectándose en un futuro **juntos**. Prestaban libros de medicina y finanzas. Llegar a ese nivel de entendimiento con alguien es muy difícil en esta vida. Quizá Lee lo entendió._

_Gai quedó en muda reflexión._

_—Lo lamento tanto, he sido egoísta..._

_—No, Gai, fuiste más como un padre consentidor._

Kakashi miró hacia Sakura, como la gran profesional de medicina que es, aquella joven que, en el día de su graduación le agradeció por sus enseñanzas y paciencia. Entendía a su colega, porque se sentía como padre orgulloso con ella, y quería su felicidad.

El jefe de cirugía entró a la sección de quirófano, empezando a colocarse la ropas quirúrgicas y desinfectarse. Dentro de la sala, se encontró con Sai, que esperaba fuera del quirófano siete, quien estaba totalmente vestido para ingresar a la operación. El esposo de Ino no estaba en su especialidad, pero ante la duda de si Sakura estaba apta para ser el apoyo de Kakashi, tenían a Sai como segunda opción.

—Sakura está lista para operar— indicó Kakashi —Sin embargo, te necesito dentro, porque vamos a realizar apendicectomía y nefrectomía radical laparoscópica.

Sai asintió, en señal de compresión.

—Uchiha Sasuke ha estado realmente jodido.

Continuará...

* * *

Sí, un poco alargado pero llegamos al clímax de la historia. En el siguiente veremos... umm... algo diferente.

Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo, los amo muchísimo.


	12. De aquel encuentro

_**Sumario: **_La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre..._  
_

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 12: De Aquel Encuentro**

* * *

El quirófano estuvo listo diez minutos antes de lo previsto. Sasuke fue llevado en una camilla y una anestesióloga empujó un carrito con sus implementos. Su ayudante le pidió cinco minutos de pausa, aún un poco fatigado por la cirugía anterior.

Sakura se ofreció a ayudar a preparar a Sasuke, tratando de tener sus emociones totalmente enfriadas. Notó que, en el apuro de estabilizarlo y cambiarle las ropas, no habían limpiado el rostro, el cual estaba con marcas de labial.

Sakura sintió una emoción ardiente queriendo deslizarse por su corazón, pero la pudo contener. No podía fallarle a Sasuke, no ahora. Y ella era una adulta, no una adolescente hormonal.

Tomó un paño quirúrgico y lo empapó de alcohol, limpiando cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Notó que tenía un ligero golpe del lado izquierdo de la frente. Nada de gravedad a simple vista, pero después lo chequeará personalmente.

La anestesióloga, de cabellos castaños firmemente cogidos en un rígido moño, agradeció por su ayuda.

Localizó la vena de Sasuke e insertó la aguja del equipo de infusión intravenosa. Sakura sintió la presencia de otra mujer morena, quien empezó a mover a Sasuke para la ubicación del tubo.

—Yo reemplazaré a Hiroshi-san — indicó ella —Se encuentra demasiado agotado y este paciente va a requerir mayor atención.

Sakura notó que los dientes de Sasuke se mantenían sin rastro de maquillaje. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para mantener a raya la rabia porque de inmediato Sakura entendió la situación. Mientras, se conformó con pasar la mano por el cabello de Sasuke.

— Inicio de anestesia, 22h42. Respiración asistida sin novedades — indicó la anestesiólogo. Kakashi ingresó junto a Sai y con su ayuda ubicaron a Sasuke sobre su costado.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Kakashi, su inquietud camuflada hacia Sakura.

—Listo— respondió la anestesióloga.

—Listo— confirmó Sakura.

—Entonces, comencemos... Anote por favor la hora de la primera incisión.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ino le pasó un poco de agua a Izumi, ambas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Itachi estaba necio en querer sentarse, paseándose de un lado para otro hasta que la rubia le dijo que a ese paso podría inquietar a su esposa.

La castaña agregó a las palabras de Yamanaka que podría recostarse unos instantes en la cama que está asignada para Sasuke, para que estuviera cómodo. Itachi asintió, pero extrañamente se quedó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Izumi suspiró, aliviada.

Al poco tiempo entró Konan, para verificar el estado de su paciente.

—Tienes suerte que tuve que atender un parto múltiple — le dijo la ginecóloga —Me informaron que tu examen preliminar está dentro de los parámetros normales, pero solicité que se te aplique un suero de vitaminas, no te hará mal.

Izum asintió, aceptando todo lo que sea para el bienestar de sus bebés.

—Y más que nada, no te desveles — siguió agregando Konan. —Consulté en recepción y la operación de tu cuñado va a llevar su tiempo porque será múltiple. Una ventaja es que ya está registrado en el sistema y podrán monitorear su estado más acorde.

Al poco, Naruto hizo acto de presencia, saludando a las féminas con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Estaremos afuera en la sala de espera ante cualquier novedad — dijo el rubio —Solo quería entregarles esto. Esa chica las lanzó contra Itachi y están tus anillos y el de Sakura.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto quiero verlo! — dijo Ino, emocionada, prácticamente arrebatando el anillo de compromiso de las manos de Naruto —¡Es precioso! ¡Y tiene el nombre de la frente de marquesina escrito aquí... awwwww Sasuke-kun ha tenido su lado romántico...

—No se lo vayan a decir— Izumi interrumpió a Ino —Esto fue detalle de Fugaku-san hacia Mikoto-san e Itachi me contó que tanto Sasuke como él se habían burlado de su padre por esto.

—No es por el detalle en sí. De hecho, estaba pensando en hacerlo para Hinata, solo que un mensaje personalizado —aclaró Naruto —Pero el asombro es que Sasuke aún tenga esos detalles, después de tanto tiempo... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ya? ¿Diez años?

—Ummmm... veinte años, considerando que a los doce ya andaban de besitos en los rincones del instituto. — meditó Ino.

—Estos precoces — Naruto bromeó. Aunque él mismo tuvo un enamoramiento por Sakura en esa época. Y en ese entonces la relación entre sus dos amigos era tan problemática como un torbellino. —A mí me lo dijeron cuando cumplieron diecisiete.

—No eras muy perspicaz, Naruto — Ino aprovechó para molestarlo —De hecho, sigues sin serlo... Mira que no prestarle atención a Hinata.

—Ahí tengo que responsabilizar un poco a Kushina-san... Ella es demasiado protectora con su unigénito y no permitía que nadie se acercara con malas intenciones a su retoño.

Naruto asintió. Segundos después, se dio cuenta que lo estaban molestando.

—¡Heeeey! ¡También tú, Izumi-neesan.

Konan por su lado entendió el afán del rubio de ser distracción para las féminas. Va a ser una larga espera por saber cómo saldrá Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La primera sensación que sintió el Uchiha fue una singular paz. En su mente nebulosa sentía que estaba necesitado de algo. Así que, analítico como es, empezó a recordar su propia existencia.

Treinta y dos años. Especialista en Administración Financiera. Lleva una empresa con Itachi, su hermano mayor. Estaban celebrando un aniversario más de la empresa cuando tuvo aquel dolor. Se encaminó en su auto hacia la clínica donde Sakura lo alcanzaría.

... Y después...

La nada.

Sasuke creyó entender lo que le había pasado.

Sintió una extraña opresión a la altura del abdomen, por lo cual maldijo entre dientes. Al menos había creído que, una vez muerto, se irían sus malestares físicos. Pensó en su madre, y si aún se encontraba sufriendo.

Entonces sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia un lado, en el cual se veía a sí mismo, adolescente como es, partiéndole la cara a Kiba.

—Ah... recordatorio de mi paso por mi vida — analizó para sí Sasuke —Pero... no me arrepiento de lo que hice. ¿Entraré a un bucle infinito hasta que admita que hice mal?

Aunque el golpe de dolor fue ver en el cambio de escena a su madre, una mujer llena de vida, retirándolo del instituto debido a que fue expulsado, aunque aquel suceso no iba a quedar en su record estudiantil.

_—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Sasuke-chan tú no eres así._

_El adolescente Sasuke seguía con la mano vendada, por la hinchazón de su puño. El perro de Kiba tenía la cabeza muy duda._

_—No quiero decirlo — replicó, duramente Sasuke._

_—Si no me dices, no podré ayudarte. — intentó razonar Mikoto —Sé que debes tener un fuerte motivo..._

_Su madre prácticamente lo acorraló, tomándolo de las mejillas, como leyendo lo profundo de su alma. _

Sasuke sintió que, vivo o muerto, aquel gesto de su madre tenía la capacidad de destruirlo emocionalmente. Y si Mikoto le pedía que armara una guerra mundial, él lo hacía sin dudarlo.

_—No te enojes con Sakura... — Sasuke cedió a hablar —Vino una estúpida porrista y se me abalanzó, te juro que no quise que sucediera pero no sé qué demonios tiene en la cabeza esa tipa que creyó que era romántico lanzarme contra el piso y besarme. Sakura lo vio y se enfadó conmigo. ¡Como si yo lo hubiera planeado! Entonces vino el perro de Kiba..._

_—¡Sasuke!_

Sin sufijo, aún le provocaba un revoltijo en el estómago, incluso al adulto que está observando aquel recuerdo.

_—Es un maldito perro — gruñó el adolescente._

_—No tienes por qué expresarte..._

_—Se aprovechó de Sakura — interrumpió el muchacho, dejando sin aliento a Mikoto. —Ella estaba enojada y... _

_Sasuke se enojó más aún._

_—Pero esto es grave — Mikoto se preocupó —Tenemos que avisar a los padres de Sakura-chan... Que hayan abusado así de Sakura-chan..._

_El adolescente la miró, sin entenderla._

_—Pero si ella fue quien buscó a Kiba... — Sasuke bajó la voz, notando un profundo dolor en sus siguientes palabras — Aunque me dijo que quería saber qué se sentía besar a otro que no fuera yo... ¿Y si se enamora de él? ¿Y si la pierdo?_

_Mikoto se pasó las manos por el rostro, soltando un suspiro de alivio. _

Ella había malinterpretado las palabras de Sasuke. Su versión adulta ahora lo entendía.

_—Sasuke-chan, vas a tener que aprender a no asustar a mamá de esta manera. Utiliza mejor las palabras. — Ella le limpió las lágrimas que recorrieron el rostro de su hijo menor —Y sobre Sakura-chan... ¿Crees que ella se enamore así tan fácilmente?_

_—Uh... No, pero..._

_—Pero tienes que entender que ella se sintió lastimada, aunque no tuviste la culpa, y reaccionó muy inmaduramente. Tú tampoco te comportaste bien al golpear así a tu amigo..._

_—Kiba no es mi amigo — de inmediato refutó Sasuke —Solo el dobe lo es._

_—No sé si Naruto-chan se pondría feliz o se ofendería con eso —Mikoto sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos a los problemas de corazón de su hijo —Tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan y ambos entender que están en esta etapa de conocerse como pareja. Y esto, hijo mío, esto que les ha pasado, es solo un pequeño tropezón que les ayudará a crecer como pareja. Tú no puedes permitir que otras chicas sigan lanzándose encima de ti, y ella a no ir corriendo a querer provocar el mismo dolor que sufrió._

_—¿Y si la pierdo? Ella no quería hablar conmigo..._

_—Conozco a Sakura-chan... No creo que este pequeño tropezón sea culpable de dañar lo bonito que están formando._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—Sakura, mírame... Me está matando tu indiferencia. __— le pidió Sasuke a la chica. __Ella intentó rehuir. Lo que provocó más desánimo en Sasuke. Quizá su madre se equivocó y Sakura ya no lo quiera más._ _—Entiendo... No te molestaré más._

_Apenas iba dando unos pasos cuando la escuchó llorar. Aquello lo terminó de destrozar, por lo que se regresó. Ni muy bien tocó su hombro y ella se aferró con fuerza, llorando con más fuerza y descontroladamente._

_—Sakura... perdóname — le susurró Sasuke. Ella negó._

_—Yo no debí... hice mal... no tengo valor de mirarte... pero verte manchado del estúpido labial de la perra de Fuki me revolvió todo... Y fue culpa de la zorra de Ami, ella era quien quería... Ino me dijo... Yo fui estúpida... No quiero que terminemos..._

_Sasuke la tomó del rostro, acallando sus disculpas con un beso._

_—También actué mal... Debí estar más atento... Te lo prometo, Sakura, no permitiré que vuelva a pasarnos... Antes muerto que dejar que pases esto..._

—Creo entender de qué va de esto. Es porque lo dije ¿verdad? — Sasuke volvió a repetir las palabras—_ «Antes muerto...» _Ahora lo estoy, entonces Sakura sufrirá. Pero esto no es lo que quería.

Él tenía una vena cínica que en ocasiones salía a relucir en casos como este. No le encontraba lógica a aquello de _«ver toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos»_ como si con ello remediara algo. Ya está muerto ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Cuál era el objetivo de revivir aquello?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Transfusión sanguínea lista.

—Aún está bajando su ritmo cardiaco... falta poco para bradicardia.

—Hatake-sensei ¿Qué lo está demorando tanto?

—No es nefrectomía simple, es parcial... Si puedo salvar... ¿Yamanaka?

—Sí, lo estoy notando... Tiene razón.

—Sasuke-kun...

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_—Sasuke-kun— seguía llamando la muchacha, entre susurros y suspiros compartidos. Prácticamente reconciliados de otra absurda pelea, habían ido a distraerse en una fiesta organizada por Ino, para la inauguración de su emprendimiento a pesar de ser menor de edad. _

_—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó Sasuke. Ella negó, mientras lo tomaba del rostro para otro beso más intenso que el anterior. —Tampoco podemos dar un espectáculo gratis._

_Sakura hizo un puchero. Sasuke volvió a besarla, antes de hacer la propuesta que les cambiaría la vida._

_—Tengo las llaves del departamento de mis padres, de cuando estaban recién casados y nosotros no nacíamos... —La oscurecida mirada de Sakura era un llamado al pecado —Si vamos... no me contendré._

_Ella asintió, tomando de la mano a su novio._

_En el camino hacia la salida, Sakura aprovechó que se encontraron con la rubia._

_—Ino... Por cualquier detalle... yo dormí aquí._

_Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron desorbitadamente y luego sonrió con perversidad, mientras jalaba del brazo a Sasuke._

_—Sin globito no hay fiesta, que aún no quiero ser tía._

_Sasuke se le soltó mientras le respondía un seco __«__No fastidies.__»_

_—¿Qué te dijo Ino? — preguntó Sakura._

_—Que comprara preservativos — dijo Sasuke, transformando las palabras de la rubia y siendo en esencia lo mismo._

_—Maldita cerda —Sakura se sonrojó._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

—Haruno, ayúdame a terminar de extraer esta parte... Corta aquí a la derecha.

—Aquí tiene el frasco para muestra.

—Gracias, Yamanaka. Excelente trabajo Haruno. ¿Cómo tenemos el control?

—Están volviendo a la normalidad, la gravedad ha pasado y su frecuencia cardiaca 70/100.

—Bien... cerremos aquí y vayamos con la apendicectomía.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—_Están bastante bien los exámenes de Uchiha— observó Konan, con satisfacción. Esta parte de su profesión es la que le gustaba. Sintió una presencia a su lado y sonrió al ver a su esposo llegar. —Hey, pelirrojo.

El aludido la saludó con un roce de labios en la frente.

—¿Lista, Uzumaki?

—Sí, Seiko-san tuvo sus trillizos sin novedades, estaba dejando ingresada a Izumi-san, solo por prevención, todo normal.

—Umm — soltó Nagato, sus ojos violetas brillaron con picardía —¿La dama presente me acepta una invitación a bailar?

La aludida miró la hora en su reloj.

—Son las 01h23, te acepto más bien ir a la cama.

Nagato contuvo la risa.

De pronto se acercó un hombre alto, de avanzada edad pero mirada intimidante. Konan lo reconoció como el actual patriarca Uchiha.

—Lamento interrumpir — expresó el hombre —¿Será posible la contratación de sus servicios?

—Uhh.. — analizó ella, se sentía un poco cansada por atender el parto anterior —No creo que su distinguida persona esté en mi promedio de pacientes.

Bueno, no rió de su broma, aunque Konan admitía para sí misma que fue un pésimo chiste.

—Es una mujer... que está amenazando en emergencia con demandar porque supuestamente a causa de la presión de mi familia se le ha provocado un aborto. Y está muy _recatada_, negándose a que el ginecólogo de turno la atienda.

—¡Qué estúpida! — soltó Konan, impulsivamente.

Nagato le presionó una mano.

—Ve, te esperaré aquí.

—Gracias — dijo Konan, yendo de inmediato a Emergencias, colocándose la ropa adecuada para el área. Esperaba que realmente no fuera un aborto. Odiaba atender casos así.

Ya dentro del área de emergencia no fue necesario preguntar por la paciente, pues ella misma gritaba escandalizada que todos pagarían por la consecuencia de su situación. Konan analizó el vestido de la chica. Sangre sí había, pero no la suficiente para decir que era un inicio de aborto.

—Acuéstese y haga silencio — replicó la ginecóloga, de inmediato se dirigió a una enfermera a darle indicaciones —Saori-san, agua y cloruro sódico de 500 ml, vía intravenosa. Tome una muestra sanguínea para detección de gonadotropina coriónica humana, luego espere demás indicaciones.

—Lamento esta situación, Uzumaki-san—comentó su colega.

—¡Váyase de aquí! — reclamó Ami —¡Solo mi prometido podrá verme ahí abajo! ¡Jamás permitiré que otro hombre que no sea Uchiha Sasuke me toque, así ha sido desde nuestra época colegial...

Tan ensimismada estaba Ami haciendo todo reclamo de virgen a punto de ser ultrajada que ni siquiera se percató que Konan, con la ayuda de otras enfermeras, la ubicaban en otra camilla y le alzaban las piernas.

Konan le dio un verdadero motivo para gritar a Ami cuando le realizó directamente un examen de tacto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Uchiha — la mirada de Tsunade intimidaba a cualquiera, menos a Sasuke._

_—Permiso para retirar a Haruno Sakura y solicitar una licencia de quince días._

_La rubia arqueó una ceja. Pocas personas demandaban cosas tan extremas._

_—Está a casi nada de graduarse de médico general, sus prácticas son importantes para cumplir con la malla..._

_—Ambos sabemos que, en cuestión de horarios, Sakura te ha ayudado más que los demás estudiantes, en parte porque ella ama esta profesión... — Sasuke sopesó que otra persona reciba la noticia antes que Sakura. Tsunade, tarde o temprano se enterará —Igual, la causa de mi requerimiento son Kizashi y Mebuki... ellos tuvieron un accidente de tránsito... Sakura debe iniciar los trámites de repatriación de los cuerpos._

_Sasuke notó entonces algo apagarse en la mirada de la rubia._

_—A Sakura... esto la destrozará... Ella quería que sus padres la vieran..._

_—No permitiré que ella abandone — Sasuke fue directo en sus intenciones. Lo único que lamenta es no haber tenido el consentimiento expreso de Mebuki y Kizashi para cuando pidiera la mano de Sakura —Mis padres, mi hermano... y principalmente yo. Jamás ocuparemos el lugar de sus padres, pero tampoco la dejaremos sola._

_Tsunade asintió. Luego por el intercomunicador mandó a llamar a Haruno Sakura, para que se presente de inmediato a su oficina._

_Cuando ella se presentó, algo en su mirada había cambiado. El seguro internacional le había dado la noticia y ver a Sasuke hizo que no se volviera loca. Lo vio y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando silenciosamente._

_Sasuke sentía que moría con ella._

_Las lágrimas de Sakura siempre lo afectan__._

Sasuke se deslizó hasta sentarse en la nada, viendo su vida pasar, cada momento triste dejándolo afligido, cada fugaz instante de felicidad con la pesadez de lo que no podrá ser.

—¿Podríamos pasar a la parte en que me encuentro con alguno de mis familiares fallecidos y me llevan hacia donde tenga que ir? — preguntó Sasuke, hacia la nada. —De ser posible quisiera a mi madre... O bueno, Mebuki era muy dulce y consentidora... Si viene Kizashi le juraré que quería evitarle este dolor a Sakura...

Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a los cabellos, aprisionándolos en seña de frustración. Aparte de seguir viendo sucesos de su vida, no sentía nada anormal en estar muerto.

Hasta que vio aquellas sombras acercarse a él.

—¿Mis padres?... ¿O serán?...

No los distinguía. De hecho, estaba llegando a creer que eran seres de otro plano astral, en especial por el más bajo de estatura ser que se dirigía hacia él con total inocencia y confianza.

_—Eres tan pequeño, como un maní — _Sasuke rió, mientras pasaba una mano por sus propios cabellos negros.

El entrecejo de aquel ser se frunció. O al menos eso fue lo que Sasuke _sintió_, en esa especie de mirada de aquella sombra sin rostro. La sombra más grande pareció empujar al _pequeño maní._ Por impulso, Sasuke extendió las manos para evitar la caída de aquel ser.

Cuando sus manos tocaron la sombra, la misma se fue diluyendo hasta mostrar una piel cremosa, la sombra siguió desapareciendo revelando a una pequeña vestida en un mameluco de conejo blanco, con orejas de felpa incluidas.

_—A Sarada no le gusta pequeño maní... Es molesto —_ ignorando aquella voz infantil con un singular eco, el puchero que hizo aquella niña se le hizo arrebatadoramente familiar, en especial porque se pasó el tiempo reviviendo peleas absurdas e infantiles que tuvo con Sakura hasta la etapa adulta donde tuvieron verdaderos problemas.

Los ojos grandes y expresivos, negros como la noche, con una intensidad heredada de los Uchiha, pero esa determinación era definitivamente del lado Haruno.

_—¡Sakura!— _exclamó Sasuke, de manera automática.

Entonces volvió a sentir esa mirada penetrante. Definitivamente no le gustaba que le dijeran ni pequeño maní ni Sakura.

_—Sarada tampoco quiere ese nombre... le gusta Sarada. — _el eco no desaparecía de sus palabras. Y, probablemente con recelo de aquel que la llama de miles extrañas maneras, se aferró a la sombra mayor, revelando a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, su cabello un poco largo agarrado en una baja coleta.

Aquellos dos seres definitivamente no eran conocidos por Sasuke.

_—Tú eres... — _Sasuke, definitivamente no esperaba esto. Si sus sospechas eran correctas... Sakura estaba embarazada.

Embarazada de una hermosa niña.

_Y él no estaría ahí para ellas._

_¡Maldita sea!_

Continuará...

* * *

Esta semana la he tenido un poco liada pero hice de todo para sacar el capítulo del sábado, como fue la intención de este fict desde su inicio.

Nuevamente agradeciendo por sus comentarios y los votos.


	13. De aquel sitio

_**Sumario: **_La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre..._  
_

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 13: De Aquel Sitio**

* * *

—En momentos así es que me siento orgulloso, como si fuera tu padre.

—Demonios, fea... ¿Eres consciente que acabas de salvarlo de infección múltiple, fallo multiorgánico, choque séptico... es un tipo de muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Cállate, Yamanaka!

—Solo resalto lo obvio, entre el tumor y este apéndice inflamado, me cuesta discernir cuál es el más mortífero.

—En esto tienes razón, Sai. Aún la medicina no logra comprender cómo algo aparentemente tan inútil como el apéndice puede provocar una muerte tan lenta, dolorosa e irremediable... si no se lo trata a tiempo.

—Lo cual no fue el caso de este maldito con suerte... bueno, aún no agrego lo de _suerte_. Debemos esperar el post operatorio. Kakashi, pienso que necesitará un par de sondas.

—Umm... Sí, tienes razón, aunque no noté que se haya desprendido ningún tejido, es mejor prevenir, además protegeremos su sistema inmunológico. Por cierto... ¿No has pensado en la especialidad quirúrgica?

—Definitivamente hay un extraño arte en la forma en que salvas vidas a través de heridas...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La pequeña definitivamente era una réplica de Sakura, desde hace varios instantes parloteaba varias cosas, muchas de ellas incomprensibles para Sasuke, pero tenía ese extraño don de atraparlo en su plática, aunque ese eco, como si estuviera lejana, no desaparecía.

Tan lejos y tan cerca.

_—...tampoco agrada el sabor del rojo aunque Mi-san dice que Sarada lo probará mucho y hasta se pone ansiosa en ese tema. Me-san dice que Mama no obligará a Sarada y que buscará otro tipo de nu... nutrientes... — _De pronto ella pareció sentirse profundamente cohibida al notar la mirada negra del adulto. Se sonrojó e hizo un puchero de disculpas. _—Sarada aburre con su plática... perdón..._

—No, no lo haces... — Sasuke saboreó cada sílaba del nombre de la pequeña, su lado analítico dándole sentido a ese nombre, sospechado el origen del mismo. —Sa-ra-da.

Si mal Sasuke no estaba entendiendo, estaba en una especie de limbo, interconexión entre vivos y no-natos. Se preguntó si podría ver al bebé de Itachi, el que no nació y el que está por venir. Por ahora, disfrutaría de aquella niña en lo que a ella le toca nacer, por lo que dio unos pasos más hacia ella.

**_—¡NO! — _**El grito resonó por todo el sitio, replicándose en una constante negativa. _—Papa no pasa línea..._

Sasuke se percató entonces de un hilo azul interponerse entre ambos, tan delgado, tan delicado que si Sarada no se lo hubiera indicado, él jamás lo hubiera notado. Si pasa esa línea ¿estará muerto? ¿Aún está vivo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Como un raro sentimiento de temor, nunca antes experimentado, Sarada se aferró al brazo del otro ser, el muchacho rubio, quien parecía analizar la situación.

_—Según lo que nos han dicho... estás "vivo", aún — _el eco también estaba presente en la voz del chico _—Y que si "regresas a allá", no recordarás el haber "estado aquí"._

Sasuke regresó sus pasos. Si se mantiene ahí ¿Cómo regresará? ¿Y si muere? ¿Jamás podrá siquiera abrazar alguna vez a Sarada?

—¿Y si me quedo aquí? — preguntó Sasuke.

Comprobó una vez más que Sarada tenía bastante de Sakura. Ver a la pequeña llorar lo destrozó.

_—Sarada no nace —_ respondió ella, temblorosa por sus lágrimas_—Sarada quiere ir con papa y mama. Mi-san y Me-san hablan tanto de ello, Sarada quiere vivirlo._

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el rostro.

¿Sakura no está embarazada?

Aquello lo llenó de un pinchazo de dolor y otro poco de ansiedad. Después de haber visto a la hermosa niña, producto de los dos, era desolador saber que aún no sea el tiempo de ella en nacer, pero al mismo tiempo, lo llenaron las ansias para que ya sucediera.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Konan revisó el examen de laboratorio, solo para reafirmar lo que ya había notado en el examen físico.

—Prueba de gonadotropina coriónica humana... negativo — le dijo la ginecóloga. Ami no dio el mínimo signo de entender el resultado. O era una actriz consumada o era ignorante de su situación. —Se realiza esta prueba porque durante el embarazo se produce gonado... Ummm... Bueno, no estás embarazada.

Entonces notó otra reacción en la mujer.

**—¡¿Perdí a mi hijo?! ¡No!—** empezó a exaltarse, lágrimas auténticas corrieron por las mejillas.

—No, escucha. No estás, no lo estuviste...

—Imposible, mi periodo... —refutó Ami.

—Amenorrea... Se suspendió tu ciclo menstrual... Hasta ahora.

La vio respirar profunda y ansiosamente. Gestos demasiado reales para ser actuados. Por lo que tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

—Hey... Tengo un caso ¿Puedes venir?... Sí, en el lado este.

Konan sabía quién era esa muchacha. Inolvidable por ser quien acaba de tener un problema con los Uchiha, acusando a Sasuke de ser el padre de un hijo inexistente. Independiente de sus palabras, parecía que de verdad aquella mujer creía pasar por un embarazo o no se hubiera dejado atender por una ginecóloga.

Al poco apareció Nagato, vestido con la ropa para la sección de Emergencia. Él miró en silencio a su esposa y entendió el gesto que le indicó.

—Así que... — empezó Nagato, sentándose junto a Konan. —¿Tu nombre?

La vio llorar silenciosamente. Un contraste de silencio y frialdad de cómo ingresó al área de emergencias.

Ami estaba pensando en todas las estupideces que hizo, por el miedo a no poder criar a su bebé. Y sabía que estaba en serios problemas por las amenazas que lanzó contra Indra y su familia.

Y Sasuke... estuvo a nada de dejarlo morir. ¿Se habrá recuperado?

_—Yo creía que estaba embarazada —_ dijo Ami _— Tenía todos los síntomas... _

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura pasó por la habitación que estaba asignada a Sasuke. La enfermera de turno le pasó el reporte de Uchiha Izumi, informando que estaba a media hora de terminar el suero de vitaminas que la doctora Uzumaki Konan había prescrito.

—Una mujer rubia, que se presentó como Yamanaka Ino, ha estado en compañía de Uchiha Izumi-san. — agregó la enfermera —Uchiha Itachi nos tiene un tanto preocupado, parece que estuviera...

—... sedado. Sí, lo está. — confirmó Sakura. —_Ramelteon_, una dosis. Estuve en un evento empresarial junto a él y noté que él ingirió alimentos altos en grasas, ideal para la aplicación de este medicamento.

Necesitaba a Itachi en verdadera paz para no estresar a Izumi y no afectar a los bebés. Itachi se lo agradecería... algún día. La propia Sakura también se sedara, pero sabe que, apenas salga Sasuke de post quirúrgico, su cuerpo se relajará y no necesitará droga de algún tipo para dormir.

La enfermera asintió, con admiración hacia la doctora.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la habitación, notando desde la puerta a Ino semi recostada en el asiento mientras Izumi e Itachi dormían. Aquel gesto de su amiga la llenó de emoción y las lágrimas le asomaron al rostro. Ino detectó su presencia y se levantó cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido.

—Naruto está en la sala de espera — dijo Ino, apenas salió del cuarto. Notó a su amiga muy cansada y tensa, por lo cual la abrazó.

_—Nunca tendré vida para agradecerte..._ — Sakura empezó a decir, entre tartamudeos temblorosos por las lágrimas — _Itachi... Izumi... Sasuke... _

—Lo sé, lo sé... tómalo como una pequeña compensación... Sabes que en la secundaria fui muy estúpida y nunca le presté atención a Sai. — Ino le dio un beso maternal en la frente y a acomodó en su hombro — Solo tú me hablabas bien de él y ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_—El idiota solo habla bien de ti —_ refunfuñó Sakura sin faltar a la verdad _—Lo cual hace que sea lo único que tengamos en común... Sin embargo ahora también le debo la vida de Sasuke-kun. Él fue quien llamó a Kakashi-sensei... Yo no hubiera sido capaz de extraerle el riñón... no estoy preparada quirúrgicamente para eso..._

La rubia analizó las palabras de su amiga.

—Digamos que estamos envueltos en un círculo de buenas acciones. Sigamos así, entonces. — Ino dejó que Sakura llorara unos instantes más, acariciando su cabello rosado. —¿Y en qué tiempo Sasuke-kun podrá ser trasladado a su habitación?

_—Dentro de unas tres horas si evoluciona bien, si no, Kakashi lo deja en observación _— dijo Sakura, una vez que el llanto la liberó de un poco de angustia —Lo tenemos sedado para que no sienta dolor pero sí notará la incomodidad de dos sondas que se le pusieron, una por precaución para verificar que no haya más infección interna... hasta ahora ha sido poca y se la está medicando. La otra sonda... pues... no va a poder levantarse para ir al baño, así que...

—¡Auch! — exclamó Ino, incómoda. Solo imagina aquella molestia y se le estremece la piel de temor —Pero un poco de dolor significa que hay vida, y es lo que importa. ¿Verdad?

Sakura asintió.

—Por cierto, no deberías trasnochar — Sakura bajó un poco la voz _—En tu estado..._

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—He estado muy bien, de hecho, sabes que Sai avanza sus informes médicos en la noche y suelo acompañarlo, así que no es anormal estar despierta un domingo a estas horas — Ino verificó la hora en su reloj — 03h07 ¡Qué temprano es!

Sakura soltó una risita, aligerando un poco más su carga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke sentía que había pasado una eternidad en aquella posición, sin saber qué hacer. Una vez que Sarada le había hecho notar la línea azul él visualizó otras más, de otros colores, rodeándolo. Rojo, verde, negro, hasta una brillante que le tocó identificar como blanco.

Literalmente estaba rodeado, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Lo único que había logrado identificar, por Sarada, es que la azul llevaba hacia la _muerte_. O más bien al _más allá_, porque Sarada no estaba muerta.

—¿No hay pistas?

Sarada miró a su acompañante.

_—Nadie dijo que no podía haberlas. _— razonó el rubio.

La niña sonrió.

_—Azul Purifica. Rojo Conexión. Negro Luto. Verde Vida. Blanco Sagrado._

Sasuke asintió. Eran las creencias en su cultura japonesa. Entendió que cada persona que llega a este sitio visualiza todo según sus creencias y cultura. Técnicamente debía evitar el negro si desea vivir. La pregunta importante es ¿Cómo hacerlo? Todas esas líneas están entrelazándose y rodeándolo. En algunos casos parecía hasta formar trampas a su alrededor.

—No hay una opción para moverse. Y cada acción lleva a un destino diferente. — Sasuke notó en su mano derecha, específicamente en su meñique, atado por el cordón rojo. Sonrió, de cierta manera irónica. —Algo de realidad en leyendas.

_—O algo de leyenda en tu realidad —_ indicó el rubio.

Sasuke volvió a pasarse la mano por los cabellos. Ninguno de sus estudios académicos lo prepararon para este momento crucial. Quería que Sarada naciera, anhelaba verla y abrazarla. Arrullarla por las noches, ser feliz con cada logro de ella y apoyarla en sus fracasos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo salir de aquí para hacer realidad ese futuro?

—Este lugar... ¿es el encuentro de todas las almas?

Sarada miró a su acompañante, quien tampoco supo responder a aquello. ¿Qué era alma, en primer lugar?

_—Sarada no sabe... Sarada apareció aquí y Mi-san la guió. Entonce Sarada empezó a hacerse pequeña, cada momento, más y más. Sarada temió desaparecer... Me-san dijo que todo estaría bien... entonces Papa vino a ayudar a Sarada para que se encuentren._

_—El destino siempre está siendo modificado... No debemos adelantarnos, eso nos dijeron. Esperar el momento exacto y las circunstancias exactas. — _El rubio agregó, un poco más consciente del entorno.

Según entendió, desde que aquel hombre que responde al nombre de Sasuke está en peligro de morir, Sarada estaba desapareciendo de cualquier posibilidad de _nacer_. Al menos así es como le denominan a ese "estado de ir a vivir un mundo nuevo", donde existen cosas hermosas y cosas terribles. Por su lado, pronto le tocará experimentar aquello y se siente en una inusual calma sobre sí mismo. Lo único que le preocupa es ver cómo Sarada sigue retrocediendo en tiempo. Si sigue así, pronto llegará a la nada. Y él no concibe un mundo sin Sarada.

—¿Cómo regreso? ¿Cómo regreso? — se preguntó Sasuke, casi con temor hasta por respirar. Las líneas se movían a su alrededor, acorralándolo más y más.

_—No es el momento de Papa... — _Sarada brilló un poco y se vio más pequeña en edad. No pudo evitar llorar, viendo cómo esa confusión en su padre solo hacía que todo su destino se truncara. _—Mama se pondrá triste también._

Sasuke volvió a mirar su índice. El hijo rojo contraído.

_Sakura._

_—Sasuke-kun. Vas estar bien. _— escuchó en un eco la voz de ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio, aún preocupada por ese anormal ritmo de sus signos vitales. Están inestables, ascienden y descienden, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Así no pueden pasarlo a su habitación y lo mantienen en observación constante.

—Vas a estar bien — volvió a repetir Sakura, besando la frente de Sasuke, con cuidado de no quitarle la mascarilla. Ante tanta inconsistencia en su respiración, procedieron a darle respiración asistida. _—...Te amo tanto... Danos más tiempo juntos... pero si no puedes... solo recuerda que te amo. Siempre._

Sasuke se tocó la frente, el brillo del hilo rojo resaltando en su mano y por unos instantes ese fulgor lo envolvió, apartando los demás colores. Sarada, frente a él, lloraba silenciosamente.

_—Papa... No te rindas._

No quiere hacerlo. Pero ¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿Cómo volver?

_—Te amo, Sasuke-kun._

_—Sarada quiere estar con papa y mama._

_—No me dejes, por favor... tenemos tanto aún por hacer._

_—Y cuentos en la noche... Mi-san dijo que a papa le gustan los cuentos._

_—Si me quieres como solo amiga lo acepto, pero por favor no te rindas._

_—Sarada ama a papa._

**_—No te des por vencido._**

¡Quiero vivir!

Apenas el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, Sarada empezó a brillar. Su edad acorde al muchacho que la acompañaba.

_—Yo también quiero experimentar ese mundo en el cual estuviste.— _expresó ella, adolescente y sonriendo. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. _— Cuando regreses allá, me olvidarás... pero seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar, y me guiarás en aquello que le llaman vivir._

Sasuke asintió. Los hilos negros desenredándose de su alrededor, los blancos abriéndose paso, los azules apartándose. El hilo verde se tensó, jalando hacia algún lado.

Verde, como el color de los ojos de Sakura. Aunque cansados, estaban brillantes por verlo reaccionar.

¡Al fin!

...

Sasuke se sentía un poco desorientado. Fugaces recuerdos de él yendo hacia la clínica, la oscuridad empañando su mirada, el sonido del choque y la sensación de un golpe fuerte.

_—Sa... — _Rojo. Verde. Azul. Blanco. Negro. Hilos. Vida. Muerte. _—...ra..._

—Creo que te está llamando — observó Itachi, a través de la mascarilla.

_—...da._

—O trata de decir tu nombre — agregó Sakura, comprobando los ritmos cardiacos de Sasuke. Estables por casi dos horas, eso era espectacular — Pienso que podríamos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a su habitación.

—Probemos quitando la respiración asistida — observó Kakashi, analizando la bolsa de recolección de la sonda abdominal. La infección se había evitado satisfactoriamente. Le quitaría la sonda después de trasladarlo a la habitación.

Sasuke notó estar con Sakura, Itachi y Kakashi. Los tres vestidos con ropa quirúrgica. Sintió también estar conectado a algunos tubos. La mano de Sakura se dirigió para quitarle la mascarilla.

—¿Puedes respirar?

Sasuke asintió.

_—Me arde la garganta._

—Es por la anestesia, tuvimos que entubarte — explicó Kakashi —Gracias por regresar al mundo de los vivos. Y por hacerme ganar una apuesta contra Tsunade...

—¿Ella apostó la vida de mi hermano? — se escandalizó Itachi.

—A que moría — confirmó Kakashi —Pero no te enojes... ella siempre pierde y es como una especie de kabala. Y en este caso creo que está más que satisfecha de haber perdido.

Sakura acarició el cabello de Sasuke, ignorando la plática entre Kakashi e Itachi.

_—Gracias por no rendirte—_ le susurró Sakura, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Sasuke movió una mano, aún con la aguja atravesando su piel, provocando una horrible sensación de pinchazón al haber realizado el abrupto movimiento.

_—Perdóname... —_ la mano alcanzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro. —_ No quería provocarte esto... _

Sakura se inclinó más hacia Sasuke.

_—Son lágrimas de alivio, Sasuke-kun._

Siendo más consciente de su entorno, Sasuke notó que estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo. Imágenes de sí mismo, revisando meses atrás sus propios exámenes, lo invadieron.

_El temor que sintió. Las ansias de hablar con Sakura. Su anhelo de pedirle matrimonio rezagado a querer que ella lo odie._

_Así sería más fácil. Si él muere, ella no lo extrañaría. Se sentiría hasta aliviada._

—¿No podríamos aplicarle más calmantes? — preguntó Sakura, su mano deslizándose hacia la de él y acomodándola en la camilla, para no volver a soltarla —Empieza a incomodarse.

—Necesito evaluar qué tanto siente y si es consciente de su entorno. Después de todo, seis meses en terapia intensiva no es un juego.

_—¿¡Qué!?_

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—El sobresalto fue bueno — se intentó justificar el urólogo.

_—La empresa..._

—Todo está bien, Sasuke — lo calmó Itachi, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia Kakashi, entonces empezó a aclarar —Es domingo. Apenas son las dos de la tarde. Ayer fue la reunión de la fiesta de la empresa, tuviste un accidente de tránsito.

—Y tu hermano autorizó a que juegue contigo para que te quite un poco del riñón derecho y el apéndice — agregó Kakashi. —Aunque esto último fue una gran sugerencia de Sakura.

Sasuke se relajó. Su mente aún revuelta en los acontecimientos.

_—Izumi..._

—Está todo bien, la ingresamos solo para ponerle vitaminas y no dejarla sola en casa. Ella sabe que saliste de la operación y que estoy aquí, pendiente a que despertaras.

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos instantes, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Sasuke — llamó Kakashi. El aludido abrió los ojos, prestándole atención —¿Algún motivo por el cual hayas esperado hasta el final antes de buscar ayuda profesional?

_—Tumor... riñón... metástasis..._

—¿Qué? — exclamó Itachi.

—Sasuke pensó en cáncer de riñón y que se pudo expandir a cualquier parte de su cuerpo — indicó Kakashi. Luego, se volvió hacia el paciente —Por mucho que te haya dicho que puedes ser médico, no significa que puedas auto diagnosticarte. Incluso especialistas como yo dependemos de otros expertos.

_—¿Eso qué significa? ¿No es...?_

—El cáncer no es algo que se diagnostique mirando solo unos exámenes ecográficos. Se requieren exámenes más complejos y completos. Pero en tu caso, tienes la maldita suerte que Sarutobi es mi amigo e hizo de inmediato los exámenes a la muestra que le envié. —Kakashi sonrió —Es tumor benigno, Sasuke. Aunque igual lo extirpé y, en la operación, noté que no era necesario sacarte todo el riñón. Logré salvar una parte, así que cuentas con un riñón y medio para seguir viviendo. Mañana recibirás la visita de Sai para que haga cambios en tu dieta y rutinas.

Sasuke miró hacia Sakura, como deseando que ella le confirme eso.

—Llevaste al límite tu estado, Sasuke-kun. Fue muy doloroso... pero estás aquí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—Debo admitir que te veías adorable con tu traje de conejita y hablando de ti en tercera persona... Uff..._

Un golpe en la barriga lo detuvo a seguir hablando.

_—No digas estupideces, Shannarō. — _Sarada sonrió de inmediato, aún emocionada por el acontecimiento —_Mi papa es tan genial._

_—Sí, parecía que ya deseaba que nacieras. Pero aún no estás lista para ello._

El rubio observó aquellos hilos violetas que habían aparecido en su vientre. Según le explicaron, estaba unido desde ya a su madre. Y debía prepararse para ir a aquel mundo donde ella lo estaba esperando.

Sarada se mordió el labio inferior.

_—¿Y si allá te olvidas de mí? ¿Y si no nos encontramos?_

La tomó del rostro y colocó su frente contra la de ella, para que observe sus ojos. A él le encantaba ver los negros de ella y verse reflejado en los mismos.

_—Eres inolvidable, Sarada. Y tarde o temprano nos reuniremos allá._

_—Solo es de esperar el momento adecuado._

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo del adolescente, disfrutando de aquellos instantes que olvidará al nacer, pero la emoción se mantendrá.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Existen borradores de algo que _-deseo que no suene pretencioso-_ llamo _"El universo de Hikari" _en lo que tengo más establecido lo que es este sitio en donde se encuentran Sasuke y Sarada, que lo incluí aquí para salir del típico acontecimiento donde una persona _"ve a sus familiares muertos" _y en esta ocasión_ "ve a seres del futuro"_ \- por decirlo de alguna manera -. Por cierto, Sarada no tenía permiso de estar cerca de Sasuke, pero si nadie se entera, nadie sufre.

Terminada la publicación del sábado, pensé tener un cálculo de cuántos capítulos le falta, no creo que pase de tres episodios más, sería alargar demasiado la trama y que se pierda la esencia.

Gracias nuevamente por los mensajes de apoyo, las lágrimas, la angustia, caer en las pequeñas trampas argumentales, el mini engaño de los seis meses - Kakashi exageró xD - y las palabras de aliento.

Gracias, por todo.


	14. De aquellos errores

**Sumario:** La vida de adultos los estaba apartando... atrás habían quedado aquellos sueños de amor incondicional y felices por siempre...

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Sasuke dijo las temidas palabras

"Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor. Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa."

* * *

**Capítulo 14: De aquellos errores**

Para Sasuke fue como cerrar los ojos y las horas pasan volando. En un momento eran las cuatro de la tarde y en otro parpadeo ya pasaban las diez de la noche. No vio a sus amigos, aunque ellos sí lo veían.

Naruto juró golpearlo, apenas esté apto para recibir sus golpes. Pero, según Suigetsu, tendrían que armar un torneo a ver quién se daba el lujo de ser el primero en darle al Uchiha. Shikamaru no se metía, por considerar todo el asunto demasiado problemático. Itachi los escuchaba en silencio, mientras en el fondo estaba relajado por este momento de inusual calma.

Habían conseguido ingresar con el permiso de Kakashi un par de muebles desde la Sala de Espera hasta el cuarto de Sasuke e Izumi, con la promesa de dejarlo todo ordenado antes del lunes en la mañana.

A pesar del ajetreado fin de semana, ninguno de ellos se sentía verdaderamente cansado.

Karin les llevó café y un jugo de melón con leche condensada para Izumi, uno de sus raros antojos.

—¿Entonces anulo el requerimiento de la adquisición de la villa? — preguntó Suigetsu, con verdadera inquietud —Cayeron como 15 propuestas solo porque Sasuke lo envió desde el chip empresarial.

Itachi miró a su dormido hermano. Pareciera estar descansando de vacaciones y no pasando el post operatorio, estando lo más sedado posible para que no sufriera más. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa, quien le sonrió desde su cama, en un silencioso entendimiento.

—Digamos que lo dejaremos postergado... _indefinidamente_ — indicó Itachi.

Suigetsu asintió, tomando de su café. Karin, a su lado, anotó las indicaciones del mayor Uchiha.

—¿Algo más pendiente? preguntó Itachi.

—Ummm... esa chica... Ami — comentó Karin, acomodando sus lentes un tanto nerviosa. Miró hacia la puerta y, ante la muda orden de Itachi, se acercó a cerrar la misma.

—¿Qué fue todo ese asunto? — preguntó Itachi.

—De lo que he podido recapitular, Sasuke hizo algún tipo de negocio con Ishida Toshi, el asesor comercial de _Nippon Ginko. _No pude obtener más información que la de Sakura siendo la beneficiaria de la cuenta de Sasuke. Además Ishida tiene el Iphone de Sasuke, según me indicó, por unos temas legales relativo al accidente en la casa de los Akimichi. — Karin bebió de su café, antes de repasar sus apuntes y continuar —En ese sentido admito que no tenemos ningún problema. Karui está más que satisfecha con los acuerdos que ha llevado Ishida y no presentará ninguna demanda civil o penal contra Sasuke o la empresa.

Itachi asintió, realizando la obvia pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esta chica? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Ami?

—Ella estuvo presente en el momento del accidente de Sasuke. — respondió Naruto en su lugar, mientras Karin buscaba más datos en su tablet — Chōji reconoció a Sasuke por las reuniones anteriores y se contactó con Shikamaru e Ino. Entonces Shikamaru le pidió que le diera alcance en la recepción y cancelamos el taxi que tomó. Mientras íbamos a su casa, Chōji nos indicó que Ami estaba más pendiente del Iphone que de Sasuke, y ni siquiera verificó que estuviera aún con vida.

—Algo más problemático — Shikamaru indicó, interrumpiendo al rubio —Ishida estuvo hoy temprano en casa de los Akimichi, con un perito informático que se identificó solo como Ichijouji. Bajo juramento hicieron el reconocimiento del Iphone que Ishida le había retirado a Ami. Karui lo reconoció. Grabaron cómo fue el accidente, casi una reconstrucción de hechos.

Karin puso su tablet a la vista de todos.

—Como todos sabemos, Indra tiene su propio código de trato hacia los que no considera su linaje — indicó la pelirroja.

—Mis disculpas por ello — Itachi respondió —No puedo cambiar su forma de pensar...

—No, no te preocupes por ello — Karin volvió a señalar su tablet —El detalle es que el sábado me reconoció como alguien que vela por el bienestar de la empresa Uchiha e hizo algunas observaciones sobre Ami, que ella pareciera tener ensayado sus discursos e interacción con Sasuke, mencionando hasta lo del golf, que todos sabemos que Indra aborrece...

Karin mostró la página web de la empresa, en la cual, en la pestaña de información relativa a Indra, indicaba que el golf y el ajedrez eran de sus aficiones.

Todos miraron automáticamente a Naruto, quien tuvo el descaro de parecer despreocupado.

—Eran trampas, para verificar quién se quería filtrar en la empresa — expresó el rubio, mientras accedía a la administración de la página web desde su celular y eliminó aquellas falacias.

Realmente Naruto lo había puesto desde hace algunos meses atrás, luego del desdén que le había hecho Indra sobre su _«inservible e irrelevante»_ puesto de _«Relacionista Público» _que la empresa Uchiha no necesitaba.

—Lo lamento mucho, Naruto — replicó Itachi —Tengo que empezar a poner límites sobre ello. Parte del crecimiento de la empresa es por el trabajo de cada uno de ustedes. Es verdad que ingresaron por la amistad con mi hermano. Yo también ingresé a la empresa a amigos, pero todos han logrado aportar, y hemos salido adelante. Todo lo que tenemos es por nuestro esfuerzo en conjunto. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en _«solamente Uchiha»_ hace tiempo que hubiéramos fracasado.

—No, Itachi... no te disculpes. Fue una estupidez de mi parte permitir que otras palabras me afectaran — Naruto le dio al icono de actualizar en la tablet de Karin, estando eliminada la información errada de la web de la empresa.

—Bueno... — Karin utilizó su tablet para seguir comentando otro detalle —Traté de obtener información por parte de Konan... pero fue casi imposible. Ni porque se casó con mi primo, ella no violó la política de confidencialidad. Solo dijo que Yahiko la tratará y que no nos preocupemos por el _supuesto_ embarazo. Así que con ello confirmé que Ami no está embarazada.

Itachi asintió. No creía que Sasuke hubiera _engañado_ _de esa maner_a a Sakura. Porque de otras formas, con verdades a medias y ocultar su salud, Sasuke lo hizo con todos. Recordando eso, Itachi entendía perfectamente las ganas de Suigetsu y Naruto de golpear a su hermano.

_«Estúpido hermano menor» _

La puerta fue golpeada, por lo cual Itachi dio permiso para pasar.

Un rubio alto, de ojos azules, ingresó.

—Lamento la hora... mi nombre es Ishida Toshi y estoy a cargo de una de las cuentas bancarias de Uchiha Sasuke. Necesito localizar a la doctora Haruno Sakura para la firma de unos documentos.

Itachi verificó la hora en su reloj.

—Un gusto. Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Sobre Sakura, ella se retiró a descansar... Si en algo puedo ayudar...

—Ummm... Sí, de acuerdo — respondió el rubio. Entonces abrió un portafolio. —Del seguro me entregaron estos objetos que se encontraban en el automóvil, quizá prefiera verificar si faltase algún objeto...

Itachi notó que, entre cds, pequeños implementos electrónicos y documentos empresariales, estaba una pequeña caja rosada.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sai se recostó en la bañera de su habitación, relajando sus músculos y preparándose para trabajar un par de horas en unos informes que están pendientes de sus pacientes del día miércoles. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra, pero se sentía inusualmente ansioso, debido a que Ino lo estaba mimando más allá de lo normal.

Aquello significa que ella necesita algo.

Cerró los ojos, dormitando unos instantes, teniendo la visión de sí mismo siendo un infante preparado para robar.

_—Con esta punta ejerces presión... ¿entendiste? — el pequeño tuvo que asentir, tragándose el miedo. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba presión, así que se limitará a hacer los mismos movimientos que ve al hombre._

_Años después, a causa de un suceso criminal, un joven que se identificó como Yamato, prometió tomarlo a cargo._

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó el mayor._

_El adolescente se encogió de hombros._

_—No hay nombre, no hay delito — lo repitió como un mantra._

_Aquel que dijo que le llamaran Yamato, le susurró un secreto._

_—Yo soy como tú... Mi anterior nombre era Kinoe... pero no me gustó. La vida es corta para pasarla haciendo cosas que no nos gustan.— El adolescente no le dio importancia a aquello. Solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para escapar y seguir en lo que se siente familiar. Yamato lo intuyó. —Voy a vigilar cada uno de tus pasos, pequeño. Tú no estás para esta vida._

_Observó las manos manchadas de sangre del adolescente._

_—Pero ya estoy marcado — dijo el menor —No hay regreso..._

_Yamato lo miró, obligando a que lo visualice._

_—No permitiré que te rindas antes de tiempo. — insistió el mayor —Si yo lo conseguí, también lo harás. Todo lo que hiciste, también lo hice..._

_El muchacho se encogió de hombros con indiferencia._

_Yamato lo inscribió en un instituto, indicando que sus documentos se perdieron en un incendio y que el muchacho sufría de amnesia parcial. El viejo anciano que lo recibió, asintió en comprensión, y lo colocó en clases intensivas en el grupo de Iruka._

_Estaban en receso así que le dijeron que se presentaría en el aula 2C, recibiendo como nombre Sai._

_Mientras se dirigía hacia donde le indicaron, una muchacha de cabellos rosados accidentalmente chocó contra él, por estar llorando._

_Ella se disculpó, diciendo algo sobre su corazón adolorido y no ver por dónde iba._

_—Si estás llorando, no verás por dónde caminas y te pondrás __más__ fea._

_Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron, prometiendo una golpiza dolorosa y el adolescente por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió temor._

_Él tropezó contra sus propios pies, cayendo de espaldas. Estaba seguro que iba a recibir una paliza hasta que apareció una rubia de ojos increíblemente azules. Él sintió calidez en sus mejillas, un paraíso de aquello que le llaman felicidad, hasta que la rubia lo miró e ignoró al mismo tiempo._

_La felicidad se esfumó._

_—Es sombrío. No te acerques. — dijo la rubia._

_—Me llamó fea— reclamó la de cabellos rosados._

_—Lo eres — afirmó el adolescente. Quizá una paliza no le vendría mal. Sentiría algo más que esa frialdad e indiferencia._

_—Idiota— reclamó la de cabellos rosados._

_—Sakura, concéntrate — refutó la rubia, buscando su atención —Ami era quien quería tropezar con Sasuke-kun. La maldita de Fuki la vendió porque también quería besarlo. Acabas de dejarle a Sasuke-kun en bandeja de plata._

_—¡No me importa! — chilló aquella a quien llamaron Sakura mientras se soltaba de la rubia —¡No quiero verlo nunca más!_

_—¡Sakura! — la llamó la rubia, dejando al adolescente en el olvido._

Sai despertó, abruptamente, al sentir una sutil caricia en su cabello negro.

—Perdón — dijo ella, como si hubiera sospechado de su extraño recuerdo. El adolescente dentro de Sai lloró de felicidad. Ella lo veía ahora, no importaba lo demás —¿Te desperté? Estabas tan inquieto, tenía miedo que cayeras dentro de la bañera.

Sai no podía decir qué eran lágrimas y qué agua cayendo por su rostro.

—Solo un poco cansado — dijo él.

Ino lo miró, sosteniendo el rostro para que no esquive su mirada. Su ahora esposo tuvo un pasado difícil y, aunque ella conoce algunos detalles sucios, es consciente que él ha guardado los más horribles.

—¿Quieres que llame a Yahiko? — preguntó Ino.

El Uzumaki tomó a cargo a Sai desde que empezó su especialidad en psicología, y hasta lo usó como tema de graduación sobre el enfoque de objetivos del ser humano y su desarrollo psicosocial. Sai era un caso complejo y probablemente no llegue entenderse a sí mismo, pero hay emociones inmutables y fuertes que lo mantienen alejado de una mala vida.

_¿Aceptarás a otro ser en tu complejo mundo?_

Sai negó a la pregunta que Ino le había realizado en voz alta.

—Mas bien, dime lo que te está preocupando bonita — Sai besó la palma de Ino —Sea lo que sea, lo haré... _«__Si está en mis manos.__»_

Lo último lo agregó por simple cortesía para encajar dentro de los _«normales estándares» _de la sociedad. Pues tanto Sai como Ino sabían que él es capaz de todo por ella. De lo bueno y de lo malo.

Ino no se dejó endulzar por las palabras de Sai, lo tomó del rostro, dándole un profundo beso.

—Sai... Te amo. Jamás dudes de eso— dijo Ino. Los ojos del hombre se perdieron en los azules de ella. Ino admitía para sí misma que había algo fascinante verse reflejada en las pupilas oscuras, ella dando brillo a esa mirada. Sai asintió. —Y... _estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé._

Ante esas palabras Sai intentó huir. Ino no se lo permitió. Ella sintió cómo la piel empezó a helarse bajo sus manos.

_—¿Estás segura?— _preguntó él, con la voz ronca.

—Sí, Sai... un bebé tuyo — Ino sonrió, demostrando estar feliz con la idea.

_—Por eso mismo, Ino— _ella notó que la llamó por su nombre. Los nervios en él empezaban a atacarlo. _—No sé cómo ser padre... ¿Y si le hago daño? ¿Y si heredera aquello malo que tengo?_

Ino se metió en la bañera con él, mojando su ropa en el proceso, mientras envolvía sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo del hombre.

—Tampoco he sido antes madre — dijo ella, su cabeza colocándose a la altura del desnudo pecho. El corazón de Sai latía con demasiada celeridad. —Pero sé que quiero tener a este pequeño o pequeña formando parte de nuestras vidas.

Sai deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Ino. Ya que ella no iba a dejar que huyera, lo cual en el fondo agradece, se conformará con sentirla contra su piel.

—No me dejes ser mal padre— pidió Sai.

Ino asintió, besando el pecho de su esposo.

Cerca de dos horas después Sai dejó a una Ino dormida en la cama. O al menos ella lo estaba hasta que sintió su ausencia. Ella se contuvo de retenerlo, entendiendo que Sai necesitaba digerir la noticia.

Él se volvió hacia el estudio médico y buscó en su celular, entre sus contactos, a aquel que había grabado con el nombre de Kinoe.

_—¿Qué sucede? Sai._

Unos segundos en silencio.

_—Voy a ser padre —_ dijo en respuesta. Aun sintiendo cómo la piel se le estremecía. Ya esperaba los reproches. ¿Y si le piden que acabe con esa pequeña vida? Tiene su genética, saldrá defectuoso. Solo Ino podría ver algo bueno en el no-nato.

_—Oh... ¿Tú también? ¡Felicidades!_

—Espera... ¿qué?

_—Sabes que regresé con mi tutor... él... pues... Ummm... decidió ser padre de manera natural, así que... bueno, estás casado, no es necesario que te explique la parte del proceso. Calculamos que nacerá en julio._

Sai se sentó en el mueble más cercano. Trató de normalizar su respiración irregular.

—¿Entonces no es nada malo?

_—¿Que Orochimaru sea padre? A pesar de todos sus antecedentes, me atrevería a decir que no. Él ha cambiado mucho, aunque aún tiene sus... curiosidades y excentricidades._

Sai se refería a sí mismo. Pero, si Kinoe volvió con el hombre que lo adoptó. ¿Eso significa que Danzō también hubiera sido una buena persona?

No.

Danzō fue la maldad pura.

_Solo una vez trató que, el adolescente llamado Sai, volviera a aquella vida tenebrosa. Como no lo conseguía, __Danzō__ amenazó con llevarse a aquella muchacha._

_Danzō lo había estado espiando, notando que (cuando se supone que nadie lo veía) Sai miraba constantemente a una chica. Solo que no había podido discernir entre la de raro cabello rosado o la rubia._

_Igual, las dos le servían para las __«__subastas__»__._

_El error de Danzō no fue abordarlo en un callejón a la vuelta del instituto. El error de él fue jactarse de sus planes, describiendo detalladamente lo que le esperaba a «la rubia y la pelirrosa». Esto último siendo escuchado por Uchiha Sasuke, quien pasaba casualmente pero de inmediato se enfrentó al extraño tipo._

_Danzō no solo era uno de los jefes del bajo mundo, también era audaz y un experimentado asesino, sin escrúpulos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Pero ante la __«__correcta sociedad__» __era un influyente político._

_Sai veía como Sasuke no le daba pelea a Danzō quién parecía divertirse. Por lo que, para terminar el __«__asunto de raíz__»__, Sai tomó una navaja y en un microsegundo cortó la aorta de Danzō. No contento con ello, lo apuñaló decenas de veces, todos en áreas críticas. Irónicamente el mismo Danzō le había enseñado a dar esos golpes mortales._

_La frialdad de sus emociones no le hicieron notar los cortes que Danzō alcanzó a propinarle en una vana defensa._

_Sasuke tuvo que apartar a Sai, quien parecía dispuesto a hacer picadillo al occiso._

_En aquel entonces Fugaku localizó a su desaparecido hijo, encontrándolo agarrando a otro muchacho. Al ver a Sasuke herido y con un hombre muerto, preguntó por lo sucedido._

_—Quería secuestrarme— mintió Sasuke, esquivando la mirada de su padre. —Algo de pedir rescate, no entendí bien. Él me rescató._

_Fugaku agarró de los hombros a un tenso Sai, quien de inmediato se preparó para un golpe o algo similar. Igual es un preámbulo de lo que le espera, pues los secuaces de Danzō lo perseguirán y lo matarán._

_Fugaku abrazó al muchacho._

_—No me alcanza la vida para agradecerte, muchacho. — indicó Fugaku. _

_Se llevó a Sai hasta su domicilio donde le explicó a Mikoto del intento de secuestro contra Sasuke._

_La mujer lo llenó de besos, curó sus heridas y hasta lo invitó a merendar._

_Una vez a solas con Sasuke, Sai hizo la obvia pregunta._

_—¿Por qué mentiste?_

_Sasuke lo miró analíticamente._

_—¿Por qué ese hombre quería secuestrar a Sakura?_

_Sai lo miró, pensando si debía decirle de la situación. Consideró en aclararlo, en especial con esa expresión posesiva del Uchiha, que denotaba que en cualquier momento lo atacaba._

_—No era a ella, sino a Ino — respondió Sai._

_Sasuke relajó su expresión. Luego soltó un suspiro de resignación._

_—Técnicamente es lo mismo, si algo le pasa a Yamanaka... — analizó Sasuke en voz alta la obviedad. —Sakura no lo soportaría._

_Sai asintió. Había observado demasiado a las dos chicas y parecían hermanas mellizas. Claro que, según Sai, Ino se llevó toda la belleza._

_Mikoto interrumpió la charla y le ofreció un banquete a Sai, digno de un héroe de guerra. _

_Después de la merienda, Fugaku llevó al muchacho con Yamato y le explicó la terrible situación. El Uchiha mayor se comprometió a hacer todos los trámites y mover todas sus influencias para que ninguno de los dos adolescentes estuvieran afectados por aquel criminal camuflado._

_En las noticias se hizo eco de un __«__honorable hombre siendo brutalmente asesinado posiblemente a causa de un robo__» hecho que sería investigado por la policía. Sin embargo, Fugaku había realizado sus movimientos internos y supo que ni Sai ni Sasuke se verían involucrados en el proceso, puesto que la policía buscaba que __Danzō__ diera un paso en falso para encarcelarlo._

_De Sasuke, generaron otra noticia que fue víctima de un intento de robo y resbaló por un precipicio, afortunadamente sin graves consecuencias. Y Sai arriesgó su integridad, llevándose raspones en su afán por salvar a Sasuke._

_Al día siguiente Sakura se acercó a Sai, con un empaque de almuerzo en señal de ofrenda._

_—Supe que ayudaste a Sasuke-kun— dijo ella, sonriendo. El adolescente más bien creía que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo sucedido o no se le hubiera acercado. —Por favor acepta este humilde almuerzo en señal de agradecimiento._

_Sai la miró, pensando seriamente si no querían envenenarlo._

_—¿Acaso sabes cocinar?_

_Sakura lo miró con odio._

_—No eres fácil de llevar— refunfuñó ella. —No lo hice yo, fue hecho por mi madre._

_Sai de inmediato lo aceptó._

_—Las comidas caseras son realmente deliciosas. — se permitió admitir. Al abrir el empaque notó un ramo de hiedra. —Esto es..._

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior._

_—Le pregunté a Ino y me dijo que simboliza renovación y amistad, así que lo incluí como una muestra de ofrecerte mi amistad. — Sakura lo miró, sonriendo esperanzada —Seamos amigos._

_Sai miró un poco más atrás de Sakura, donde estaba Ino. La expresión del adolescente, a pesar de ser impávida, no pasó desapercibida para Sakura._

_—¿Ah? ¿Te gusta la cerda?_

_—¿Los apodos son parte de la confianza y amistad? — Sai esquivó la pregunta. Sakura notó que la pregunta del muchacho era seria, por lo que asintió._

_—Sasuke-kun le dice a Naruto __«__Idiota__»__ — Sakura recordó, con una sonrisa._

_—Entonces te llamaré __«__Fea__»__._

_A Sakura le dio un tic en la ceja._

_—Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke-kun llama así a Naruto. Eres un idiota._

_Sai asintió, entendiendo que así se llevarían de ahora en adelante.  
_

—Sai, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre, al otro lado de la línea. —Parecieras estar demasiado preocupado.

_«Confundido y temeroso» _serían las descripciones más adecuadas.

—Solo... Quería decirte que tendré un bebé— repitió Sai, comprendiendo que la vida no siempre va como la deseamos. Si Ino confía en que un descendiente de él es bueno para la humanidad, entonces Sai confiaría en ella. —Gracias por escucharme, _Yamato_.

—Felicidades a ti. — agregó el otro, no queriendo ahondar en el hecho que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre que había escogido en su nueva vida.

—¿Eso te convierte en un abuelo-san? ¿Y el hijo de Orochimaru es tu hermano, mi tío y tío abuelo de mi hijo? ¿No es demasiado joven para ser un abuelo?

Yamato rió.

_—Definitivamente solo tú podrías darme, tan tarde, un dolor de cabeza con tus dudas existenciales. —_ Yamato inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire. _—Vas a ser muy feliz, Sai. Ese milagro de la vida, llamada Yamanaka Ino, lo ha conseguido. No pierdas esta oportunidad de oro._

Sai asintió, aceptando su bendita realidad.

Al poco tiempo Sai volvió a su habitación. Su cuerpo aún temeroso buscando el calor de su esposa. Él repitió su sincera petición.

—_Bonita... No permitas que sea un mal padre._

Ella asintió, dándole refugio en su pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura estuvo el día lunes temprano en la habitación de Sasuke e Izumi, preguntando por alguna novedad.

—Por ahora duerme y duerme —comentó Izumi, dejando a un lado el libro electrónico que estaba leyendo. —La enfermera de turno dijo que era un buen signo.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? — Preguntó la doctora.

Izumi se sonrojó.

—Tengo antojos de frutas, es una vergüenza que Itachi-kun tenga que ir buscando por todos lados.

Sakura sonrió.

—Estoy segura que está más que feliz de cumplir todos tus antojos.— Sakura notó que, con Ino e Izumi embarazadas, iba a tener menos en común con sus amigas.

Inconscientemente se tocó el vientre. Un anhelo de tener un bebé de Sasuke la llenó de ansiedad. Aquello podía ser una realidad. Tenía al menos una esperanza que así fuera.

Itachi llegó con una porción de papaya, lo cual fue recibido de buena manera por Izumi.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Itachi, dándole un envase con té caliente.

Sakura agradeció el gesto, notando que Itachi tenía otro envase con café. O era la etapa de cafeína o quería estar demasiado pendiente de Sasuke.

—Descansada — respondió Sakura —¿Y tú?

—Mejor... Naruto y Suigetsu se harán cargo de todo en la empresa — Itachi indicó —La ventaja es que Shikamaru los va a supervisar, así que me siento tranquilo en ese sentido. Igual, vendrán a la hora del almuerzo para ponerme al tanto de los asuntos más relevantes.

Izumi notó que Sasuke empezaba a despertar, por lo cual, comió unos trozos de fruta y le pidió a Itachi ayuda para ir al baño.

El mayor se moría de ganas de platicar con su hermano, en especial para indicarle que había una caja rosada con un anillo en el primer cajón del lado derecho, pero entendió que Sasuke jamás logró hablar con Sakura y necesitaban tener su plática.

Ayudó a Izumi a levantarse mientras le daba los buenos días a Sasuke.

—Vuelvo en unos instantes — dijo el mayor.

Sasuke miró unos instantes su entorno, aún recostado sobre su lado izquierdo y con algunos tubos incrustados en su cuerpo.

—Hola— saludó Sakura, acercando una silla al pie de la cama.

_—Ummm... —_ respondió él. Esperaba que pronto se le pasara el malestar en la garganta.

—¿Qué tal amaneciste?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, analizando su situación.

_—Mareo... sensación de opresión en la cabeza... me duelen los hombros... y no me gusta la sonda, es asquerosamente incómoda._

Sakura asintió. Síntomas normales ante su situación.

—Técnicamente han pasado un poco más de 24 horas desde la intervención. Debería desaparecer al menos el mareo, caso contrario informaré a Kakashi.

La escuchó profesional, _distante_, lejana.

_—Y casi una semana desde..._

Sakura sintió nervios deslizarse en su estómago. No se había esperado aquella observación de parte de él. ¿Ha estado contando los días desde entonces? Se le ha hecho una eternidad desde aquella vez cuando él le dijo que fueran solo amigos y ella estúpidamente dijo que sí. En ese entonces ella pensó que le había fallado... Y él después le dijo que no era eso.

Sakura se quitó la bata y la colocó en el respaldar de la silla. Se acercó más a Sasuke, verificando cuán adormilado estaba. De cerca estaba más pálido de lo normal, con un gesto de dolor contenido.

—¿Algo más que te preocupe?

Sakura posó una mano en la de él, con cuidado de no topar las agujas para que no sea consciente de su presencia.

_—... dolor del lado derecho de la cabeza... — _recordó Sasuke.

Sakura rebuscó en sus memorias alguna anomalía, ella mismo revisó esos exámenes y no encontró nada anormal. Por el momento dedujo la primera opción no visible físicamente.

—¿Estrés?

Sasuke pensó en ello. Era probable. En estos momentos el dolor de los hombros no lo dejaba identificar adecuadamente. O la incomodidad de la sonda. O las agujas atravesando su piel.

_—Umm—_ soltó en señal de asentimiento._— Sakura... yo..._

—Dímelo otra vez, Sasuke-kun— pidió ella.

_—Fue una estupidez decirlo... yo creí que iba... — _Aquello removió el corazón de Sakura. Sasuke estuvo a punto de morir. Demasiadas veces, en el quirófano, en el post operatorio. Kakashi estuvo a la altura de la crítica situación. Ella pensó que había llorado lo suficiente el fin de semana, sin embargo descubrió que, por Sasuke, siempre tendría más lágrimas que derramar. _—Esto... no quería provocarte..._

—¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? — Sakura trató de detener en vano sus lágrimas — ¿Si yo me alejaba de ti por alguna enfermedad?

Sasuke sintió el golpe metafórico. Seguramente él hubiera sido más egoísta y no hubiera aceptado el alejamiento. No después de veintiún años de relación de pareja, porque para él cuenta desde que ella fue impulsiva y le robó un beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi, tan corto, tan abrupto que lo dejaron con ansias de más.

_—Lo sé... Ahora lo sé... que soy capaz de hacer estupideces ante el temor. —_Sasuke levantó la mano, secando las lágrimas _—Quería que tuvieras... a alguien que te impulse a desarrollar... _

—Eres tú, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no sabía si era a causa de los antibióticos o las operaciones, pero se sentía más libre para expresar.

_—Lee también... él es un buen hombre..._

Sakura suspiró.

—Lee-san falleció el viernes, Sasuke-kun. Un accidente de tránsito — Sakura contó la penosa noticia que se enteró por medio del chat de médicos cirujanos. De hecho esa tarde era el funeral, pero ella no creía poder asistir, por su agenda de pacientes y la misma situación personal con su _amigo-novio._

Aquella notifica impactó a Sasuke. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no tuvo por qué vivir? ¿Fue una fatal consecuencia? Los accidentes de tránsito en Japón han bajado considerablemente, pero eso no significa que no existan, prueba él mismo por desvanecerse ante el volante.

_—...Una pena... él se veía..._

Sakura no permitió que Sasuke esquivara la conversación. Aprovechó para acomodar la almohada de su columna y rodearlo. Dejó su rostro cerca de él.

—Lo de hace una semana — insistió ella —Vuelve a decírmelo.

De cerca Sakura casi podría decir que vio temblar el alma del hombre. Impulsivo, necio, demasiado sobreprotector. Pero temeroso, que lleva sus propios duelos y no quiso absurdamente provocar más. Sasuke debería entenderlo. El amor que tienen, forjado dolorosamente con peleas infantiles, reclamos absurdos, apoyo mutuo, desvelos estudiantiles, viajes de especializaciones.

Sakura cometió muchos errores, no saber identificar sus propios límites lo que deterioró su tiempo de calidad con Sasuke, incluso en esa semana notó que a Ino también le falló en algunas salidas.

_—... Como amigos nos llevábamos mejor... Deberíamos intentar volver a esa etapa._

Sakura inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire.

—...Pues ¡No! — respondió ella —Siempre he pensado que uno solo puede tener un mejor amigo... Mi mejor amiga es Ino, claro está. Y sé que el tuyo, en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo es Naruto. Amigos son los demás... Shikamaru, Sai... ahora hasta considero a Karui como mi amiga. Está embarazada, por cierto. Deberíamos salir a comprar ropa de bebés... _Ino también está embarazada... — _Susurró lo último, en un pequeño secreto.

Sasuke sonrió, dejándose llevar por la voz de ella, enlazando varios temas, como cuando en la época universitaria ella empezaba a contarle del día a día mientras almorzaban en algún restaurante antes de ir a sus respectivas facultades.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Sasuke se llenó de un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, como si así hubiera sido desde siempre... o así deberá ser.

—... perdón, te estoy aburriendo.

_—No, no lo haces... —_ Sasuke se vio reflejado en la mirada determinada de la neurocirujana. Él está ahí, vivo, con nuevas oportunidades por delante. Va a tener que redimirse de sus estupideces ante esta maravillosa mujer _—Sa-ku-ra._

_—Sa-su-ke-kun —_ silabeó ella, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura del labio. Por él es que ella no usaba lápiz labial, para no mancharlo y dejar evidencias de aquellos momentos compartidos.—Tú y yo somos más que amigos, y nada de lo que suceda podrá cambiar eso.

Él asintió, acortando la distancia de sus rostros.

Pudieron pasar tres segundos o una eternidad, hasta que el nefrólogo asignado hizo acto de presencia, provocando que Sakura se levante abruptamente, sintiendo los labios hormigueando.

—No puedes levantar objetos pesados en un aproximado de seis semanas... — dijo Sai, interrumpiendo a la pareja. Ino portaba un ramo de narcisos y una bolsa con anko, el bocadito predilecto de Sakura, por lo que no pudo detener a su esposo ante su siguiente frase — Y la fea suele ponerse pesada.

—_¡Sai! —_ atinó a decir ella.

—Aunque si esperas un par de semanas y si no te importa que Sakura esté arriba...

—¡SAI! — Ino enrojeció de la pena. Sakura, quien está enrojecida pero de nervios y rabia, los va a matar.

—¿Pero qué dije mal? Es lo primero que me preguntan en este tipo de situaciones.

Izumi hizo acto de presencia junto a Itachi, logrando evitar que Sakura dejara viuda a Ino. Por la incomodidad en el Uchiha mayor, parecía que Sai e Ino no eran los únicos que habían presenciado algo más entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke se pasó el brazo por el rostro, haciendo recordar a Itachi que no hace unos días atrás, él estuvo así, deprimido por tantas cosas. Ahora Itachi notaba en su hermano hasta una sonrisa camuflada.

Para completar el panorama de romper el silencio, Naruto llegó junto a Hinata y Kushina. La pelirroja jalando las orejas a Itachi y Naruto por no avisarle de esta preocupante situación y comprometiéndose a llevar a cargo la dieta de Sasuke-kun.

—¡Yo también me preocupo por ustedes! ¡Ingratos!

—Me dijiste que la reunión de la empresa era demasiado aburrida para ti — se atrevió a responder Naruto.

—La reunión, ¡Idiota! Pero lo de Sasuke-kun no. — Ella fue donde el paciente —Después de todo, jamás podría abandonar al muchacho que te enderezó en el instituto.

Naruto miró suplicante a Itachi. No es que Sasuke haya logrado que Naruto se dejara de meter en problemas. Sino que Mikoto iba, en vez de Kushina, a justificar las locuras del rubio y comprometiéndose a enderezarlo. Itachi fue incapaz de delatar al rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te aburre estar conmigo?_

Sarada sacudió la cabeza, mientras le señalaba aquellos rasgos que el rubio había hecho en el piso.

_—Tenía un flequillo del lado izquierdo, casi se tapaba el ojo — observó ella. El rubio limpió el piso y alargó los rasgos hasta que ella quedó satisfecha —Sí, así se veía él. ¡Gracias!_

Ella notó los hilos morados en el vientre del muchacho, mientras miraba ansiosa su propio vientre.

Nada.

Nada la ataba a nadie.

_—¿Y si algo sucedió? ¿Y si papa y mama no están juntos?_

La sonrisa de su acompañante llegó hasta los claros ojos.

_—No estuvieras aquí, o al menos ya estuvieras con tu adorable traje de conejito._

_—Idiota — r_efutó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego pareció darle vueltas a algo _—No sé cómo... pero cuando estemos allá, te buscaré. ¡Es una promesa! — _Aquellas impulsivas palabras dejaron impresionado al rubio, tanto así que no supo qué decir. Esto provocó que ella mal interpretara su mutismo. _—Ah... no quieres... yo... lo lamento... no quiero obligarte..._

_—¡No es eso! — _reaccionó él, tomándola del rostro y chocando sus frentes_ —Es que... tú siempre estás a un paso por delante. Se supone que yo debería decirlo._

_—¿Cómo que se supone? ¿En dónde está establecido eso?_

Él se encogió de hombros. Luego tomó la mano de ella y la ubicó en su pecho.

_—Es algo que siento aquí. Como si esta parte de mí hablara, pero apenas entiendo eso y ya lo estás diciendo._

Los dedos de él se aferraron a los de ella.

En el fondo él también temía. Ir a aquello que le llaman_ "nacer" _pero perderla a ella en el proceso.

De pronto sintieron la presencia de un ser impresionante, que los miraba hasta su misma esencia. Solo sabían que era la deidad lunar.

_—Hey — _les dijo, mientras los señalaba con su largo bastón _—Sarada, Inojin. Vengan acá. ¡Ahora!_

Los aludidos se miraron unos instantes. Con recelo que se hayan enterado de la pequeña aventura de Sarada sobre los límites astrales.

_—Cualquier detalle... yo te obligué — _dijo el rubio.

_—No, claro que no, idiota. Tú fuiste obligado por mí — _insistió ella.

Se miraron firmemente, sin ceder y queriendo defender al otro.

Y aún así, entrelazaron sus manos, antes de enfrentar a aquel ser.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** El siguiente es, técnicamente, el capítulo final pero habrá una publicación extra _\- cortita - _que si digo de qué es, se pierde la sorpresa xD

Nota 2: No, no era el burrito. (Lo pongo por lo publicado en mensajes de wattpad y fanfiction) Me duelen 💔💔💔


End file.
